


Salve Regina

by franchiulla38



Category: ouat
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 36,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: Traducción. Fic de Moithea. Tras el regreso de Marianne que priva, una vez más, a la Regina Malvada de su final feliz, Regina se entera de que es víctima de una terrible enfermedad. Cuando se entera del mal que se abate sobre la madre adoptiva de su hijo, Emma va a hacer de todo para apoyarla en esa dura prueba y luchar a su lado para evitar lo inevitablehttps://www.fanfiction.net/s/11770510/1/Salve-Regina





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> El título del fic es un juego de palabras entre el apodo de Emma, “salvadora” y la oración mariana, el “Salve, Regina”.

 

El doctor Whale se quedó unos instantes inmóvil delante de la puerta de su consulta, pensando en la paciente que le esperaba al otro lado.

Ella ya había sufrido tanto, tantas desgracias, sufrimientos y desilusiones la habían roto a lo largo de su vida. Cierto, eso no justificaba en lo que se había convertido, y todo el padecimiento que había infringido a un pueblo.

Cuando la Salvadora había roto la primera maldición, él había encabezado a aquellos que querían lincharla, sin ningún tipo de juicio. Pero tras haberla visto luchar con los otros males engendrados por la magia, sobre todo contra su propia madre, él no había cambiado de opinión, sería pedir demasiado, pero consentía en darle una oportunidad para redimirse.

Hacía tres semanas que nadie la había visto, desde la recepción de la boda que se había convertido en desastre. Así que cuando se había presentado en el hospital, delgada, el rostro pálido, con ojeras y totalmente irreconocible, inmediatamente había sospechado lo que ahora, una vez hechas las pruebas, era una certeza.

¿No era él quien se negaba a aceptar toda fatalidad hasta el punto de pretender traer a los muertos de su tumba? Él había hecho lo que incluso el mismo Oscuro se había prohibido hacer, saltándose todas las leyes de la magia en nombre de la ciencia. Lo había hecho, a pesar de los avisos, a expensas del dinero de su padre, de su hermano y de esa mujer. Contribuyendo así a crear al monstruo en que ella acabó por convertirse.

Es difícil admitir que la ciencia pueda ser tan nefasta como la magia, y así como esta, tener sus límites. Él lo había comprendido demasiado tarde, empujándola a ella a matar por segunda vez a su amor verdadero.

Poco importa cómo se podían ver hoy las cosas, él se sentía en deuda, pero dudaba que su paciente aceptara su ayuda. Sobre todo porque los tratamientos de este mundo inevitablemente tocarían su dignidad.

Se armó de valor y abrió la puerta. No necesitó expresarlo en voz alta. Ella lo había comprendido nada más ver su rostro serio. Sin embargo, ella tuvo que templar su corazón.

«¿Ha vuelto?» preguntó con valentía

El doctor Whale suspiró y terminó por asentir afirmativamente.

Los malvados de los cuentos no tienen derecho a su final feliz. Ninguna magia, ninguna predicción, aunque fuera de un hada, ni siquiera una Salvadora podría cambiar nada. Resignada, cogió su bolso, dejado al pie de la silla, antes de levantarse con la elegancia que la caracterizaba, como una Reina.

«¡Regina, espere! Existen tratamientos en este mundo con un buen índice de curación»

«¿A qué precio, doctor? ¿Por qué prolongar mi calvario?»

«Por Henry» intentó él

Ella esbozó una sonrisa triste antes de salir de la consulta con ese paso orgulloso que le era propio.

 


	2. Como su madre

****

_Todo Storybrooke se había reunido en Granny’s para celebrar que su Salvadora había traído el Final Feliz tan largamente esperado a cada uno._

_La boda de Belle y Rumpelstilskin había sido muy sobria, pero de tal dulzura que hizo olvidar, por espacio de un día, que era el Oscuro._

_El interludio entre Emma y Hook en la terraza había estado cargado de emociones. Sin embargo, el beso compartido no había hecho explotar su corazón como Emma, de tanto escuchar a sus padres hablar de amor, había imaginado. El vacío dejado por Neal, algunos años antes, permanecía intacto._

_La misma Regina parecía serena al lado de Robin, dejando de lado sus aires de malvada. Blanca y Charming finalmente habían encontrado un nombre para su hermanito, aunque dada la diferencia de edad, ella lo consideraba más bien como un sobrino. Todo el mundo disfrutaba al fin de la felicidad y estaba contento._

_Por Henry, su hijo al que había abandonado al nacer, Emma se había enfrentado a todos los peligros, incluso viajar en el tiempo para impedir que Zelena acabara con ella antes de nacer._

_Sí, la Salvadora estaba muy orgullosa del recorrido al lado de los habitantes de Storybrooke, congratulándose de haber salvado de paso otra vida. Todo era absolutamente perfecto en esa celebración de boda. Todo, hasta que Regina se le puso delante._

_En esa mirada, de repente, presintió que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies. Mil y una acusaciones surgieron de sus ojos, como rayos, destinados a fulminarla en el sitio. Pero lo que más le dolió era esa inconmensurable pena que ella había hecho aparecer en esos ojos avellanas._

_Todas las desgracias del mundo venían otra vez a golpear a Regina en plena cara, y Emma hubiera preferido enfrentarse sola a los Jinetes del apocalipsis antes que a la mirada glacial de la Reina._

_«¡Definitivamente, es usted como su madre!»_

Emma se despertó con un gran grito, temblando y sudando por todos sus poros.

«Emma, Emma, despiértate…»

«Mary Margaret…hum…quiero decir, mamá»

La inquietud era visible en el rostro de Blanca que había dejado su mano en su hombro, para tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse.

«¿Otra vez esa pesadilla?»

«Sí, siempre la misma» respondió Emma sintiendo un escalofrío

Dejaron que el silencio cayera, las dos perdidas en sus pensamientos.

«Lo he estropeado todo, ¡menuda Salvadora!»

«No seas tan dura contigo misma, cariño, no has hecho sino seguir tu corazón»

«No lo comprendes: Si Regina hubiera tenido su Final Feliz como predijo el hada, viviríais todos felices hasta el fin de los tiempos en el Bosque Encantado. ¡Ahora, por mi culpa, vais a envejecer y morir en ese asqueroso mundo que es el mío!»

«Contrariamente  a lo que piensas, que Robin y Marianne estén juntos es también un magnífico Final Feliz. Para el resto, nada está aún escrito, todo es posible»

«¿Por qué incluso en los peores momentos te mantienes siempre tan jodidamente optimista?»

Blanca no respondió, se conformó con sonreír abrazando a su hija.

Al no volver a conciliar el sueño, Emma salió bien temprano a hacer footing. Correr le permitía dejar en blanco la mente, aunque la angustiada mirada de Regina permanecía aún grabada en su memoria. Recorrió la linde del bosque, después pasó a lo largo de la mina de cuyo interior ya se escuchaba el sonido de los picos.

Fue ahí cuando la Reina Malvada le pidió por primera vez ayuda para encontrar a su hijo. « _Nuestro hijo»_ se corrigió ella mentalmente. El primer recuerdo feliz que habían compartido junto con Henry. Ese hijo por el que Regina, contra todo pronóstico, había sido capaz de usar magia blanca.

El combate entre las dos hermanas enemigas habían sido asombroso. La Reina había sobrepasado sus límites, llegando a arriesgar incluso su propia vida, antes de vencerla con tal maestría, que dejó a todos estupefactos. Rumpelstilskin en persona había sentido esa chispa de orgullo en los ojos, aunque nunca se lo confesaría a su eterna rival. Sí, ese combate quedará para los anales. Henry tenía razón, su madre adoptiva era realmente una heroína. Esa constatación la hizo sonreír sin proponérselo.

Al cabo de una hora de footing, volvió al centro de la ciudad para tomarse un café bien merecido en Granny’s. 

«Hola, Ruby, ¿qué hay de nuevo?»

«Los enanos han decidido dejar de buscar»

Emma casi se atraganta, y tuvo que escupir la bebida caliente

«¡Perdón! ¿Bajo qué órdenes?»

«Mías» resonó la voz de Leroy a su espalda

«Hay que afrontar las cosas como son, Emma, Regina no volverá»

«Seguramente ha traspasado la frontera de la ciudad» creyó oportuno añadir Granny

«Sin olvidar que estamos mejor sin ella» exclamaron otros

Emma estalló en cólera, y si no hubiera intervenido Hook, seguramente habría llegado a las manos con Leroy. Así fue como una Salvadora llena de rabia entró en casa de sus padres esa mañana.

Durante ese tiempo, en un lugar ignorado por todos, un alma atormentada hacía balance de su vida.

Debatiéndose entre volver por su hijo, dejarse morir o volver a convertirse en la Reina Malvada, Regina imaginaba escenas cada vez más maquiavélicas para vengarse, pensando también en planes de autodestrucción. Maldecía a la Salvadora por haberle robado su Final Feliz con Robin, aunque no podía apagar totalmente su conciencia. Esta le recordaba que había sido ella la que había mandado ejecutar a la esposa de su amante en el pasado. Innumerables personas habían perecido en su reino. Marianne simplemente simbolizaba esa sentencia que ella les había dado a todos.

Tras abandonar precipitadamente la celebración de la boda, en primer lugar se había refugiado en su cripta, intentando  imaginar y llevar a cabo una inmediata venganza. Pero al no conseguirlo, ya que le había hecho una promesa a Henry, destrozó literalmente sus frascos contra el altar de piedra que le servía de laboratorio.

Cuando hubo escuchado la voz de la Salvadora ya que la había seguido, se transportó a su mansión, incapaz de hacerle frente a Emma, porque podía matarla en ese mismo momento.

Pero su casa, todo lo lujosa que era, no la tranquilizó. Al contrario, los días felices pasados con Henry en ella estaban ya tan lejos que su corazón se quebró. Las bolas de fuego habían atravesado el hall de la entrada, rompiendo en mil pedazos la lujosa lámpara de cristal del techo, así como la mitad del mobiliario.

Con la mansión devastada, se había refugiado en su jardín secreto, maldiciéndose, maldiciendo a los cinco reinos y maldiciendo al mundo entero.

Solo fue unos días más tarde cuando se dio cuenta de la anormal hinchazón de su pecho izquierdo. Regina sabía muy bien de lo que se trataba, pero esperó, sin embargo, dos semanas más para ir a consultar al doctor Whale, a quien hizo jurar secreto absoluto.


	3. Encontrar a Regina

 

«Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con todo esto?» gritó Emma en cuanto traspasó la puerta de la casa de sus padres

«Escucha Emma, no he tomado esta decisión a la ligera, pero la ciudad necesita su mano de obra» respondió Charming ante el enfado de su hija

«¡Al final te viene bien, finalmente vamos a poder interpretar a la buena familia, como Blanca y tú siempre habéis soñado!»

El Príncipe quiso replicar que ella tendría que estar feliz por no tener competencia en la custodia de Henry, pero Blanca lo hizo callar antes de que fuera más lejos.

«Buenos días, ¿por qué estáis todos gritando?» preguntó Henry aún medio dormido

«No es nada» respondió Emma mientras echaba los cereales de su hijo en un tazón.

No habían acabado su desayuno cuando tocaron a la puerta. El cartero extendió un sobre dirigido a la Salvadora. Sorprendida, lo rasgó antes de soltar, como picada por una serpiente de Agrabah, los documentos y dejarlos caer al suelo.

«¡Por Dios, Regina!»

«¿Quiere que me pase más tarde para que tenga tiempo de firmarlos?» preguntó el trabajador de correos algo incómodo

«No es para enseguida» respondió la joven aún bajo el asombro

Blanca recogió los documentos notariales, que a primera vista tenían que ver con la custodia de Henry y la herencia de la propiedad Mills.

«¿En serio, Regina? ¿Pero qué tienes en esa cabeza?» soltó la sheriff muchas horas más tarde en la comisaria.

Al comienzo de la sobremesa, sin poder aguantar más, Emma se dirigió a la tienda de Gold.

«Vaya, vaya, la Salvadora se dignaría a hacerme una visita»

Él ya le había propuesto su ayuda en la búsqueda, pero la sheriff le había prohibido usar magia, su precio era demasiado elevado y fuera de control. Sin embargo, por su cuenta, había intentado localizar a su rival, pero esta había tomado la delantera, volviéndose invisible, incluso para él.

«¿Tiene usted mapas más detallados de la zona de Storybrooke?»

«Podría ser, pero, ¿qué gano yo?»

Emma lo fusiló con la mirada. Felizmente Belle se entrometió y Gold acabó  por darle lo que había pedido.

La Sheriff estudió atentamente las señales topográficas, y terminó por localizar un pequeño edificio, sin duda una antigua cabaña de pescador, en los límites de la frontera, que no figuraba en ningún otro mapa de su posesión.

«¿Podría ser que…?»

La Salvadora debía tener esperanza.

Sentada cómodamente en su tumbona a la orilla de pequeño lago, había escuchado el coche aparcar cerca de la cabaña. No se tomó la molestia de mirar tras ella, ya que reconocía sin ningún problema el paso veloz, determinado y seguro de la Salvadora. Cerró los ojos tras sus gafas de sol, esperando, no sin una pizca de placer, la batalla verbal que seguramente vendría.

La cabaña de pescador no era en realidad tal, definitivamente la Reina Malvada la había redecorado según sus criterios reales. Emma no se detuvo a admirar la renovación mágica, sino que emprendió el camino hacia el lago con rapidez. Después de veintisiete días de ausencia, finalmente la encontraba.

Ante la visión de Su Majestad relajándose a la luz del sol que se ponía, y del rictus que pudo vislumbrar en su rostro, el corazón de Emma, sinceramente aliviado, se encogió mucho más de lo que pudo admitir.

«¡Viene a saborear su victoria, Miss Swan!» lanzó ella con desenvoltura

Emma intentó, en vano, refrenar la rabia que se apoderó de ella.

«¿Cómo ha podido desaparecer de esta manera durante casi un mes y abandonar a Henry a su suerte? Pensé que había sido sincera con respecto a él, pero una vez más, le ha dado la razón al populacho. ¡Egoísta, sin escrúpulos y sedienta de poder, es y seguirá siendo la Reina Malvada! Y aquí una prueba más, firmado por su propia mano»

La sheriff le lanzó los documentos notariales a la cara. La Reina los recogió, constatando con angustia que no estaban firmados.

«Ya está, es su hijo, son sus padres lo que gobiernan, su glorioso destino se ha cumplido, así que, ¿de qué se queja, Miss Swan? Firme estos papeles y definitivamente habrá conseguido su triunfo sobre mí. Olvídeme, viva su perfecta vida, y déjeme finalmente tranquila»

Frente a esa rendición total, Emma no puedo estar más que estupefacta. ¿Qué podía estar tramando la Reina Malvada? No era, en absoluto, muy normal que Regina no solo le dejara la custodia exclusiva de su hijo, sino el usufructo de la propiedad Mills de la que se beneficiaría como tutora legal de Henry. Algo se le estaba escapando de toda esta historia.

Tras un largo momento de silencio, la Salvadora se sentó en la hierba a menos de un metro de la tumbona sobre la que estaba recostada Su Majestad. El silencio trajo con él un aparente bálsamo a sus corazones, intentando borrar sus hirientes palabras, aunque la atmosfera permaneció cargada.

Emma observó a una pareja de cisnes que nadaban hacia la pequeña isla del centro del lago. En ningún momento, estos se preocupaban de las otras aves que volaban a ras del agua a la luz de los últimos rayos solares. Su majestuoso plumaje, tan dorado, daba testimonio de su exclusiva elegancia, y Emma sintió cómo inmediatamente su cólera se apaciguaba ante ese mágico espectáculo.

Posó una vez más sus ojos sobre Regina que enjugó con un gesto rápido las lágrimas que habían terminado por deslizarse por sus mejillas.

«Lo siento»

Regina se dio la vuelta, casi sorprendida de encontrarla aún ahí. Cuando se quitó las gafas de sol, ya que el ambiente había oscurecido, habló con voz casi serena

«No se preocupe Miss Swan, de aquí a unos meses ya no aparecerá»

Emma buscó alguna huella de venganza en su mirada, pero no encontró nada, a no ser algo que no supo descifrar, pero que, de repente, la conmocionó totalmente.

 


	4. La lacra de este mundo

La Salvadora, con el objetivo de poner orden en sus pensamientos, había cogido algunos guijarros para lanzarlos al agua y hacer cabritillas a la luz de la luna. Ni había parpadeado cuando Regina, finalmente, se había levantado y entrado en la cabaña.

Una epidemia, una maldición, un hechizo sin igual tenía que haber sido lanzado contra la Reina Malvada, si no, nunca habría consentido claudicar de esa manera. Al menos en eso, Emma estaba segura. Pero, ¿qué podría haberle sucedido a la bruja tan poderosa como Regina? Para ella, que había vagado de un estado americano a otro y había visto tantas cosas, eso no tenía sentido.

Mientras, la Regina era presa de otras cuestiones, pero igual de perturbadoras. ¿Por qué la Salvadora había continuado sus averiguaciones, cuando, como le había contado el doctor Whale, el resto del pueblo ya había renunciado a ello? ¿Por qué se había negado a firmar los papeles que le devolverían a su hijo? Pensar en Henry le arrancó nuevas lágrimas y se refugió en la preparación de una lasaña y de una hermosa tarta.

El frío otoñal se metió por su chaqueta de cuero, pero Emma parecía no notarlo, aunque algunos temblores la traicionaban. Y ahora, ¿qué haría?

«La comida está servida, Miss Swan, a menos que prefiera tragar mosquitos»

A su manera, la invitación las sorprendió a las dos, pero formaba parte del juego del gato y del ratón  que se había instalado entre ellas desde el comienzo: injurias incesantes, broncas, inquietudes e improbables acuerdos por Henry, así como algo indefinible.

La sheriff entró en la cabaña y se sentó en la pequeña mesa frente a Regina.

Regina llevó su copa de vino a sus labios y se tomó el tiempo de observar cuidadosamente a la Salvadora que, inclinada sobre su plato, tragaba la comida golosamente, como si llevara días sin comer. La sheriff era alta, tres centímetros más que ella, aunque ella había añadido un poco más de altura a sus tacones para no parecer más baja. Una silueta atlética, musculosa, y un rostro más fino que lo que se podría haber esperado. Su larga caballera dorada contrastaba con sus actitudes más bien masculinas, pero lo que le gustaba más era su mirada como el océano en el que, por momentos, se sorprendía queriendo hundirse.

«Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?»

«¿El plan, Miss Swan?»

«Sí, sea cual sea la nueva catástrofe que nos va a caer encima, prefiero saberlo e intentar echarle un mano, antes que esperar tontamente a que el cielo me caiga encima»

«Vista la última ayuda prestada, pienso que es preferible pasar de ella, Miss Swan»

Sin darse cuenta, la Reina Malvada acababa de confirmar sus sospechas, había un problema grande que explicaba su repentina retirada del mundo.

«Regina, realmente siento mucho lo que ha pasado con Marianne y Robin, y si hace falta, quiero pasar mi vida haciéndome perdonar, pero no es razón para que se entierre como lo hace. Aunque los habitantes se nieguen a admitirlo, Storybrooke es su ciudad, sin usted no existiría, así que sea lo que le ocurra a usted, antes o después todo el mundo lo sufrirá»

Al ver que la Reina luchaba con sus ojos castaños que se empeñaban en nublarse, Emma se acercó a ella, y se arrodilló para tener su rostro a su altura, después la salvadora posó una mano en su muslo, para obligarla a mirarla.

«Sé que no soy la que esperaba a su lado, Regina, pero por lo que se ve, no tenemos elección, así que dígame qué le sucede»

«Yo…he sido tocada…por la lacra de este mundo» logró articular Regina

«Ok, y nos deshacemos de ella como con el espectro o…¿o qué?»

«Es una lacra  propia de este mundo, Miss Swan, ningún hechizo ni ninguna magia logrará que me libre de ella»

«¿Y los recursos de los que dispone este mundo?»

La Reina bajó la mirada, y constató que la mano de la Salvadora no se había movido, como si fuera normal que estuviera ahí.

«El doctor Whale ya ha retirado el tumor, Miss Swan. No quiero que me desfiguren…que me mutilen…» añadió ella sollozando.

Emma, al darse cuenta de que la lacra en cuestión era cáncer, no supo qué hacer sino atraer a Regina a sus brazos. La Reina intentó echarse hacia atrás, pero el sólido agarre de la Salvadora la hizo renunciar, y se dejó recaer en el hombro que se le ofrecía.

Realmente no había llorado la pérdida de Robin, ni cuando Whale le había informado de los resultados, ni incluso cuando había tomado la decisión de renunciar a Henry por su bien, pero ahora, recostada contra su mejor enemiga, echó hacia fuera toda su alma.

La sheriff no tenía la costumbre en su trabajo de consolar  a la gente, pero sin embargo, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, su mano se apoyó en la espalda de su rival para dibujar pequeños círculos. Una Reina, era así como todo el mundo la definía, olvidando que antes que nada era una mujer, una mujer cuyo corazón había sido roto tantas veces que ella misma había perdido la cuenta.

Un perfume dulce y agradable acarició su nariz. Nada que ver con los aromas que emanaban del horno, o quizás sí: frescura de manzana, ligeramente ácida, mezclada con un toque de canela. Tan ella, tan Regina, en todos los sentidos del término.

Emma no pudo evitar depositar algunos besos en lo alto de la cabeza de la morena, antes de susurrarle al oído

«Ya no estás sola, Regina….te tengo…te tengo…»

 


	5. Regreso a Storybrooke

Ya era casi medianoche cuando Regina consintió en acompañarla. Mantuvieron el silencio a borde del escarabajo amarillo cuyos amortiguadores estaban sufriendo la ruta sin asfaltar que bordeaba el bosque. La Reina lo había definido como «viejo amasijo de hierro totalmente indigno de su persona», pero finalmente había obedecido entrando y sentándose en él.

Treinta y cinco minutos más tarde, entraban en la calle Mifflin Street. Entraron en el hall de la mansión, dándose cuenta solo ahora de los destrozos que Regina había infligido a su casa. La Reina, de forma mecánica, levantó la mano derecha para remediarlo, pero Emma se la cogió antes de que recurriera a la magia.

«Viejas habitudes, Miss Swan»

«Vayamos a casa, no encontraremos trabajador antes de mañana por la mañana de todas maneras»

Al darse cuenta de que la sheriff le proponía pasar la noche bajo el techo de los Encantadores, la Reina se alteró una vez más.

«Espero que esté de broma, Miss Swan. Antes cogería una habitación en Granny’s»

«Sé bien que está lejos de ser lo ideal, pero queramos o no, es todo lo que tenemos, Regina»

Emma había remarcado su nombre adrede para señalarle que no se volvería atrás en su decisión, ni en su acercamiento que ya habían experimentado en Neverland, pero que se había detenido en cuanto regresaron a Storybrooke.

«Bien, pero solo por esta noche, y no es negociable, Miss Swan»

La sheriff no pudo evitar sonreír. En general, tenía pavor que en todo momento le dijeran «Miss Swan» pero viniendo de la alcaldesa era diferente. ¿Cuándo ese nombre se había vuelto menos hiriente, se había vuelto casi-no totalmente-respetuoso?

Sin duda cuando la había salvado del incendió de la alcaldía, y después, sin duda, tras haber evitado que Whale y sus seguidores la atacaran cuando la maldición fue rota.

Mientras subían las escaleras que daban al apartamento, Emma se dio cuenta de que, a su manera, Regina sentía cierta admiración por esa Salvadora que ella misma dudaba aún ser. .

Al día siguiente por la mañana, el Príncipe se encontró con su nieto en la cocina

«¿Qué comes, chico?»

«Mmmm…la tarde de mamá…» respondió él con la boca llena

«Pensaba que ella solo sabía preparar congelados y pasta»

Henry se echó a reír del mal entendido de David, a quien aún le costó varios minutos en comprender.

Emma había dejado un mensaje la noche anterior, avisando para que no la esperaran, pero no estaba seguros de que si habían logrado localizar a la otra madre de Henry.

Blanca se unió a ellos con Neal en los brazos. David, como caballero, retiró la silla, le llevó el jugo de frutas y le pasó una tostada con mermelada de cereza.

Una Salvadora toda doblada por haber dormido en el sofá, ya que había dejado que la Reina disfrutara de su cama, apareció en el umbral de la cocina. Medio dormida, los cabellos desgreñados, caminó vacilante hasta la cafetera, sirviéndose el negro líquido bajo las miradas divertidas de su familia.

«¿Cómo está ella?» preguntó al cabo de un momento su madre

«Mmm…no muy bien…» terminó por responder Emma, no sabiendo muy bien hasta dónde estaba lista Regina a contar.

Observó a la maestra de la que se había convertido en compañera de piso entre sorbo y sorbo. Le parecía tan extraño que la joven no solo fuera su madre, sino también una Reina. Como en el ajedrez, dos soberanas para un solo reino: Reina Blanca _versus_ Reina Negra, destinadas a enfrentarse indefinidamente.

Sin embargo, la muerte de Cora y la victoria sobre la bruja del Oeste habían distribuido las cartas de sus destinos de manera tan improbable, que la Salvadora no pudo evitar sentir por ello cierta fascinación.

Había algo mágico en formar parte de ese mundo de cuentos, aunque no todo tuviera que ver con las hadas o terminara obligatoriamente con el Final Feliz.

«Escuchad, sé que vosotros y Regina tenéis un pasado bastante complicado»

«Es lo menos que se puede decir» subrayó David

«Pero no siempre fue así, al menos no estos últimos meses»

«¿A dónde quieres ir a parar, Emma?»

«No puedo deciros más por el momento, solo que Regina va a necesitar a su familia-a toda su familia- durante las semanas, incluso meses, que vendrán. Así que Henry y yo nos vamos a instalar durante un tiempo en Mifflin Street»

Blanca quiso protestar, pero su hija se lo impidió

«Por favor, mamá, déjame que me redima con ella, es importante»

 


	6. Trabajos «sanitarios»

Tras haber dejado a Henry en el colegio, Emma y Regina se dirigieron a la mansión para evaluar la dimensión de los destrozos.

«Un pequeño golpe de magia y como nueva» se impacientó la alcaldesa mientras Emma estaba ocupada barriendo los restos que estaban en el suelo para ver más claro.

«Será la ocasión para darle algo de trabajo a tu gente, Regina. Últimamente, la coyuntura del pueblo está bastante mal, y como no hay ningún modo de volver al Bosque Encantado, conviene relanzar la economía. No voy yo a enseñarle eso a usted, Señora Alcaldesa»

«Efectivamente, Miss Swan» replicó Regina mientras cogía su teléfono

En menos de una hora, Leroy, acompañado de sus acólitos, hizo una notable entrada en la calle Mifflin, seguido de David, al volante de su camión donde transportaba el material de albañilería, así como a algunas de las monjas, ya que Nova se impuso como decoradora de interiores. El choque fue inmediato, ya que sus gustos desentonaban tanto con los de Regina que Emma tuvo que impedir que la Reina Malvada tirara abajo la nueva pared recién terminada.

La renovación iba a tardar una semana según la estimación hecha por los enanos. Los trabajos comenzaban por la mañana temprano y se prolongaban a veces hasta bastante tarde. A pesar de su malestar regular hacia el pueblo que se había entrometido de esa manera en su esfera privada, Regina se esforzó por poner buena pose ante los habitantes, que en vista de los recientes acontecimientos con el regreso de Marianne, temían una nueva venganza.

Los agradables días de otoño habían permitido a la rubia poner algunas mesas en el jardín y la Señora Alcaldesa se había sumergido en los fogones.

El primer día, solo unos cuantos obreros habían aceptado quedarse a cenar, los otros habían regresado a comer a la ciudad, juzgando la comida de Granny’s más segura.

Solo cuando Emma le pidió a su madre que diera ejemplo, los habitantes de Storybrooke descubrieron, finalmente, el escondido talento culinario de Regina.

Sin embargo, cuando todo el mundo volvía a sus casas, la fatiga acumulada se transformaba en dolores, cada tarde más agudos. Pero, la Reina se negaba a hablar a la nueva inquilina que se había apoderado de su habitación de invitados.

La sheriff no era tonta, se daba perfecta cuenta de que Regina se retiraba cada día antes, dejándola vigilar los horarios de Henry, que debido a su pasión por la literatura, leía hasta tarde y le costaba después levantarse por las mañanas.

Emma prefirió esperar la finalización de las obras para hablar con Regina sobre ese hecho. Pues a pesar de la paz tácita que las dos mujeres habían logrado establecer al borde del lago, Regina había sido muy clara en lo referente a que no quería sufrir los pesados tratamientos ofrecidos por el doctor Whale.

Hacerla entrar en razón sería extremadamente difícil, pues implicaría que aceptara estar en estado de debilidad y de dependencia, cosa totalmente imposible para la que una vez fue la Reina Malvada.

Tres días después de la finalización de las obras, Emma encontró finalmente el valor para hablar con su Némesis.

«¿Ha visto lo que esos productos causan en el cuerpo, Miss Swan? Sin olvidar la  cirugía que, seguramente, vendría asociada. ¿Por qué arruinar el tiempo que me queda por una hipotética supervivencia?»

«Henry necesita a su madre, esta ciudad la necesita, si no es usted, nadie sabe cómo mantenerla a flote»

«Usted estará para Henry, al igual que sus padres. Supieron sacar adelante un Reino mucho más grande que esta ciudad, sabrán dar la cara llegado el momento. A ver, mi magia me va a permitir aún aguantar dos o tres años, después Henry dejará Storybrooke para ir a estudiar a la Universidad que elija y mi presencia ya no será requerida»

«Sabes perfectamente que es mentira, y sé muy bien, créeme,  que, da igual la edad o la distancia siempre se necesita a una madre. Yo esperé, busqué, después maldecí a mis padres durante años y sin embargo si hoy los perdiera, me arrancarían una parte de mi corazón, da igual que lograra sobrevivir veintiocho años sin su presencia. Incluso adulto, Henry siempre te necesitará, Regina»

En su interior, la alcaldesa sabía que Emma tenía razón, aunque sea muy duro para ella realmente comprenderlo, habiendo vivido la parte feliz de ser madre. Emma había, quizás, crecido sin su madre al lado, y por su culpa, no dejaba de recordarle su consciencia. Aún ausente de la educación de Emma, Blanca siempre será mejor madre que Cora que, a pesar de su presencia, nunca supo ejercer ese papel.

Regina no puedo apagar completamente ese chispa de celos que se había insinuado en su alma pensando en su enemiga, pero el sentimiento de tristeza ante el pensamiento de causarle esa misma ausencia a su hijo la conmovió.

«Por favor, Regina, acepta el tratamiento. Lucha por sobrevivir, lucha por ti misma, lucha por Henry, lucha por mí» no pudo refrenarse la Salvadora «y quién sabe, quizás encuentres…»

«Stop, ¡ni una palabra más!» la cortó Regina «De acuerdo, pero si desfallezco, usted tendría que aceptar sus responsabilidades, Miss Swan»

«Tomo nota, pero a cambio, quiero que uses mi nombre. ¿Te parece un trato justo?»

«Digamos que puedo planteármelo, Miss…» sonrió «Emma»

 


	7. Hablar con Henry

Al día siguiente, Emma acompañó a Regina al hospital. Para cualquiera que ha vivido en este mundo, lejos del Bosque Encantado, el término «cáncer» ha sido escuchado millones de veces. Sin embargo, la sheriff ignoraba prácticamente todo lo que las esperaba a partir de ahora.

El doctor Whale les presentó el protocolo de cuidados que había meticulosamente elaborado a partir de los consejos que había recogido. Intentó ser lo más preciso posible, pero sin usar demasiada jerga médica, ateniéndose solo a lo absolutamente necesario.

Sentada a su izquierda, Regina parecía ida, como si el discurso de Whale la dejara totalmente indiferente, como si estuviera hablando de otra persona.

Recordaba aquellos tiempos en que solo era la nieta de un molinero, disfrutando del aire libre, cabalgando por los campos a lomos de Rocinante en compañía de Daniel.

Habrían formado una familia y habrán envejecido juntos. A estas alturas, ella sería una abuela consentidora de un montón de niños, pero en lugar de eso, se encontraba en esa lúgubre consulta. La Reina Malvada apretó los puños, invadida una vez más por la cólera, pensando que sin la traición de blanca, esto jamás hubiera ocurrido.

El pequeño hilillo de sangre que se deslizó de repente por sus manos, heridas por sus propias uñas clavándose en su piel, no pasó desapercibido a la Salvadora. Esta le impidió que siguiera haciéndose daño agarrando su mano derecha con la suya, y acariciándosela con el pulgar.

Regina escrutó el dulce rostro de la rubia, de nuevo concentrada en las explicaciones de Whale, y un extraño sentimiento de ternura poco a poco fue reemplazando su indignación. 

Emma integró como pudo la terminología ligada a los tratamientos, como Quimioterapia, Hormonoterapia, Radioterapia, Mastectomía con su eventual cirugía reconstructiva, así como los efectos secundarios que obligatoriamente las acompañaría.

Whale examinó una vez más la herida en el pecho de la alcaldesa, mientras la sheriff, incomoda de repente, desviaba la mirada. El médico temía que el margen de seguridad que había tomado durante la ablación tumoral hubiera sido insuficiente y que nuevas metástasis fueran a aparecer no solo en las glándulas mamarias, sino en otras partes del cuerpo.

Teniendo en cuenta los tratamientos que debían seguir, le puso una cámara implantable bajo la piel, para poder acceder a la vena subclavia por medio de un catéter. Inyectar productos tóxico en las pequeñas venas, como las del brazo, no era recomendable. La repetición de las inyecciones sería demasiado dolorosa, sin olvidar que el riesgo de extravasación hacia los tejidos de los alrededores podría acarrear grandes heridas, incluso graves infecciones. El implante subcutáneo permitiría un acceso constante al sistema sanguíneo con mínimas molestias.

«No podré hacerlo, Emma, por favor, no me obligues» le suplicó Regina al salir del centro hospitalario de Storybrooke.

Las palabras alopecia[i], aplasia[ii] y astenia[iii], sin olvidar las recetas de antieméticos[iv] la habían completamente abatido.

«No soy lo bastante fuerte» se lamentó entrando en el coche.

La Salvadora, tan afectada como su mejor enemiga, intentó tranquilizarla lo mejor que pudo, mientras que sentada tras el volante de su Mercedes, la ex Reina Malvada comenzó a sollozar.

Una vez aparcada frente a la mansión, Regina se derrumbó en los brazos de Emma que la acunó como a un niño.

«Habrá que hablar con Henry» acabó por decir la alcaldesa, enjugándose los ojos enrojecidos con la mano

A petición de la alcaldesa, Emma se había ido a buscar a su hijo al colegio. Mientras estaba esperando que tocara el timbre indicando el fin de las clases, alguien la agarró por la cintura susurrándole palabras al oído.

«Entonces, amor, ¿lista para nuestra salida romántica de esta noche?»

Emma se dio la vuelta y miró al pirata que se suponía era su Final Feliz. Se dieron un furtivo beso, antes de que la sheriff intentara encontrar las palabras para cancelar su cita.

«Escucha, Killian, esta noche no va a ser posible. Regina y yo tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante con Henry. Lo siento, otra vez quizás»

La pasividad con la que Emma le había respondido puso los nervios del capitán a prueba. En realidad, la joven no solo lo había ignorado esos últimos días, sino que lo había olvidado por completo, como si su supuesto lazo no tuviera ninguna importancia, cuando se trataba de Regina.

«En serio, Emma, hace días que planifico esta velada, no puedes dejarme así como así»

«Escucha, Hook, comprendo que estés frustrado, pero debes comprender que Henry siempre estará en primer lugar en mi vida, sea lo que sea que haya entre nosotros»

«¿Henry o Regina? ¿Quieres hacerme creer que en diez días que llevas viviendo bajo el mismo techo que esa bruja, no habéis hablado con vuestro hijo? Esta noche o mañana, ¿qué cambia?»

El timbre sonó y la llegada de Henry saltándole al cuello sacó a la sheriff de esa mala situación. Le dio la espalda rápidamente a Hook, caminando hacia su coche con Henry.

«Te prevengo Emma, si continúas así, esto va a acabar mal» la amenazó más por despecho que otra cosa.

Regina se había ocupado de la comida, cocinar la ayudaba a olvidar la enfermedad y la conversación que tendrían.

Henry notó, rápidamente, que algo no era normal, pues ordinariamente la comida en familia era de todo menos silenciosa.

«¿De qué se trata? Sea lo que sea, quiero estar dentro»

«¿Qué te hace creer que pasa algo?» preguntó tímidamente Regina

«¿Estás de broma, mamá? Desapareces, después Ma insiste en venir a vivir aquí. En fin, ¿desde cuándo tenemos una comida en familia sin que las dos discutáis?»

«No es tonto, el chico» sonrió orgullosamente la sheriff despeinando los cabellos de su hijo

«Vayamos al salón, estaremos más cómodos»

Ya sentados en el sofá, con su hijo entre ellas, Regina le suplicó a Emma con la mirada, totalmente incapaz de tomar ella la palabra. La sheriff tomó valor para no derrumbarse ella, ya que el malestar que sentía ante la angustia de la alcaldesa era intensa también.

«Chico, lo que tengo que decirte no es fácil. Es una mala noticia que concierne a tu mamá, y va a exigir mucha paciencia, coraje y amor por parte de todos nosotros»

«De acuerdo, podéis contar conmigo» respondió Henry con fuerza, aunque se voz dejaba ver cierto temor

«Cariño, estoy enferma, un cáncer» dijo Regina, antes de dejar correr libre sus lágrimas.

Henry tomó a su madre en sus brazos para consolarla lo mejor que podía, antes de incluir a Emma en ese abrazo.

 

 

 

 

[i] Pérdida del cabello

[ii] Disminución de glóbulos blancos que conlleva un debilitamiento del sistema inmunitario

[iii] Agotamiento generalizado que no puede remediarse con reposo

[iv]Medicamentos para evitar y tratar las náuseas.


	8. La primera de una larga serie

Era el día de la primera sesión de quimioterapia para Regina. Emma se había levantado temprano, para preparar la pre-medicación y exprimirles algunos cítricos para el aporte de vitamina C, tal y como le había explicado el doctor Whale.

Mientras, Regina emergía dificultosamente de su cama, debido a sus articulaciones cada vez más tensas por la fatiga física y nerviosa provocada por la enfermedad. Se prodigó un corto calentamiento físico, para desentumecer sus manos y pies antes de disfrutar de una ducha bien caliente.

Le habían aconsejado que se visitera abrigada, pues los productos inyectados le darían sensación de frío y escalofríos. Ella que amaba tantos sus trajes de falda y chaqueta y sus zapatos de tacón, tuvo que rendirse a ponerse un pantalón de pana y mocasines, así como un suéter polar que la sheriff había tenido la gentileza de prestarle.

Con el cloruro de magnesio y el juego de limón tragados, no sin una mueca, y habiendo dejado a Henry en la escuela, se dirigieron al hospital.

La víspera, el doctor Whale le había sacado sangre para asegurarse de que su cuerpo estaba en estado de soportar los tratamientos que vendrían.

Se sentaron en la sala de espera señalada para los tratamientos ambulatorios.

«Es increíble que nos hagan esperar tanto tiempo, soy la alcaldesa después de todo» soltó la morena apenas diez minutos después de haber llegado.

«Hacen su trabajo lo mejor que pueden, Regina. Mientras, bebe»

Emma le pasó una taza de infusión por tercera vez desde que se había despertado.

«¿Quiere que mi vejiga acabe por explorar, Miss Swan?»

«Es para favorecer la eliminación de las toxinas que van a inyectarte, cuanto más bebas, mejor será. Y por piedad, deja tus falsos aires de Reina Malvada y llámame Miss Charming, ya que insistes con el miss»

«¿Perdón? Realmente no está en sus cabales, sheriff, espero que lo sepa»

Emma se echó a reír bajito, era muy divertido ver a Regina perder los nervios cada vez que le recordaba sus origines genéticos y familiares.

Algunos minutos más tarde, fueron acogidas por la enfermera Ratched, la mujer a quien la Reina Malvada había confiado hace tiempo la vigilancia de Belle en el sector psiquiátrico.

«Bien, la suerte está echada»

«No te preocupes, me quedaré a tu lado»

Emma le cogió la mano y contra todo pronóstico, Regina se la apretó antes de seguir los pasos de la enfermera que  las condujo hacia la habitación que sería la suya durante las dos o tres horas siguientes.

La enfermera contestó a su paciente sobre los dolores y otras preocupaciones antes de proceder rápidamente a un control de rutina: tensión, temperatura y orina.

Los resultados fueron inmediatamente transmitidos a Whale por teléfono, y este dio su visto bueno a la quimio.

Ratched retiró el parche de lidocaina[1] antes de conectar la perfusión a su cámara implantable. La enfermera nombró los productos que iba a inyectarle en esa primera sesión, pero ni Emma, ni Regina estaban atentas, sus pensamientos estaban focalizados en sus manos entrelazadas.

«¿Todo bien?» acabó por preguntar Emma

«Sí, pero solo ha pasado media hora y ya me aburro»

Emma abrió el bolso que había llevado y sacó de él diversos objetos a la manera de Mary Poppins.

«Veamos, he cogido tu libro de la mesilla de noche, algunas revistas de moda y economía, he cargado algunos juegos en mi Tablet, he traído una baraja y un ajedrez para que te midas conmigo si no estás demasiado cansada, así como un MP3 donde te metido una lista de canciones teniendo en cuenta los discos que he encontrado en tu salón»

«¿Con qué derecho ha tocado mi colección de vinilos?» la interrumpió la morena en cólera.

La sheriff no respondió, demasiado consciente de que podría lamentar las palabras que diría, así que se levantó para dirigirse a la salida.

«¡No, por favor, Emma, no te vayas! Lo siento, solo es que no estoy acostumbrada»

«¿Acostumbrada a qué?» preguntó la rubia, con la mano aún en el pomo de la puerta

«A que alguien quiera de verdad cuidarme. Es algo que no sucede desde…» se puso a pensar, antes de volver a hablar «…desde hace muchos decenios»

«¿Daniel?» preguntó Emma dándose la vuelta «¿Lo echas de menos?»

«Sí, aunque hay días que lo olvido. Cuando Whale lo devolvió a la vida, me dijo que quería que yo me reconstruyera, para que encontrara la felicidad, pero ya era demasiado tarde para mí»

«No digas eso, Regina»

«Los malvados no tiene nunca un Final Feliz, Robin es la prueba de ello. ¿Te imaginas al defensor de los pobres y desfavorecidos, al justiciero de Sherwood  acaramelado con la Reina Malvada?» ella rio «Nos hicimos ilusiones, cuando de antemano estaba todo perdido, solo Marianne es perfecta para alguien como él, y las cosas están bien así»

Tal resignación por parte de la fuerte mujer que ella había admirado desde que la hubo conocido rompió algo en Emma e inmersa en sus emociones, se acercó a Regina, para estrecharla en sus brazos.

«Tendrás tu Final Feliz, Regina, palabra de Emma Swan. Si realmente soy la Salvadora, entonces no descansaré hasta que lo consigas»

Y ahí, en esa antecámara de la muerte, por primera vez desde la desaparición de Daniel, Regina creyó plenamente, con todo su corazón, con toda su alma y todas sus fuerzas, que era posible.

Dos horas más tarde, salieron del hospital para dirigirse a Granny’s a comer algo antes de que la alcaldesa se fuera a su casa para una larga siesta y la sheriff a la comisaria para adelantar como mínimo el papeleo, dejando el terreno a su padre y a Ruby en caso de necesidad.

Durante los días siguientes, alternaron entre quimioterapia y radioterapia, para optimizar el máximo las posibilidades de curación sin tener que recurrir a una nueva intervención quirúrgica.

 

 

[1] Anestésico cutáneo aplicado una hora antes de la quimio, para evitar los dolores de cada punción.


	9. Regalos inesperados

La primera semana de tratamientos alternos-quimio y radioterapia-había pasado sin demasiadas contrariedades. A excepción de algunas nauseas, Regina lo estaba soportando. Emma la acompañaba cada mañana, negándose a dejarla antes de que la sesión finalizara, a no ser por una urgencia. Disfrutaban de esos momentos para hablar mucho sobre sus respectivos pasados, momentos entrecortados por partidas de ajedrez bastante disputadas.

Regina que había sido iniciada muy joven en el juego de los príncipes y reyes por su padre la ganaba siempre, mientras no dejaba de hablar cada vez más sin incluso dar la impresión de tener que esforzarse, para no disgustar demasiado a Emma que se desesperaba por no encontrar defensa frente a su rival.

La sheriff había insistido para que se cogiera, al menos,  dos horas de descanso al mediodía y se acordara una siesta en la sobremesa, pero Regina se las arreglaba para acortar ese tiempo en cuanto la rubia le daba la espalda, su trabajo de alcaldesa la acaparaba demasiado.

Y así es cómo durante una entrevista con Gold sobre el tema de las finanzas de la ciudad, le vino un malestar, tuvo el tiempo justo para agarrarse a la mesa y dar los pocos pasos que la separaban de la silla. Se dejó caer con toda la elegancia posible para no parecer débil ante su rival de siempre.

Parecía que Gold no había visto nada, demasiado ocupado con las cifras que tenía delante. Una vez sola, Regina cogió algunos expedientes e informó a su secretaría que se iba a casa.

«¿Algo va mal, Señora Alcaldesa?»

«¿Por qué tendría que ir algo mal?» respondió secamente

«Es solo que usted nunca ha empezado una mañana después de las diez desde su regreso y ahora se va antes del fin de las clases, cuando antes trabajaba desde el amanecer hasta casi el anochecer»

«¿Está acaso insinuando que me aprovecho de mi estatus para tocarme el ombligo?» preguntó Regina fusilándola con la mirada

«No, no, Señora Alcaldesa, sé muy bien que hace lo mejor por todos nosotros. Me parece muy bien que piense un poco en usted y que pase más tiempo con su familia»

«Para su conocimiento, trabajo mejor desde casa, pues con estos imbéciles que vienen a molestarme por cualquier tontería, no avanzó en los expedientes» precisó Regina enseñándole el maletín que llevaba con ella.

«No tiene que explicarse, Señora Alcaldesa»

«Y no me moleste a no ser que una nueva maldición amenace la ciudad, en caso contrario, dígales que tengo mejores cosas que hacer»

«Bien, euh, que pase buena tarde, Señora Alcaldesa»

Al llegar a la casa, tuvo justo el tiempo para salir corriendo al cuarto de baño y vomitar el modesto almuerzo que había tomado en Granny’s en el lavabo.

Se limpió la boca lo mujer que pudo, y se dejó caer en la cama.

«Ya está, ya comienza» no pudo evitar pensar antes de caer en un agitado sueño.

Apenas se había quedado dormida cuando tocaron a la puerta. Regina intentó ignorarlo volviéndose a hundir en la almohada, pero el visitante parecía no querer dejar que lo hiciera, así que se colocó la ropa que había acabado de quitarse y bajó a abrir.

«Más le vale que alguien haya muerto, si no, ya me encargaré yo» gritó ante la expresión divertida del carpintero.

«Buenos días, Regina»

«Marco. Pero, ¿qué hace ese camión en mi propiedad? ¿Desde cuándo la casa de la alcaldesa se ha convertido en un parking?» se indignó ella, olvidando el dolor de cabeza que se le había juntado a las náuseas.

«Al pasar, he visto su coche, y como acabo de terminar su pedido, estoy aquí para entregárselo, Regina»

«¿Mi pedido?»

«Regina, estoy contento de verte, aunque siento todo lo que ha pasado» los interrumpió una voz bien conocida

«Buenos días, Robin» respondió ella sin emoción

Volver a verlo, extrañamente no fue tan doloroso como lo había sido volver a ver a Daniel, incluso después de todo el tiempo pasado desde su muerte. ¿Se habría equivocado Campanilla o…? Regina se prohibió pensar más en eso, se negaba a pensar que el tiempo, finalmente se había llevado con él su capacidad de amar.

El arquero volvió a hablar, incómodo

«Escucha, siento de verdad todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. No soy ese tipo de hombre…si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…»

«Lo sé, de todas maneras, es mejor para Roland, nunca se puede reemplazar a una madre»

Ella le sonrió con tristeza, mientras él se unía a Leroy y Marco para ayudarlos a descargar una magnifica escalera de madera de cerezo del primer camión.

«¿Qué tiene la otra de malo?»

«Vamos, Regina, ese vulgar amasijo de madera, sin alma alguna, totalmente indigno de una Reina como usted, y totalmente indigno de un artesano como yo» respondió Marco entrando en el hall, para desmontar la escalera provisional que él había colocado unos días antes.

Regina salió a dar una vuelta, mientras que Marco, ayudado por los enanos, le daba el último toque a su hall nuevo. Se sentó en un banco, observando a los niños jugar en el nuevo castillo de Henry. No se lo podía creer, ¿qué les habría prometido Emma para que ellos pusieran el alma en las obras?

Volvió dos horas más tarde para admirar la obra de ebanistería. Geppetto le había dado una forma moderna a su escalera. Los motivos ornamentales que recordaban al Bosque Encantado a lo largo de la barrera que sostenía el pasamanos así como el pequeño balcón interior que servía de pasillo hacia las habitaciones estaban esculpidos con finura.

El color cálido aportado por la madera maciza alegraba el mármol blanco del austero hall. Unos resplandores rojos turbaron su visión, y Regina alzó la vista para ver qué los provocaba.

«Wow, es magnífica» exclamó Henry que volvía del cole

Casi pierde el equilibrio cuando su hijo se lanzó con todo su peso a sus brazos.

«Y, ¿cómo la encuentras?» preguntó Emma, pasando a su vez por la puerta

«Es…es…no tengo palabras, miss…Emma…¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?»

Regina admiró una vez más la lámpara de cristal soplado en rojo que los enanos le habían confeccionado.

«¿Asombroso, verdad? Particularmente cuando se piensa que nuestro experto en cristalería es Mocoso» añadió Leroy mientras abría una botella de cerveza de las que Emma había traído para el equipo.

«No merezco tanto»

«Eso no se lo voy a discutir, Majestad»

«¡Leroy!» se indignó Marco

«Pero por lo que se ve la joven aquí presente piensa de otro modo, así que ¿quién soy yo para ir en contra de la opinión de la Salvadora?» dijo el enano

Se acabaron todos las cervezas antes de retirarse. Henry estrechó una vez más a la mujer que lo había criado antes de salir corriendo hacia su cuarto.

«¡Henry, no corras por las escaleras, es peligroso!» dijeron las dos mujeres a la vez, antes de echarse a reír.

«Gracias, Emma, gracias por todo» le dijo Regina sonriendo, antes de estrecharla en sus brazos de una forma algo torpe.

«No hay de qué. Bueno, ¿qué vamos a comer?» preguntó la rubia, algo avergonzada.

 

 


	10. Una noche para olvidar o no

Tres días más tarde, Regina había dejado una vez más su trabajo al medio día, pretextando una cita importante fuera de la alcaldía, para no alimentar las sospechas de su secretaria. Quería retrasar al máximo el momento en que tendría que informar a la población de Storybrooke de su estado de salud. Gold y Albert Spencer se frotarían las manos ante la perspectiva de apartarla definitivamente de la alcaldía a la menor señal de debilidad, y nada más pensarlo, se ponía mala.

Cuando Emma volvió después de haber recogido a Henry de la escuela, se sorprendió al ver el Mercedes aparcado delante de la casa, cuando no eran sino las cinco de la tarde. Algo iba mal, la Salvadora lo sentía en las tripas y ya hacía varios días, pero se había armado de paciencia para no alterar a la Reina Malvada.

«Ah, ya estáis aquí, estaba descansando un poco. Es increíble las tonterías que ponen por la tele, nunca comprenderé la fascinación de la gente de tu mundo por esta caja de imágenes» criticó Regina apagando el aparato antes de dirigirse a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Regina había hecho su lasaña casera, acompañada de una ensalada y una tarta de manzanas para el postre, era de lejos su menú estrella. Henry y Emma se lanzaron literalmente sobre la comida como si llevaran días sin comer. En cuanto a Regina, intentó, más mal que bien, engañar al estómago picoteando un poco lo que se había servido en el plato, cosa que no se le escapó a la vista de lince de la antigua cazadora de primas.

Al final de la cena, la sheriff fue llamada a causa de un altercado por embriaguez en la vía pública, algo bastante común con los enanos. A su regreso, constató que Regina ya se había retirado a su habitación, y aún no eran sino las 21:00.

Emma subió al piso de arriba, mientras admiraba la obra de Marco, perdiéndose por algunos momentos en las extrañas esculturas que ilustraban el Bosque Encantado. De ese mundo de cuento de hadas donde convivían ogros y otras criaturas mágicas y maravillosas ella había experimentado algo, cierto, pero imaginarse vivir ahí para siempre era diferente. Regina habría estado segura, pero desde la destrucción del campo de judías, ya no había esperanza de volver un día.

La Salvadora se culpaba por no encontrar un medio para enviar a la Reina allá, para que no se viera sometida a la enfermedad de este mundo, y paradójicamente, también estaba aliviada de que eso fuera imposible. ¿Era egoísmo no querer volver a vivir la separación que habían vivido durante un año?

Una queja se escuchó y la sheriff entró precitadamente en el espacio privado de la alcaldesa. Lo que vio le partió el corazón: Regina estaba retorciéndose en el cuarto de baño, el rostro deformado por el dolor, vomitando hasta la bilis.

La Salvadora cogió enseguida una toalla para refrescar la frente en sudor de la Reina, mientras la colocaba lo más cómodamente posible en su pecho.

«Te tengo, Regina, respira profundamente, va a ir mejor, estoy aquí» le deslizaba la rubia en su oído como un mantra.

La proximidad de la sheriff, su calma, aunque aparente, pues interiormente estaba tan angustiada si no más que la alcaldesa, y la dulzura de sus palabras apaciguaron su malestar, como si los brazos de la Salvadora fuera el lugar más seguro del universo para la Reina.

Cuando las náuseas pasaron, Emma levantó su preciosa carga para dejarla con delicadeza en sus sábanas de satén. Le sostuvo la cabeza, para que se rehidratara dando unos buches de agua, antes de dejarle un beso en su frente y apagar la lámpara de la mesilla de noche.

«Quédate»

«No estoy lejos, solo la puerta de enfrente. Solo tienes que llamarme y estaré aquí en unos segundos»

«Lo sé, pero quédate igualmente. Por favor, Emma»

Regina nunca rogaba, ella ordenaba, así que esas débiles palabras dichas en un murmullo convencieron a Emma. Rápidamente se quitó sus zapatos, su camisa y su pantalón antes de deslizarse contra la espalda de esa mujer de poder más vulnerable que nunca. Vestida únicamente con su top y sus braguitas, Emma enlazó una vez más a la madre adoptiva de su hijo. Ese gesto que, no mucho tiempo atrás les hubiera aparecido tan descabellado y fuera de lugar, ahora les parecía de lo más natural.

Tranquilizada por los brazos y el cuerpo musculoso de la sheriff, la Señora Alcaldesa se quedó dormida como un bebé, lejos de las pesadillas que habían alimentado sus noches desde la aparición del primer bulto.

Cuando emergió del sueño, ya el sol estaba bastante alto en el cielo. Emma ya no estaba a su lado, pero una nota manuscrita había sido dejada sobre la almohada.

_Buenos días, Regina_

_Dormías tan profundamente que hemos preferido no despertarte. He informado a tu secretaria y he llamado al hospital para aplazar tu cita a esta tarde. Te recogeré a las dos. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame a comisaría o al móvil. Y por favor, no hagas nada insensato, cuídate._

_Afectuosamente Henry y Emma._

Regina aún no se creía que la rubia se hubiera quedado para sostenerla, borrando a golpe de varita mágica todos sus demonios que por momentos la llevaban al borde la locura. A excepción de Daniel, nunca nadie se había preocupado de verdad por ella, incluso Robin buscaba más la presencia de la mujer fuerte, contando con ella para solucionar el menor problema que siempre acababa por llegar a Storybrooke. Y ahí estaba, la irritante madre biológica de Henry, la misma que había tenido la audacia de atacar su adorado manzano, es quien estaba a su lado dispuesta a enfrentar la peor prueba de su existencia.

El perfume tan característico de la sheriff, madera de sándalo y canela, mezclado con algo de olor a cuero, le arrancó una sonrisa. No había soñado, la Salvadora había venido a aliviar sus males y la había acunado en sus brazos toda la noche.

Se sorprendió inhalando una vez más ese perfume oprimiendo contra ella la almohada en la que la rubia había descansado esa noche.

Una voz proveniente de la planta baja la arrancó de sus ensoñaciones. ¿Quién se habría permitido entrar en la casa sin ser invitado?

Cogió la ropa que Emma había doblado con cuidado sobre una silla al pie de la cama, y salió de la habitación tras haberse ajustado las arrugas de la falda ante su imponente espejo.

¡Cuál no sería su sorpresa, cuando vio a Blanca amamantando a su hijo en mitad de la cocina!

«¿Qué mal viento te ha traído hasta aquí?» le preguntó mientras se servía una taza de café sin ofrecerle una a su ex hijastra.

«Buenos días, si eso» replicó Blanca visiblemente contrariada

«¿Qué quieres de mí? Y habla rápido, no tengo toda la vida por delante»

«Quiero que dejes de impedirle a Emma pasar tiempo con su amor verdadero. No porque la vida te niegue tu final feliz, debes alejar a mi hija del suyo»

«¿Perdón?» escupió la mitad del negro líquido antes de proseguir «Te señalo que ha sido ella la que ha querido venir a vivir aquí, no yo. No es mi culpa si ya no siente deseo de andar por ahí enamorando con su manco Capitán. En cambio sí es tu culpa si Daniel está muerto, así que no me vengas a acusar haciéndote pasar como una santa, Mary Margaret. ¡Ciertamente cargaré con mis errores, pero no con los tuyos, así que ahora sal de mi casa, antes de que cometa algo irreparable!» gritó la Reina Malvada.

«Regina, perdóname, no es lo que quería decir, lo siento, no es contra ti, bueno, no únicamente contra ti…»

«Gracias, feliz de saberlo»

«Es solo que pensaba que podría reencontrarme con mi hija tras la segunda maldición y toda esa historia con Zelena. Pero es como si siempre hubiera algo nuevo para alejarla. Pasó cerca de un mes removiendo cielo y tierra para encontrarte, y cuando vuelve, nos anuncia que se viene a vivir aquí contigo y Henry»

«¿Qué te dijo ella para justificar esta increíble idea?»

«Solo que tenía una buena razón, pero que no podía contarla»

Inconscientemente Regina había mantenido la respiración, asustada ante la idea de que, una vez más, su secreto hubiera sido expuesto por la hija al igual que lo fue tiempo atrás por la madre.

«Soy su madre, Regina, me preocupo solamente por su felicidad, ¿es pedir demasiado?»

«Lo comprendo, la voy a alentar para que vaya a verte y acepte las invitaciones de Hook» respondió la alcaldesa con más dulzura

«Gracias, es todo lo que te pido»

«Es una buena persona» añadió Regina, dándose cuenta de que lo pensaba realmente.

 

 


	11. Verdad inospechada

La bandera roja con la efigie del más famoso conejo de los cuentos para niños ondeaba aún en lo alto del establecimiento que su novio adoraba por encima de todo. Emma franqueó el umbral del Rabbit Hole con más de media hora de retraso.

A pesar de la insistencia de la Señora Alcaldesa para que se arreglara bien, eufemismo para decir que su pusiera un vestido, la sheriff se había contentado con unos vaqueros negros que ceñían perfectamente su trasero, resaltados por un cinturón de hebilla de los Hell Angels,  una blusa ceñida en la cintura de color plata, su chaqueta de cuero y sandalias del mismo color, sencillas y con un mínimo de tacón.

La Salvadora había comprendido rápidamente que el desagrado de la Reina era completamente fingido, arrancándole un «muy sexy, Miss Swan» cuando salía de la casa moviendo sus caderas para dirigirse a su escarabajo amarillo.

Al divisar a Hook ya bien cómodo en la barra, un vaso vacío de ron delante de él, y otro en su boca, Emma no tuvo sino un deseo: dar media vuelta.

Sin embargo, sabía que Regina tenía razón. Ella llevaba ignorando a Killian desde hacía semanas, con excusas cada vez menos creíbles. ¿Cómo le habría podido explicar a la madre adoptiva de su hijo que prefería pasar su tiempo en compañía de una persona enferma, taciturna, colérica y por momentos de verdad difícil de llevar, antes que con su supuesto Amor Verdadero, cuando ni ella misma sabía dónde estaba en su vida sentimental?

La víspera, Regina la había echado de su despacho mientras estaban degustando tranquilamente una copa de cidra a solas como habían tomado la costumbre de hacer cada noche después de que Henry se metiera en la cama. Ella literalmente le había dado con la puerta en las narices porque aún no había dicho sí a la nueva invitación del capitán.

Echaba de menos aquella mañana en la que se había despertado al lado de la morena. Regina se había puesto enferma varias noches después de eso, pero se negaba a que ella se quedara, como si algo o alguien le hubiera dicho que no dejara que se volviera a producir. ¿Qué había de malo en que tranquilizara a la alcaldesa tomándola en sus brazos? Sin olvidar que esa cercanía ahuyentaba sus propias pesadillas.

«Finalmente, amor, comenzaba a creer que me habías vuelto a dar plantón…en ese agujero» añadió él

La besó en plena boca, haciendo caso omiso de su aliento a alcohol, para gran asco de la joven.

«Killian, tenemos que hablar» dijo Emma tras haberle hecho a Ashley una seña para que le sirviera una cerveza.

«De todo lo que quieras, amor, pero primero tengo que tomarme una revancha»

Le pasó un taco de billar y se encaminó hacia la mesa de juego, esperando que la partida y una nueva victoria aplacaran a su novia, que, él lo sabía, estaba a punto de dejarlo.

«Tú y yo sabemos lo que hay, Hook, ¿por qué volver este momento aún más doloroso?»

«¿Al menos siente ella lo mismo que tú?»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«¿De verdad, amor? Después de todo lo que hemos vivido y atravesado juntos, ¿por qué te obstinas en mentirme pretendiendo que no hay nada entre la señora alcaldesa y tú? ¡A falta de tu amor, pensaba que me merecía, al menos, tu consideración y tu honestidad, Emma!» se enervó golpeando la bola blanca sobre la mesa de billar con una fuerza más de la debida, antes de inclinarse una vez más para golpear una bola más.

«Regina solo es una amiga, una muy buena amiga, pero todo se acaba ahí. Quizás estamos ahora más apegadas porque compartimos el amor de Henry, no lo sé, nunca he sido muy buena en las relaciones humanas. Antes de Regina, solo tuve una amiga de verdad, al menos es lo que yo creía, pero al igual que todo lo que toco, terminó en desastre. Lily no fue sino el primero de todos mis fracasos en la materia» explicó Emma encadenando dos tacadas seguidas.

El capitán se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos antes de esbozar una sonrisa. ¿Podría ser que la sheriff capaz de reconocer la menor mentira en los demás fuera totalmente ciega cuando se trataba de su propio destino? ¿Que la criatura nacida del Amor Verdadero, la Salvadora con el corazón tan poderoso que ni la misma Cora pudo arrancárselo del pecho, la hija de la pareja más mítica de todos los países de cuentos reunidos fuera totalmente incapaz de reconocerlo cuando se le presentaba delante? La ironía de la situación lo divirtió mucho y de repente todo el rencor contra la que había compartido su vida durante un tiempo se esfumó como por encantamiento. Volvió a meter una bola en el agujero y continuó

«¿Sabes esa mirada que tu madre a veces pone cuando mira a tu padre?»

«Oh, ¿quieres decir esa mirada totalmente melosa y completamente vomitiva que me hace echar de menos a veces a mi compañera de piso amante de los pájaros?» replicó Emma cogiendo ventaja en el juego

«Es así como yo miraba a Milah, exactamente la misma que tienes tú cuando Su Majestad está en la misma estancia» la sorprendió él, hasta el punto de que la hace perder su golpe, tirando directamente la bola blanca al agujero, dándole ventaja a su adversario.

«Ya no sabes de verdad qué inventar, mi pobre Killian, deberías realmente dejar de emborracharte, porque si no,  un día te encontrarás empalado en tu propio garfio»

«No será con el alpiste que sirven aquí» rio él ganando la partida por primera vez en dos años

«¿Revancha?»

«Sería un placer, pero será en otra ocasión, amor. Ahora debo ahogar mi desesperación y partir a la búsqueda de una nueva doncella. En cuanto a ti, deberías saber después de todo este tiempo que no se hace esperar a una Reina»

Se esperaba  que ella le contradijera una vez más, pero Emma no hizo nada. Ella se conformó con un largo abrazo, un beso en la mejilla mal afeitada, y unas palabras al oído.

«Gracias, cuídate y no vuelvas a las andadas, si no, te garantizo que te encontraré para darte una patada en el culo»

«¿Es una promesa?»

«Es una promesa»

Ella le sonrió, añadiendo un guiño antes de recoger su chaqueta de cuero y dejar el Rabbit Hole.

Vagabundeó durante más de una hora por las calles de Storybrooke al volante de su escarabajo pensando en las palabras del capitán. Lo que le molestaba al final no era que él pudiera tener razón, sino que él lo había visto y comprendido antes que ella.

Y ahora, ¿qué se supone que tiene que hacer?

 


	12. Belleza en seda

Emma no había vuelto sino bastante tarde, por lo que también hizo que se levantara más tarde de lo normal. Habiéndose duchado y vestido a la máxima velocidad, salió corriendo de la habitación de invitados que Regina le había adjudicado.

«Hola, Ma»

«Hola chico, ¿dónde está tu madre?»

«Pensaba que estaba contigo» respondió Henry terminando de poner la mesa del desayuno.

Ciertamente no era normal, la Alcaldesa siempre era la primera en levantarse, incluso los fines de semana, y la enfermedad no había cambiado eso. Emma sintió, de repente, una bola en el estómago, enviando a su mente la imagen de Regina retorciéndose de dolor, vomitando las tripas, y subió las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro, entrando en la habitación de la Reina incluso sin llamar.

«¡Por Dios, Emma!» gritó Regina dándose la vuelta sobresaltada, dejando caer al suelo el cepillo que sujetaba en las manos.

Emma vio a la Alcaldesa sentada delante del tocador, el reflejo en el gran espejo dejaba claro que la morena acababa de llorar, lo que encogió el corazón de la rubia.

La sheriff se acercó y se agachó para recoger el objeto cubierto de una espesa capa de cabellos.

«Esto es un desastre» escupió la Reina Malvada intentando arreglar su peinado con sus manos, que se encontraron también llenas de cabellos.

«Shutt, vamos a solucionar eso» intentó calmarla su amiga.

«¿Cómo? ¡Seré el hazmerreír de todo Storybrooke!» se lamentó Regina, escondiendo su desesperación bajo el enfado.

«¡Henry!» llamó Emma, habiéndolo escuchado subir tras ella, también inquieto y quedarse tras la puerta de la habitación de su madre adoptiva esperando saber qué ocurría.

«Ve a buscarme una toalla, la maquinilla eléctrica, una cuchilla de afeitar y la espuma que Killian ha dejado olvidada en mi habitación»

 _Super, ha traído a su amante manco a mi casa_ , pensó Regina, frustrada y ligeramente celosa, lo que ella, por supuesto, nunca confesaría. Henry volvió algunos minutos más tarde con todo lo pedido, mientras que Emma había ido a llenar un bañadera de agua y se había colocado tras la espalda de la Alcaldesa.

«¡Ni le ocurra, Miss Swan!» gritó la Reina Malvada, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que la sheriff se disponía a hacer.

«¡Ma, cuidado!» la advirtió Henry cuando vio la bola de fuego que por instinto se había formado en la palma de su madre adoptiva.

«Regina, te dije que íbamos a hacer todo para que te curaras, y cuando dije todo, quería decir absolutamente todo, así que, por favor, confía en mí y quita eso» le dijo la Salvadora con dulzura, pero igualmente con firmeza.

«Pero, ¿qué pintas tendré?»

«Seguirás siendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo, Regina, aunque tu espejo, según lo que cuentan, te diga a veces lo contrario, nadie, me entiendes, nadie podrá igualar tu belleza»

«Ma tiene razón, seguirás siendo la más hermosa, los que dicen lo contrario están celosos» confirmó Henry

Regina los miró a los dos, parándose más tiempo en los ojos esmeraldas, y al no vislumbrar en ellos ninguna mentira, dio su consentimiento con un asentimiento de cabeza, ya que había perdido todas sus palabras ante la intensidad de la mirada compartida. Henry miró, a su vez, a sus madres, algo no era normal y contaba con descubrir ese nuevo misterio.

«Henry, para ti el honor» decretó Emma, confiándole la maquinilla eléctrica que él cogió de modo vacilante, no completamente tranquilo por tener que atentar de esa manera contra la cabellera de su madre.

«Déjale una banda en el centro» le sugirió la rubia, dispuesta ya a improvisar una cresta a la Señora Alcaldesa.

«¡Ni se le ocurra!» se ofuscó ella volviendo a tratarla de usted.

«Mamá, romperías como punk, serías la mamá más guay de todo Storybrooke» afirmó su hijo orgullosamente antes de echarse a reír.

Emma no puedo contenerse por más tiempo e hizo lo mismo. La Reina Malvada les dirigió una mirada furiosa, antes de sorprenderlos dejándose ella también ir en una fuerte carcajada. Emma sacó su móvil de sus pantalones para inmortalizar ese momento.

Algunos selfies más tarde, Emma terminó su trabajo con la cuchilla. Regina observó su nueva imagen bajo todos los ángulos, reconociendo apenas a la mujer calva que la miraba desde el espejo. Algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, mientras se mordía los labios para evitar los sollozos que se empeñaban en franquearlos.

«Antes morir que salir así a la calle, Miss Swan» soltó en un tono mordaz

«Menos mal que en este mundo existen alternativas llamadas pelucas. Mientras eliges un modelo que te guste en alguna peluquería fuera de Storybrooke donde te llevaré el lunes a primera hora…» Emma abrió los cajones de la cómoda hasta encontrar lo que buscaba «…vas a elegir uno de tus pañuelos»

La Reina observó los diferentes foulards de seda que había olvidado que tenía, conteniéndose para no injuriar a la Salvadora por haber tocado sus cosas sin su permiso.

«Bueno, yo os dejo, porque con todo esto, aún no he comido y mis amigos y yo hemos previsto aprovechar este hermoso día para ir al lago» dijo Henry, repentinamente, incómodo.

Las dos mujeres no se lo tomaron a pecho, perfectamente conscientes  de que el adolescente tenía que disfrutar del tiempo libre con sus amigos, ya pesaba suficientemente sobre sus hombros la enfermedad de Regina. Emma le dio un poco de dinero y Regina le marcó la hora de regreso, antes que las dos le dieron un abrazo familiar.

Al encontrarse solas, Emma comenzó a  anudar el foulard de franjas rojas que Regina había elegido de diferentes maneras hasta que la morena dio su aprobado al anudado en forma de turbante.

«Este me queda bien»

«A mi parecer, falta algo» respondió Emma, antes de escrutar con la mirada los diferentes objetos apilados en el tocador.

Acabó por abrir un pequeño joyero y sacó unos magníficos pendientes de coral y perlas negras de Tahití.

«Voilà, con esto, estará de verdad perfecta. Una verdadera Maharani[1]» exclamó Emma admirando a Regina en el espejo.

«Es magnífico, Emma» dijo Regina asombrada ante el resultado final.

«Eres tú la que eres magnífica» le sonrió Emma antes de depositarle un largo beso en la mejilla, en la comisura de los labios.

¿Cuál de las dos se había enrojecido y cuál fue invadida de repente por una ola de calor?

Se separaron avergonzadas, antes de volverse a encontrar treinta minutos más tarde alrededor de la mesa tan amablemente puesta por Henry cerca de dos horas antes. Hundidas, cada una en su desayuno, evitaban la mirada de la otra, intentando clarificar sus pensamientos y comprender sus emociones.

 

[1] Reina de la India


	13. No=sí

Regina se había refugiado en su despacho donde intentaba, en vano concentrarse en los informes financieros de los últimos trabajos de restauración que tuvo que llevar a cabo a causa de los destrozos ocasionados por su medio hermana.

Al cabo de diez minutos, la Reina Malvada dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pila de documentos, de la que cientos de hojas se diseminaron por el suelo. Su frustración aún no se había ido, se levantó para darle patadas a los papeles tirados por el suelo, agujerando más de una hoja con sus eternos tacones, mientras que pinchazos en sus manos le indicaban que las bolas de fuego no estaban lejos.

Al pensar en el empeño de su pueblo y sobre todo de Emma para restaurar su casa tras su último ataque, se dejó caer en el sillón, antes de coger la botella de whisky que no había tocado desde que la Salvadora se había mudado ahí.

¿Qué importaba si era totalmente desaconsejado con su medicación? La Alcaldesa se sirvió un primer vaso, después un segundo.

«¡Por Dios! Pero, ¿qué se le pasó por la mente?» escupió «Si yo no hubiera girado la cabeza en el último momento…»

Regina estaba convencida de haber hecho lo conveniente, entonces, ¿por qué lamentaba de repente una salida hipotéticamente diferente?

«Soy la Reina Malvada de la historia, no tengo sino lo que me merezco…Además, atentaría contra todas las reglas que rigen los cuentos de hadas…» intentó convencerse en voz alta antes de tragarse el líquido dorado.

«Es la madre biológica de Henry…aunque eso estaría a favor de esta locura…» argumentó con ella misma

«Quizás, pero es la hija de Blanca, lo que me convierte a mí en su…» no, mejor vale dejar esto aparte, aunque ver a su hijastra convertirse en su suegra aparecía, de repente, como una revancha más que placentera.

«Pero eso no sucederá, aunque…no debe, nunca…»

La mirada almendrada se hundió en el fondo del tercer vaso, buscando visualizar allí su pasado-a falta de tener futuro- como en una bola de cristal.

La llegada de Emma a Storybrooke había reavivado sus miedos más escondidos, sembrando la confusión en el pequeño pueblo que había estado tranquilo durante veintiocho años, amenazándola constantemente con separarla de su hijo. Sin embargo, la Salvadora, tras un sueño de una generación que había dormido su sufrimiento, dejándola como muerta a la cabeza de un reino sin desafíos ni verdaderos súbditos, la había despertado a una nueva vida, arrancándole la etiqueta de malvada, o casi, trayendo con ella una cotidianidad tranquilizadora y azarosa.

Súbitamente, decenas de momentos felices le vinieron  a la memoria, y en cada uno de ellos, sin excepción, Emma estaba a su lado. Incuso en el asunto de la presunta muerte del doctor Hopper, a pesar de todos los horrores que le había podido decir tras haber sido arrestada, la sheriff había continuado buscando la verdad. La había salvado del espectro, la había acompañado a Neverland, protegido de los tejemanejes de Gold, de su madre y de Zelena. En realidad, cada vez que algo significativo había aparecido en su vida, Emma había estado ahí, como una constante necesaria para el correcto funcionamiento de su universo.

Bruscamente, el vaso aún medio lleno explotó en miles de trozos contra la pared que tenía delante. Regina acababa de darse cuenta de lo que Emma representaba realmente para ella, pero también que era demasiado tarde, y que sería mejor no decir nada, pues se debe proteger a los que se ama, y aceptar esto sería fuente de un mayor sufrimiento para la bella rubia que se había anidado en esa parte de su corazón que ella pensaba ya no tener.

«Me estoy muriendo» pronunció invadiéndola una tristeza mucho mayor que la que la invadió a la muerte de Daniel.

Hacía algunas semanas ella encaraba la muerte casi como una amiga, la que podría finalmente aliviarla, pero hoy es la que le va a quitar todo. Sentada, con la cabeza hundida en sus manos, los sollozos se ampararon de todo su ser.

 

«No es más que una idiota, Miss Swan, al igual que sus dos idiotas de padres, ¿qué otra cosa podría esperar?»

Las palabras de la Reina Malvada la alcanzaron en plena cara cuando ella solo había querido charlar de lo que había pasado o casi pasado entre ellas. Al notar que no debía apurar a la alcaldesa, la había dejado acabar su comida, después se había dado prisa en recoger la mesa y lavar los platos. A continuación, algo había empujado a Emma a decirle a Regina que había roto con Hook de mutuo acuerdo. La sheriff pensaba, de verdad, que eso le agradaría, y ¿ahí estaba a lo que tenía derecho?

«¡Maldita sea! De verdad, ¿cómo he podido pensar semejante cosa? No soy más que una idiota, ella tiene toda la razón» vociferaba Emma tras el volante de su escarabajo que circulaba sin destino preciso por las calles de Storybrooke.

«Pensaba que éramos amigas, a falta de otra cosa, pero no, ¡Madame no necesita nada ni a nadie! Quizás mi presencia en la casa-que yo le he impuesto-le molesta mucho»

Sin embargo, el recuerdo de las charlas durante las sesiones de quimioterapia, los momentos compartidos alrededor de un copa de sidra cada noche, y la noche en que pudo tranquilizarla estrechándola en sus brazos contradecían todo eso.

«Definitivamente Regina Mills, ¿por qué siempre tienes que complicarlo todo?» se enervó la rubia, incapaz de resolver esa paradoja omnipresente en todo lo que hacía o decía la alcaldesa.

«No es posible, algo se me está escapando» reflexionó mientras una sirena se escuchó tras ella

«¡Solo me faltaba esto!»

Emma se detuvo en el bordillo de la acera, mientras su padre salía del coche de policía para ir a su encuentro.

«Entonces, ¿es así como mi hija, alias la sheriff de Storybrooke, ocupa sus fines de semana libres?» la interrogó David más preocupado que enfadado.

«Lo siento, papá, no me daba cuenta a cuánto iba»

«La velocidad es una cosa, pero saltarte el semáforo en rojo en el centro de la ciudad es otra, cariño»

«¿De verdad me vas a multar?» preguntó incapaz de recordar ningún semáforo, cuando sabía, evidentemente, que había uno en el cruce.

«¿Qué te está preocupando, hija?»

«Regina» se sorprendió respondiendo «Pensaba que la comprendía, al menos un poco, pero por lo que se ve, no. ¿Son todas las mujeres tan complicadas?» le preguntó ella

«Oh, vaya que sí» rio él antes de seguir hablando «Es sobre todo porque se inquietan sin cesar, por todo y por todo el mundo, cuestionándose sin descanso lo que podría pasar en la confrontación de las diferentes cosas que hacen en sus vidas. Tu madre, por ejemplo, rechazo mi oferta de matrimonio ocho veces»

«Pero, sois el amor verdadero el uno del otro, no comprendo»

«Cierto, pero se había puesto precio a su cabeza en los cinco reinos, y ella no quería que la amenaza de Regina me afectara también»

«¿Quieres decir que se negaba porque te amaba?»

David movió la cabeza para confirmarlo, y el corazón de Emma dio un brinco en su pecho, que comprendió más rápidamente que su cabeza, demasiado ocupada a poner las cosas en orden, y una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios.

«Lo siento, papá, pero tengo que volver a casa inmediatamente»

Ella abrazó a su padre, sorprendido, antes de colocarse bien tras el volante y encender otra vez el motor.

«Tu madre estará muy feliz de verte»

«Por supuesto, dile que la llamaré para marcar una tarde de la semana que viene»

¿Desde cuándo la mansión se había convertido en casa para Emma? David, totalmente perdido, volvió a su vehículo también. Definitivamente, convertirse en padre de una chica de treinta años era completamente desconcertante.

 

 


	14. Aquí y ahora

Emma había aparcado su coche en mitad del sendero, y subido de un salto los cuatro escalones que llevaban a la puerta de entrada que poco antes había cerrado de un portazo. El silencio reinaba, así que Emma presumió que Regina no había salido de su despacho al igual que siempre hacía cuando estaba enfadada.

Entro sin llamar y lo que vio le partió el corazón. Un desorden imposible reinaba en la estancia por lo general tan ordenada y, sentada en el sofá, estaba Regina temblando y sollozando como un niño.

La sheriff se acercó a grandes pasos para cogerla en sus brazos. Regina se dejó ir contra su pecho, sin ni siquiera alzar la mirada, había reconocido a la rubia que besaba su calvicie mientras le deslizaba al oído palabras reconfortantes. El efecto fue inmediato y la alcaldesa encontró rápidamente tranquilidad.

«Regina, ¿va todo bien?» preguntó Emma inquieta

«Sí, ahora que estás aquí» le sonrió la Reina, la mirada cargada de lamentaciones.

«Siempre estaré aquí»

Emma, al notar que debía explicarse, se arrodilló frente a Regina, una mano sobre el muslo de la alcaldesa, y hundió su mirada como el océano en la tempestad que asolaba aún la de la Reina.

«Sé que todo esto te sobrepasa y confieso que no estoy mejor que tú, pero sé que mi lugar está a tu lado, no hay ninguna duda en mi mente sobre eso, es más desde el primer día  nunca la hubo, solo que no era consciente antes de que me lo pusieran delante de los ojos. Así que, escúchame Regina, escúchame bien: decidas lo que decidas, digas lo que digas y hagas lo que hagas, nada podrá cambiar eso, estaré aquí por ti, así que mejor que lo aceptes ya, nos evitará perder inútilmente el tiempo»

«Pero…» intentó objetar Regina

«Nada de peros.  Sé que aún te ves a menudo como la Reina Malvada, pero eso es pasado, hoy ya no es así. En la mina me dijiste que querías morir como Regina sin haber tomado conciencia de que ya lo eras. Y antes de que digas que la muerte solo fue evitada para volver ahora con más crueldad, yo te voy a responder: no sabemos nada, nadie puede pretender conocer el futuro. Así que no debería influir en nuestros sentimientos. Ayer es historia, Regina, y mañana quizás nunca llegue. Lo que tú y yo tenemos es el hoy, este presente que se nos ofrece a nuestras vidas, precioso regalo que conviene aceptarlo aquí y ahora. Yo…»

No tuvo ocasión de continuar. Regina, decidida a hacerla callar, había cedido al impulso súbito que la empujaba intensamente a abalanzarse a los labios de la Salvadora.

Emma, sorprendida, no reaccionó inmediatamente, pero cuando notó que Regina se iba a retirar, se inclinó más para prolongar el contacto que la había electrizado de arriba abajo. Regina cerró los ojos ante la increíble intensidad que emanaba de ese beso. La Reina había coleccionado amantes por necesidad de consuelo, y después por dominación, pero cuando su lengua se encontró con la de la Salvadora, estos fueron borrados para siempre de su memoria.

La danza se encadenó con frenesí, ninguna quería ponerle fin. Sofocada, y para evitar aplastarla, la sheriff tuvo que apoyarse en las caderas de la alcaldesa, a quien le vino una risa loca ante lo incongruente de la situación.

Entonces, ¿es esta la catástrofe magnífica que se vuelve a pedir con la sonrisa en los labios aunque se sepa que nos estrellamos contra un muro y corremos hacia nuestra perdición? Emma admiró la felicidad que iluminó de repente ese rostro que ella solo conocía serio o con marcas de sufrimiento, sintiéndose a su vez como un niño la mañana de Navidad, al darse cuenta de que era ella quien había puesto en ese rostro esa dicha.

«Habría que recoger todo esto, ¿no crees?» la arrancó de repente la alcaldesa de su contemplación

«Ya me ocupo yo, tú necesitas relajarse en un buen baño de espuma. Y luego, podrías, quizás, enseñarme  a hacer tu famosa lasaña»

«Recuérdame lo que pasó la última vez que te atreviste a tomar posesión de mi espacio»

«No tiene nada que ver, estarás a mi lado para evitar que haga tonterías»

«Oh, pero si las tonterías no me molestan, Miss catástrofe, solo que no es mi casa lo que hay que incendiar» respondió la Reina con voz sensual, antes de dejar la estancia en su nube de humo morado, dejando a Emma con la garganta seca y la mente totalmente en cortocircuito.

La sheriff sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en ordenar, mientras que todo su ser suspiraba por unirse a ese cuerpo sublime que debía estar ahora hundido en las aguas perfumadas.

Por su lado, Regina se relajaba en su bañera vigilando la puerta del cuarto de baño. ¿Relajarse cuando todos sus sentidos acaban de ser puestos en rompan filas? Su fino oído le traía las maldiciones mezcladas con el ruido de la aspiradora. Sonrió pensando en cómo Emma era de todo salvo el hada del hogar, antes de reposar su mirada en el pomo. ¿Quería ella que la puerta permaneciese cerrada o que se abriera?

Besar a Emma había provocado una verdadera explosión de colores en su corazón de un negro claro. El amor verdadero, el final feliz, dos almas gemelas por fin reunidas, Regina se estaba dando cuenta, poco a poco, de lo que eso quería decir, particularmente los riesgos que corría Emma al adjudicarse ese papel en su vida.

Apartar a Emma, disuadirla de quedarse a su lado, empujarla a los brazos de otro, lo había hecho, sin éxito, sin olvidar que el simple pensamiento de volver a empezar la laceraba más que el cáncer que roía su cuerpo.

Estaban destinadas la una a la otra, más allá de los mundos y el espacio-tiempo, como si la maldición hubiera sido escrita antes de que las circunstancias que la habían originado tuvieran lugar. Amar a Blanca para odiarla a continuación, odiar a Emma, su hija, para amarla más de lo razonable, la ironía del destino no se le escapaba a la Reina.

Evitarla era imposible, pero Regina sabía también que Emma no la sobreviviría, si lo peor debía suceder, sin tener una buena razón para hacerlo. Debía asegurarse de que Emma pudiera apoyarse en el amor de su hijo, y quizás pensar en enterrar el hacha de guerra.

«Ya sería un milagro que ella no me matase cuando se entere, así que por más…no hay que soñar» volvió en sí Regina, suspirando, antes de deslizarse al fondo de la bañera, para hundir todo lo que la atormentaba y poder disfrutar del intenso lazo que la unía a su enervante alma gemela.

Emma había dudado mucho si unirse a Regina en el baño, pero sabía que no había que precipitar las cosas. Su situación era única en el conjunto de los mundos y de las épocas que regían los cuentos para niños: la Salvadora, producto del amor verdadero, encontrando finalmente su final feliz con la Reina Malvada, enemiga mortal de sus padres, ni los hermanos Grimm se habrían atrevido a tanto.

Aquí y ahora, cierto, pero ella quería más, quería una historia llena de momentos compartidos, de romanticismo a ultranza, de besos volados bajo la vigilancia  de su padre y una verdadera unión de sus almas y sus cuerpos, no solo algunas noches, sino mucho más. Sí, lo que Emma quería, era el paquete total: matrimonio, noche de bodas y aumento de la familia.

Ante la grandeza de los verdaderos deseos de su corazón, la sheriff había preferido marcharse a la tienda de la esquina para comprar los ingredientes necesarios para la receta de la alcaldesa.

Al regresar, Regina bajaba la gran escalera vestida con su turbante y un sencillo vestido, que ceñía a la perfección su cuerpo. Emma, con la boca abierta, sin pensar en ocultarlo, la desvistió con lúbrica mirada.

«Entonces, ¿aún con hambre, sheriff?» interrogó la Reina moviendo aún más sus caderas

«Eh, ¿qué?» respondió Emma confusa, mientras su estómago comenzó a protestar.

«Vamos a la cocina, antes de que mueras de inanición» le dijo Regina con una devastadora sonrisa

Emma le siguió los pasos para su primera clase de cocina que prometía ser altamente instructiva.

 


	15. Orgasmo culinario

«¿Qué es esto?» preguntó Emma tras haberse lavado concienzudamente las manos.

«Una máquina para hacer pasta» contestó con naturalidad

«Espera, ¿quieres decir que vamos a hacer nuestra propia pasta?»

«Evidentemente, ¿no habrás pensado que vamos a usar esa asquerosa pasta llena de conservantes malsanos que se encuentra en el supermercado?»

«Yo…»

La sheriff siguió jugando con el extraño aparato, mientras que la alcaldesa ponía los ingredientes necesarios en la superficie de trabajo. Tras haber hecho un agujero en la harina tamizada, la Salvadora fue la responsable de cascar dentro algunos huevos. Como era de esperar, tuvo que pescar algunos trozos rebeldes de cascara que cayeron dentro.

Emma detestaba tener esa pasta pegajosa en los dedos, mientras Regina iba incorporando poco a poco el agua: amasar y amasar.

Su concentración estaba ya casi fallando, y su mirada se perdió en el escote de la alcaldesa «Cocinar es dejar libre la imaginación» había dicho ella.

Emma se mordió el labio al imaginarse amasando ese pecho firme y generoso, bien puesto en su sitio, bajo la mirada divertida de su compañera.

«Eh, pero, ¿qué te pasa?» reclamó la rubia cuando un puñado de harina la arrancó de sus pensamientos poco ortodoxos.

«Nos falta por acabar la boloñesa especial Regina y la bechamel, más tarde vemos para el postre, cariño» dijo robándole un beso antes de volver a los fogones.

De dónde había venido eso, la morena lo ignoraba, pero había puesto a cien  a su ayudante de ese día, lo que aumentó  mucho su ego.

Emma extendió la pasta, cuya textura fina y blanda le recordaba sin cesar la piel dulce y cuidada de Regina. Esta, perfectamente consciente del efecto que tenía sobre la sheriff, movía su caderas, curvaba su espalda y jugaba con sus pendientes de manera pícara.

Emma, sin soportarlo más, se colocó a espaldas de la alcaldesa. Cerró por un momento los ojos para saborear los efluvios a manzana verde que emanaba de su Reina, antes de arrastrar sus labios a lo largo de la nuca desnuda para ascender lentamente por detrás de la sensible oreja, mientras sus manos se posaron con toda naturalidad en las caderas de su compañera.

Regina se abandonó totalmente a esa dulce tortura mientras degustaba sus diferentes preparaciones.

«Delicioso» dijo ella en un suspiro, mientras Emma, golosa, se inclinó hacia su boca, para deleitarse también a su vez.

La salsa degustada de esa manera era aún mejor que en sus recuerdos. Regina, excitada, cogió la cuchara de madera para invertir los papeles. Observó a Emma lamer con la punta de su lengua el utensilio mientras la desafiaba con la mirada. Sin esperarse tanta audacia-aunque debería esperárselo-su lengua se encontró de repente aprisionada entre los blancos dientes de Regina que comenzó a succionar golosamente el apéndice gratificándola con su sonrisa más maquiavélica.

Quien entra en una cocina sabe que se puede quemar, pero ahora, su adorada Chef, demostrando su talento y su saber hacer, está haciendo que arda en un fuego de alegría y que se consuma de deseo aun corriendo el riesgo de acabar en cenizas. Y la onda que sintió correr por sus muslos no iba a apagarlo, todo lo contrario, se hacía imperativo que se deshiciera de sus pantalones, para conseguir la liberación.

Regina, perfectamente consciente de la urgencia de su amante, apagó el fuego de la cocina, apartando a Emma ligeramente a un lado. La sheriff se izó elegantemente sobre la superficie de trabajo cuando la alcaldesa hubo quitado rápidamente lo que había encima.

Sus labios y sus lenguas se encontraron de nuevo. Regina se lanzó al botón y a la cremallera del pantalón, antes de deslizar la mano en él y de que sus dedos encontraran rápidamente su destino. Emma intentó en vano quitarse sus zapatos, sorprendida por la rápida penetración, se arqueó, permitiéndole a Regina que  liberara con un golpe seco sus nalgas de sus trabas. Echada sobre el mármol, el tanga y los pantalones bajados hasta las rodillas, la Salvadora se encontró totalmente expuesta a la mirada de su Reina que disfrutó intensificando sus tocamientos, mientras que bajo su camiseta la otra mano de la alcaldesa subía desde su esternón a su pecho.

Notando a su amante más que lista, Regina, con su pulgar, masajeó el clítoris con más presión, antes de lanzarse a morder uno de los pezones a través de la tela, que como un detonador extendió el fuego por todo su ser, la explosión de los sentidos la mantuvo algunos instantes en una felicidad absoluta, antes de que el nombre de su alma gemela llenara toda la casa preso en un grito de adoración pura.

Conmocionada, Regina se precipitó al fregadero. Al recobrar rápidamente sus sentidos, se lavó las manos antes de colocar la lasaña en el plato.

«Gina, ¿todo bien?» interrogó Emma, inquieta, mientras se subía los pantalones.

«Sí, sí, no te preocupes, es solo que no me esperaba que fuera…»

«¿Tan intenso?»

Regina asintió mientras le daba el toque final a su plato.

Emma se sintió de repente culpable de haber dejado que las cosas fueran tan lejos, una cocina no era, en absoluto, el mejor sitio para una primera vez, aunque la experiencia que su Reina acababa de darle representaba el summum del placer, algo que ella nunca había sentido.

«¿Es debido a ese lazo que nos une?» le preguntó otra vez

«Sin duda no tengo ni idea»

«Pero, yo creía…»

«Cariño, hace tanto tiempo que parece que fue en otra vida, Emma. Hay que rendirse a la evidencia que todo esto es tan nuevo para mí como para tí, mi amor»

Emma, que hasta hace unos días odiaba esos apelativos, ya no podía pasar de ellos, sin duda porque venían de una Reina que se había prometido no usarlos, lo que la convertía a ella en una excepción.

Apoyada en la nevera, se quedó un momento perdida, no estaba segura de que su amada quisiera invertir los roles, prefirió no moverse.

Regina, perfectamente consciente de lo que bullía en esa cabecita rubia, cogió la bandeja para meterla en el horno, tomando mucho cuidado en inclinarse lo suficiente al hacerlo. La sangre de Emma dio un vuelco cuando su mirada se perdió bajo ese corta bata roja que aún llevaba su torturadora.

«Pensaba…» dijo la sheriff con voz ronca

«Lo sé, pero no» se burló ella, amablemente, manteniendo su posición, su mirada en brasas le dirigía una invitación más que explicita.

Regina lo había orquestado todo, la ausencia de tela era la prueba irrefutable.

«Te detesto, lo sabes, ¿verdad?»

«Lo mismo, cariño, mucho más si continúas ahí plantada sin hacer nada» jadeó la morena, cuya contención de hace unos minutos era totalmente fingida.

Emma, como un Caballero al servicio de su Majestad, obedeció. Se deslizó por la espalda de su Reina, apartó un poco la bata para tener plano acceso a ese tesoro tan generosamente ofrecido a sus buenos cuidados.

La sheriff mordisqueó la nuca de la alcaldesa, mientras sus manos tomaron posesión de sus dos globos que ella masajeó con tanta adoración, y sus caderas chocaron contra sus nalgas. Flexionando ligeramente sus piernas, Emma usó hábilmente la parte alta de su muslo para hacer presión sobre el botón ya peligrosamente hinchado de su dulcinea, enlazando así todo su cuerpo.

Regina se resistió y se resistió, después de todo, ella era una Reina, y no se llegaba tan fácilmente a Su Majestad.

«¿Sientes esa pulsión, mi Reina?» le deslizó Emma al oído señalando la pulsión en concreto «¿La sientes?»

«Sí» respondió ella jadeante

«Ya no eres tú. Somos nosotras. ¿Y esto, lo sientes?» preguntó la rubia, posando amorosamente la mano de Regina sobre su propio corazón, que latía al mismo ritmo que su intimidad.

«Sí» respondió ella una segunda vez

«Ya no soy yo. Somos nosotras ¿Comprendes lo que significa?»

Oh, vaya que sí, lo comprendía, y ahora, sin duda, más que nadie, mientras sentía cómo sus auras se cargaban de magia con cada caricia, presión o palabra de la Salvadora. Regina sabía que era el punto de no retorno, si tuviera que poner una etiqueta inmediatamente, pero no podía hacerle eso al amor de su vida, y no podía tampoco hacérselo a sí misa. Emma tenía razón, todo lo que rodeaba sus vidas nunca estuvo destinado a ser de una o de la otra, sino de las dos, juntas, un Nosotras que implicaba absolutamente todo de sus existencias, hasta su hijo Henry y toda la línea real que les dio sus títulos de nobleza, aunque obtenidos en circunstancias diferentes.

«Yo soy tuya y tú eres mía, por siempre» llegó una última presión.

Una intensa luz las cegó a las dos, cuando sus magias se unieron a su vez, resplandor que a partir de ahora ya no sería blanco o violeta, sino de oro.

Regina, conmovida, se dejó caer en los brazos de Emma que la sujetó mientras las dos descendían hacia el suelo, ya que sus piernas no las sujetaban.

«Te amo Regina, mi Reina»

«También te amo, Emma, mi caballero blanco»

El reloj de la cocina sonó indicándoles que ya era hora de pasar a la mesa.

 

 

 

 


	16. Una desgracia nunca viene sola

Emma apretaba firmemente el cuerpo dormido de Regina contra su pecho. Todo era siempre  muy intenso entre ellas, las peleas, la pasión,  incluso ahí, sobre la almohada, mientras la sheriff observaba con naturalidad a su amante en su sueño.

Tras los fuegos artificiales en la cocina, el fin de semana desgraciadamente no había terminado tan bien. Al acabar la comida, la chef de tres estrellas se sintió repentinamente mal. Sin duda, la reacción del whisky de media mañana y el tsunami emocional la habían afectado, pero Emma sabía que había algo más que Regina se estaba callando.

La sensación-aunque bastante intensa-que tenía en sus tripas se parecía a la que sintió cuando el espectro rondaba por el pueblo. Él estaba allí, escondido entre las sombras, esperando pacientemente su momento, afilando sus uñas para hundirlas mejor en la carne y la sangre cuando llegara el momento.

Regina había salido de sus brazos en pánico, pero con decenios de práctica, rápidamente se había recompuesto, sin dejar aparentar nada, aunque al contrario que todos los demás, Emma nunca había sido ingenua.

Henry tampoco se sorprendió cuando al volver el domingo por la tarde, se había encontrado a sus dos madres dormidas en el sofá, ni cuando se había dado cuenta de que su madre biológica, definitivamente, había montado su campamento en el dormitorio de su madre adoptiva.

«Bien, ¿os vais a decidir a hablarme o lo hago yo?» se había exasperado un poco al acabar la cena más silenciosa que habían tenido.

Ante el silencio de su compañera, Emma había acabado por tomar la palabra

«Escucha, chico, tú que eres el especialista en todo esto, ¿sería hipotéticamente viable que tu madre y yo estuviéramos destinadas a ser el…verdadero amor la una de la otra?» dijo ella precipitándose al final de la frase.

«¿Hipotéticamente? ¿Viable? Por Dios, es aún peor de lo que creía»

«Escucha Henry, si te molesta, no seguiremos por ese camino» había intervenido Regina, descorazonada ella también por la reacción de su hijo

«¿En serio, mamá, Ma? ¿Lo hacéis a propósito? Hace ya  al menos tres largos años que deberíais estar juntas. Sin olvidar que me habéis hecho dudar de mis capacidades para interpretar correctamente el libro»

Volviendo a pensar en la reacción de su hijo, Emma sonrió una vez más en la noche, lamentando haber perdido tanto tiempo alejada de esa magnífica y extraordinaria mujer, que a pesar de su enfermedad, había querido abandonarse una vez más a su pasión, solo algunas horas antes.

«Te amo» murmuró la Salvadora una y otra vez a su Reina, antes de caer ella también dormida.

Al día siguiente, se habían reunido a unos cuantos kilómetros del pueblo, en una peluquería especializada en pelucas y otros accesorios. Finalmente, la Alcaldesa había optado por elegir ponerse algunos mechones  perfectamente combinados con su turbante, que gracias a la mirada de amor que Emma ponía sin cesar en ella, se habían convertido rápidamente en una parte integral de ella misma.

Al llegar al hospital, la sala de espera estaba llena y la señora alcaldesa se sentía cada vez más incómoda, con la desagradable sensación de que todas las miradas estaban posadas en ella.

«¿Qué es lo miran de esa manera?» se enfadó

«Euh, nada, señora alcaldesa» todos se perdieron en excusas desviando sus miradas hacia las paredes o hacia el techo de la estancia.

Emma, aunque asustada ante lo que les diría el cuerpo médico, sonreía bajo capa fingiendo que no se enteraba, ante el inmudable carácter de su compañera. Sin embargo, cuando el doctor Whale entró en la estancia, se levantó tan rápidamente como Regina.

«Nosotros estábamos antes» se atrevió a intervenir una persona que enseguida se echó para atrás ante la mirada asesina que le dirigió la Reina Malvada.

Los habitantes de Storybrooke, al contrario que Whale, se sintieron intrigados por la presencia de la Salvadora al lado de la Reina, pero se abstuvieron, esta vez, de todo comentario.

«Simpático su nuevo look» dijo el médico, para relajar la atmosfera cargada de electricidad que reinaba en los pasillos del centro hospitalario.

«Gracias, pero no tengo tiempo para ese tipo de charlas, así que vayamos al grano, mi trabajo me espera y al contrario de lo que cree, no es tan fácil hacer funcionar un pueblo creado a partir de una maldición» vociferó Regina ya totalmente de los nervios.

Emma asistió a cada examen practicado por el médico y sus asistentes, sosteniendo discretamente la mano de Regina y murmurándole algunas palabras alentadoras y de amor cada vez que sentía que sería difícil para su compañera.

Una hora más tarde, un Whale con rostro afligido se presentó delante de ellas.

«Lo siento, alcaldesa Mills, pero la quimioterapia no ha sido lo suficiente agresiva. Debemos ahora contemplar otras medidas»

«Por otras medidas, ¿quiere usted decir cortar, verdad?» le soltó la alcaldesa con mirada asesina

«¿Una mastectomía?» intervino Emma para estar segura de haber comprendido lo que el médico estaba intentando decirles.

«Sí» respondió él bajando la cabeza con miedo

«¡Ni hablar, antes morir, me entiende!»

«Regina, por favor» la llamó la sheriff antes de que dejara la sala

«¡Estábamos de acuerdo, nada de cirugía! ¡Me lo habías prometido!...No quiero que me veas mutilada» dijo sollozando antes de caer en los acogedores brazos de su compañera.

«Shutt, cariño, te tengo, todo va a ir bien, mi amor, vamos a salir de esta, juntas» la tranquilizó Emma ante la incrédula mirada del doctor Frankenstein.

Él había visto cosas imposibles en su vida, pero ver a la Salvadora consolar con ternura a la Reina Malvada, era lo más inaudito a lo que había asistido. Mucho más loco que sus investigaciones para resucitar a los muertos.

«Pero mi cuerpo, el que tu adoras…¡No será ni la mitad de una mujer, ya no seré nada sin ellos!»

«Tienes razón, los adoro, no lo voy a negar, pero te amo mucho más a ti, mi amor, mi compañera, mi alma gemela, mi mejor mitad, mi todo, mi Regina. Puedo estar sin ellos, pero no sin ti, sin ti moriría. Con ellos o sin ellos, siempre serás la más bella a mis ojos»

«Sin olvidar que existe la cirugía reparadora» creyó bien en intervenir el médico, ligeramente asqueado ante tanto derroche de sensiblería

La Alcaldesa terminó por asentir, perfectamente consciente de que no existía otra solución. Y para estar con el amor de su vida, podía muy bien incluso sacrificar eso.

Whale les dio cita para dentro de una semana, el tiempo necesario para que la alcaldesa encontrara sustituto en la alcaldía.

«Emma, por fin estás aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar la llamada que le prometiste a tu padre que me harías?» las interceptó Blanca a la salida del hospital.

«Una desgracia nunca viene sola, ¡solo faltaba ella!» se enervó Regina

«Mamá, no es el momento»

«Definitivamente, desde que vives con Regina, nunca es el momento. Sin olvidar que tomas malas decisiones para tu vida futura, y como madre, pienso intervenir antes de que sea demasiado tarde» se sobresaltó Blanca a su vez.

«¿Perdón? Me las he apañado durante 28 años sin ti, así que no creas que voy a dejar que te metas en mis elecciones y mis deseos»

«Quizás, pero cuando se trata de dejar escapar el final feliz al que tienes pleno derecho, eso sí me incumbe, hija»

«¿Hook? ¡Venga ya! ¿De verdad crees que él es mi verdadero amor?»

Blanca se encontró, de repente, desconcertada ante la mirada que le lanzaba su hija repitiendo la pregunta por segunda vez.

«Para una que se dice especialista en el tema, estás completamente ciega, mamá»

«En ese caso, alúmbrame: ¿quién, según tú, merece ese título para ti?»

Instintivamente los ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con los avellana, mirada que no se le pasó desapercibida a Blanca.

«¿Es una broma? ¿Regina? ¿Qué hechizo le has lanzado? ¡Bruja! ¡Vas a dejar a mi hija tranquila o te juro que aunque sea la última cosa que haga, te mato! ¡Es más, debería haberte matado cuando tuve la ocasión!» gritó Blanca totalmente fuera de sí.

«¡No te hagas tanto mal, tu deseo podría realizarse mucho antes de lo que crees!» llegó la respuesta resignada de su ex madrastra.

«¿Qué significa eso?» preguntó Blanca con la mirada, sorprendida de que Regina no la amenazara a su vez.

«Que pronto Emma será toda tuya, como siempre lo has querido, solo para ti, sin nadie por los alrededores» se enervó Regina ligeramente, antes de girarse y dirigirse al Mercedes.

Emma sabía que no serviría de nada alcanzar a su compañera. Regina era de las que se cerraba como una ostra el tiempo que necesitara para digerir las cosas. Más valía que se tomara ese tiempo que debió, efectivamente,  tomarse ya junto a su madre, esperando que Blanca acabara por comprender.

«No te pierdes una, ¿verdad?» dijo Emma calmando como podía la rabia que hervía en su interior «Venga, ven mamá, tenemos que hablar»

 


	17. Corazones maternales

Madre e hija hablaban desde hacía más de una hora sentadas en un banco de los jardines que rodeaban el hospital. Blanca había continuado con sus quejas al comienzo de la conversación, pero después, no había interrumpido a Emma que le contaba todo de un tirón, sin ninguna censura, golpeando varias veces su corazón de madre,  que había abandonado a su progenie en un mundo cruel que había hecho de la princesa una valiente caballero, que, a pesar de las muchas heridas, había acabado por afirmarse y visiblemente encontrado el amor de la manera más improbable en la persona más inesperada posible.

«¿De verdad vas a revelarte contra esto, mamá? ¿Vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a ti, a mi familia, además de todo lo que vamos a tener que sufrir?» preguntó Emma al borde del llanto.

Blanca aún estaba bajo la sorpresa de todo lo que acababa de enterarse. Había pasado por todas las emociones posibles e inimaginables: del odio a la cólera, después a la indignación, la sorpresa, la incomprensión, la compasión y para acabar, el amor.

Atrajo a su hija a sus brazos, totalmente incapaz de expresar sus emociones verbalmente. Emma se dejó recaer contra Blanca y por primera vez en toda su existencia, tenía la sensación de que su madre la comprendía, finalmente.

Rápidamente sus lágrimas inundaron los ojos esmeralda de la sheriff. Se había mantenido firme en la consulta del Dr. Whale, para ser el punto de apoyo de Regina, pero ahora su propio dolor y ese miedo espantoso no querían abandonarla.

Blanca notó, inmediatamente, cómo el cuerpo de su hija temblaba, antes de verla sollozar, sollozos que no podía mantener bajo control.

Blanca se volvió a ver en Neverland, cuando David había sido envenenado por la sombra del sueño  y comprendió por lo que su hija estaba atravesando y su odio hacia su ex madrastra comenzó a fundirse como nieve al sol. No valía la pena ser el héroe de su pueblo si era incapaz de acudir en ayuda de su propia hija.

«¿Regina entonces?»

«Definitivamente Regina, sí»

«Ella me salvó la vida cuando era una niña, ¿lo sabes?»

«Sí, el libro de Henry lo cuenta»

«Claro. Yo la adoraba, Regina mi salvadora, y era tan elegante a caballo, aunque fuera nieta de un molinero, era una verdadera Reina. Lo que pude haberla querido…» se perdió Blanca en sus recuerdos de infancia «¿Cómo se echó todo a perder? No solo la muerte de Daniel…sino todo…es tan indigno de nosotros…»

Emma se acurrucó un poco más en los brazos de su madre. Era tan bueno tener finalmente a alguien que la comprendiera, al menos, que estaba en el buen camino para comprenderla.

«¿Está de vuelta…la Regina de antaño?»

«Sí, está de vuelta»

«Entonces, será necesario que aprendamos a conocerla de nuevo a través de tus ojos…»

«Sin duda. ¿Crees que va a estar bien por papá?»

«Ni idea. Hay que confesar que es algo inédito a muchos niveles, pero te apoyará como siempre…sin olvidar que su caballeroso corazón siempre ha tenido una pequeña debilidad por la Reina Malvada…Pero, shuut, no se lo digas, ya que lo negará de todas las maneras…»

Emma rio ante la confidencia inesperada de su madre, y sintió cómo ese lazo materno se estrechaba definitivamente. Mary Margaret, la compañera de piso, acababa de desaparecer para siempre, dejando el sitio a Blanca, su mamá.

Treinta minutos más tarde, la sheirff atravesó la puerta de la tienda de Gold.

El móvil de unicornios aún estaba colgado en la vitrina. Emma lo vio ahora con otros ojos, cogió uno de los unicornios en su mano, admirando la finura del trabajo en cristal translucido y azulado. Sus padres, sin duda, la habían amado mucho para haber encargado tal maravilla antes incluso de su nacimiento.

 _«Una pena que Henry nunca lo haya tenido_ » pensó

«Sheriff Swan, sea cual sea la queja que la trae aquí, soy inocente» surgió repentinamente el propietario del sitio con una maquiavélica sonrisa.

«Solo por los objetos robados que veo aquí, podría meterlo en la sombra por toda la vida, Gold»

«¡Cómo se equivoca, querida! Cada uno de estos objetos fue adquirido por un trato muy honesto. Es más, si usted quiere hacer uno conmigo, Sheriff, estaré muy contento» sonrió ampliamente

«Bromas aparte, Gold, dígame cómo puedo salvar a Regina»

«¿Salvarla? ¿A ella? ¿A la bruja que le robó todo, sheriff? Definitivamente, se toma su papel de “Salvadora” muy a pecho, querida. Y tan ingenua como su madre» añadió riendo a pleno pulmón

La sheriff, para calmar sus nervios, sacó su arma de servicio y vació su cargador contra él, sabiendo perfectamente que eso no le haría nada al Oscuro. 

«Esto ha sido malvado, un traje completamente nuevo, regalo de mi mujer»

«¿El señor tiene miedo de tener una pelea con la señora Gold?» replicó Emma con aplomo y una ligera risa burlona

«El único que hubiera podido salvar a su tan querida Regina lleva muerto una eternidad. Fue un milagro que ella saliera indemne una primera vez, pero, créame, eso no se volverá a producir»

«¿Una primera vez?»

«De verdad, sheriff, ¿es usted estúpida o totalmente ciega? ¡Las dos cosas sin duda!»

«No lo comprendo» confesó Emma tomada por la sorpresa

«Una mujer como ella cargando con un niño abandonado, puesto en el mundo por otra» lanzó él con asco y un profundo desdén

 _«Las ligeras cicatrices en su bajo vientre, de las que dice que no son nada»_ pensó Emma recordando el sublime cuerpo de su amante.

«Y esto es mío, y yo no he hecho ningún trato con usted» se enfadó la sheriff cogiendo el móvil de unicornios antes de precipitarse fuera de la tienda a la búsqueda de su Reina bien amada.

«¿Por qué nunca me has dicho nada?» lanzó ella antes de abrazar con amor a su compañera en la antigua sala de los corazones de su cripta, redecorada en un estudio bastante cómodo por Regina, con el objetivo de retirarse ahí para buscar calma, cuando Storybrooke se volvía demasiado pesado para su alcaldesa.

«¿Decir qué?» preguntó Regina entre beso y beso

«La adopción de Henry» precisó Emma devorando una vez más los labios de su amada «Es la razón por la que Whale no quiere correr cualquier riesgo, ¿verdad?»

Regina se contentó con asentir, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro. Emma la condujo hacia la cama medio deshecha, antes de dejarse caer en ella manteniendo a su amante firmemente en sus brazos.

«Sucedió algún tiempo después de haber lanzado la maldición…me creía a salvo en este mundo…ignorando todas sus enfermedades…más crueles unas que otras…cáncer de ovario con complicación…ni siquiera sabía lo que eso quería decir…me sentía tan sola…tan maldita…lo único que me mantenía viva era mi deseo de venganza…así como el odio a tus padres…» contó Regina entrecortadamente, completamente deshecha ante el tremendo dolor que le trae sus recuerdos.

«Y a pesar de todo, encontraste la fuerza para amar de nuevo al adoptar a nuestro pequeño, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, mi amor» susurró Emma en su oído mientras la acunaba para que se durmiera, sentía tanta admiración por  la indefectible fuerza de la mujer que había cambiado su existencia para siempre.

 _«Para lo bueno y para lo malo»_ un compromiso sellado entre ellas desde tiempo inmemorial, resonando a través de los reinos y las épocas, con convicción y de forma fortísima: como una promesa…

 

 


	18. Amarte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, gente. ¿Qué tal vais con este fic?  No suelo traducir las notas introductorias de la escritora original, porque normalmente es agradeciendo los comentarios, y eso, pero en este capítulo me gusta lo que ha escrito y lo voy a poner. Y además tengo que añadir una aclaración mía.
> 
> Nota escritora: ¿Cómo ser la Salvadora cuando no se puede salvar a la persona por la que darías tu propia existencia? Es eso lo que nos va a servir de hilo conductor en los próximos capítulos que vendrán, así como la lucha de la Reina en la arena de los hospitales.
> 
> Nota mía: La escritora ha insertado en el fic la letra de una canción magnífica en francés, por supuesto. Yo no soy partidaria de traducir las canciones porque, no sé, para mí se pierde algo. Así que en el fic la conservaré en francés, pero al final a pie de página os la traduzco para aquellas que no sepáis nada de nada de francés, y os diré quién la canta, por si la queréis buscar en youtube, cantante que es, por cierto, una de mis preferidas, y esa fue otra razón más por la que me enamoré de este fic. Sin más, os dejo con este capítulo, que para mí es uno de los más bellos.

Emma se despertó dos horas más tarde, Regina aún estaba dormida en sus brazos, totalmente acurrucada contra su cuerpo.

«Tan bella…» suspiró la sheriff apartando un mechón de esos cabellos artificiales que se había deslizado de debajo del turbante por el rostro del que ella conocía cada rasgo de memoria.

Venus o Afrodita encarnada, a pesar o quizás aún más con las cicatrices que marcan ligeramente o no tanto, como la de encima del labio, este cuerpo de diosa.

«Amarte, adorarte, cuidarte, adularte, amarte y amarte ahora y siempre» era el solo pensamiento, su sola razón de existir, la Salvadora había nacido para eso, para su Reina, para amarla como nunca la habían amado.

Sus manos se deslizaron a lo largo de esas perfectas curvas, para marcar esa piel y esa alma como el más bello de los poemas. Las palabras se formaban en su cabeza ante la contemplación de su amor, los versos y las estrofas transformándose rápidamente en gestos de ternura y de pasión.

_T’aimer à faire d’un tas de pierres le plus beau des châteaux_

_T’aimer à cueillir des étoiles dans la boue des ruisseaux_

_T’aimer à me mettre à genoux où et quand bon te semble_

_À hurler comme les loups si les loups te ressemblent_

 

Con una mano, Emma desabrochó hábilmente los botones de la blusa de su amada, mientras que la otra abría ya su sujetador. Sus labios se perdieron un instante  por la sien de Regina, inhalando ese perfume de manzana tan característico de su Reina, quien instintivamente se anudó aún más en el cuerpo musculado de su noble caballero, mientras que la sangre reactivándose en sus venas borraba las últimas huellas de sueño.

El tejido resbaló por la carne, exponiendo los dos senos, firmes y tersos, de pezones rosados, orgullosamente erectos por la corriente de aire fresco que reinaba en el lugar. Emma puso un gesto de sorpresa ante tal perfección y tuvo que esforzarse para no dejarse invadir por las lamentaciones, cuando se encontraba contemplando y a punto de hacerle el amor una última vez a esas dos maravillas de la creación.

Emma apoyó su cabeza entre los dos, apreciando el tamborileo que resonaba en su oído. Alzó la mirada y se hundió en esas dos ágatas negras ligeramente veladas por la tristeza, pero cargadas, sin embargo, de un deseo ardiente.

«Eres tan bella, mi amor» le sonrió Emma con emoción, antes de apoderarse de los labios de Regina en un ardiente beso.

Ventanas abiertas sobre sus almas, sus lenguas entablaron un verdadero tango, degustándose a voluntad, rechazándose para dominar mejor antes de enredarse la una en la otra al límite de la asfixia.

_T’aimer à defier le soleil sur l’aile d’un oiseau_

_T’aimer à faire des arcs-en-ciel avec des oripeaux_

_T’aimer à sonner le tocsin pour un baiser perdu_

_À mourir de chagrín quand je ne te vois plus_

Las manos de la alcaldesa ascendieron por lo largo de las finas caderas, deteniéndose en el vientre plano y perfectamente musculado de su sheriff. Con un guiño, mordiéndose el labio inferior, la blusa y la camisilla de la Salvadora desaparecieron como por encantamiento.

«¿No puedes evitarlo?»

«¿Qué? Eres tú la que no quieres que rompa tu ropa» replicó la Reina, mientras su amante volvía a asaltar sus dos montículos.

Emma se ayudó de sus manos para amasar con vigor ese pecho generoso cuya forma se adaptaba a la perfección a su palma. Mientras dejaba que sus pulgares se entretuvieran en las aureolas oscuras, evitando adrede los pezones, se tomó su tiempo antes de inclinarse para deleitarse con esos bombones rosados ligeramente ácidos.

Mientras la rubia tenía su boca pegada a un pecho, encerró y masajeó, a veces con vigor, otras con más dulzura, a su compañero, arrancando gemidos a Su Majestad, cuyas caderas, como animadas por una voluntad propia, se arqueaban para golpear cada vez más el abdomen de la Salvadora.

Emma sonrió ante la legendaria impaciencia de Regina, pero la ignoró deliberadamente, bien decidida a continuar festejando en esos dos pezones hasta que le suplicara que pasara al postre.

Regina cerró los ojos, grabando la más mínima sensación en su memoria, celebrando la sensibilidad escondida bajo esos aires de hueso duro de roer de su alma gemela, que le estaba ofreciendo apasionadamente esos recuerdos que, y eso lo sabían las dos, le daría la fuerza para soportar el golpe y luchar más allá de esa pérdida insoportable que tendría lugar antes de que acaba ese nuevo día.

 

_T’aimer à faire de tout mon corps un appel au secours_

_T’aimer à faire de mes remords un triomphe d’amour_

_T’aimer à me clouer le coeur, à me crever les yeux_

_À m’arreter de vivre si c’est toi qui le veux_

Sí, ella era amada como nunca había sido amada, amada como nunca habían soñado ser amada, amada más allá de toda descripción que se pueda hacer del Amor. La cólera, el odio y la venganza se detenían con cada caricia, beso y palabra de amor de Emma. Sí, finalmente estaba en su sitio y plenamente amada.

La costura del vaquero rozándose  contra su botón de placer la hizo arquearse mucho más, mientras que sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda de la sheriff. Una nueva ola de magia se liberó, al cabo de la cual sus desnudeces se encontraron. Sus centros oprimidos, uno contra el otro, hicieron que olvidaran todo lo que no fuera ellas, perdiéndose literalmente en el cuerpo de la otra.

Regina balanceó su pelvis con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, provocando que la respiración de Emma también se entrecortara como la suya. Ese único contacto las volvió locas, en un último movimiento, sus labios fueron a encontrarse, mientras que la liberación las sumergió a la vez en una explosión de voluptuosidad inolvidable.

«Te amo» estallaron esas palabras antes de alcanzar el paraíso.

 

_T’aimer à jeter aux orties les mots de mes prières_

_T’aimer à te suivre en riant aux portes de l’enfer_

_T’aimer à marcher les pieds nus sur la cendre et le feu_

_À maudire tous les hommres pour faire de toi un dieu_

Una hora más tarde, estaban delante del centro hospitalario. Emma tomó la mano de Regina entre las suyas, antes de llevársela a sus labios para insuflarle toda su fuerza y su amor. La alcaldesa le sonrió con reconocimiento, dejando su mano en la de la su alma gemela hasta el momento de franquear la línea roja que separaba a los pacientes de los quirófanos.

Era hora de decirse adiós para volver a encontrarse en mejores condiciones.

«Si ves una luz blanca, da media vuelta, por favor»

«Eres tú mi luz, Emma» respondió Regina negándose a perderse en sus propios temores.

Emma se inclinó una última vez por encima de la camilla para besarla con toda la ternura de su alma.

«Cuídela, Whale, si le pasa algo malo, le haré personalmente responsable, y aunque sea lo último que haga, le prometo que me transformaré en Frankenstein para atormentarlo» le deslizó al oído con una voz más asustada que realmente amenazadora.

«¿Estarás cuando despierte?» preguntó una vez más la morena para asegurarse.

«Sin duda, mi amor, no voy a ningún lado, estaré aquí todo lo que dure la operación, y seré lo primero que veas cuando abras tus ojos»

«¿Con Henry?»

«Con Henry, mis padres lo traerán en cuando Víctor nos anuncie el éxito de la intervención»

«Señoras, es la hora» anunció el médico

«Te amo como nunca he amado»

«Yo también, Emma, y me siento más amada que nunca, no pretendo renunciar a esto tan pronto»

«¡Más te vale!» dijo la sheriff antes de besar una última vez a su Reina y ver cómo  el personal médico se la llevaba lejos de ella.

Emma se encaminó a la sala de espera donde su madre la esperaba ya para consolarla tomándola con dulzura en sus brazos.

 

_T’aimer t’aimer t’aimer t’aimer t’amer t’aimer_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción canción: cantante Mireille Mathieu, “T’aimer”
> 
> Amarte hasta hacer de un amasijo de piedras el más bello de los castillos
> 
> Amarte hasta coger estrellas en el lodo de los arroyos
> 
> Amarte hasta ponerme de rodillas dónde y cuándo bien te parezca
> 
> Hasta gritar como los lobos si los lobos se te parecen
> 
> Amarte hasta desafiar al sol sobre el ala de un pájaro
> 
> Amarte hasta hacer arcoíris con oropeles
> 
> Amarte hasta dar la alarma por un beso perdido
> 
> Hasta morir de tristeza cuando ya no te veo
> 
> Amarte hasta hacer de todo mi cuerpo un grito de socorro
> 
> Amarte hasta hacer de mis remordimientos un triunfo de amor
> 
> Amarte hasta clavarme el corazón, hasta hundirme los ojos
> 
> Hasta dejar de vivir si eres tú quien lo quieres
> 
> Amarte hasta renegar de las palabras de mis rezos
> 
> Amarte hasta seguirte riendo a las puertas del infierno
> 
> Amarte hasta caminar descalza sobre la ceniza y el fuego
> 
> Hasta maldecir a todos los hombres para hacer de ti un dios
> 
> Amarte, amarte, amarte, amarte, amarte, amarte
> 
>  


	19. Lo propio de la Mujer

Los bips regulares habían tenido un efecto relajante sobre la sheriff, aunque ver al amor de su vida, acostada y sin defensa, la aterrorizaba.

La operación había durado casi tres horas más de lo que Whale había previsto inicialmente, llevando a Emma al borde de la crisis de nervios. Menos mal que David había venido a prestar su brazo fuerte a su mujer para apoyar a su hija.

«Pronto se despertará, ¿verdad?» interrogó Henry por enésima vez.

Aunque intentaba mantenerse fuerte desde hacía semanas, también él estaba asustado por perder a su mamá, aunque algunos meses antes, se empeñaba en mantener lo contrario. Nunca habría podido soñar mejor madre adoptiva que Regina y lo sabía, sin olvidar que su existencia había sido mucho más interesante con respecto a la vida de los niños de su edad en este mundo donde nadie jamás lo hubiera tomado en serio.

Era el hijo de la Reina Malvada y de la Salvadora-enamoradas la una de la otra, ¿qué más podía desear? Que envejecieran juntas, contestación lógica a la pregunta de su mente.  Después de todo, centenario y más era el destino de los personajes de los cuentos de hadas.

«¿Por qué no se despierta?»

«El doctor Whale ha dicho que el cáncer ya se había extendido al sistema linfático y a los ganglios del tórax y tuvo que cortar más de los músculos pectorales. Será muy doloroso, así que han mantenido la anestesia el máximo de tiempo posible hasta el final de la intervención» volvió a explicar Emma, incapaz de esconder nada de la enfermedad de Regina a su hijo de catorce años.

«…ma…ry…» se escuchó finalmente una voz débil y quejumbrosa.

La Reina se apoyó instintivamente en las voces que ya presuponía acogedoras, mientras el dolor se despertaba más rápido que su conciencia. De repente, tuvo la impresión de que un elefante se había sentado en su caja torácica y que un gigantesco enjambre de avispas la había cogido como diana. Teniendo la horrible sensación de que se sofocaba, se agarró al único obstáculo del que su subconsciente estaba perfectamente seguro que hería su cuerpo.

Ni Emma ni la enfermera que acababa de entrar tuvieron tiempo para evitar que la Reina se arrancara violentamente su intravenosa despertándose con un gran grito, salpicando las paredes inmaculadas de su sangre azul.

Hizo falta toda la persuasión de su hijo para que encontrara en su interior la fuerza para dejar de luchar, mientras que Emma intentaba más mal que bien contener la hemorragia, ya que la enfermera se había marchado a buscar ayuda y una jeringuilla de morfina, ya que la vía estaba completamente inutilizable, y ella no iba a acercarse a su Majestad antes de unas horas para atreverse a ponerle otra en el otro brazo, no sin la presencia de la sheriff.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Regina volvió a su carácter habitual y trató al personal médico de incompetente, lo que hizo reír a Whale, así como a toda la familia Charming reunida.

«¿Qué? Acabo de dormir un día entero en su maldita mesa, y ella quería sedarme. En el próximo consejo, le juro que vamos a emprender reformas, Víctor, la incompetencia de este establecimiento es intolerable» añadió por tercera vez.

«Cariño, pienso que ya lo han entendido» dijo la sheriff desesperadamente, antes de besar a su novia para hacerla callar, cosa que incomodó un poco a David y a Blanca.

Cuando Blanca había puesto a su esposo al corriente de los últimos sucesos, David se había perturbado menos por el hecho de que Regina pudiera ser el amor de sustitución de su hija-después de todo no había que olvidar a Neal y Daniel-que el hecho de que se tratara de una mujer. Pues hasta donde llega memoria, nunca había escuchado historias de amor verdadero que hubiera reunido a dos seres del mismo sexo en el Bosque Encantado.

«Tú habrías preferido un dragón o un sapo» había replicado Blanca con humor, para aplacar el terrible humor del príncipe, ya espada en mano.

El beso había sorprendido totalmente a la Reina que olvidó lo que estaba diciendo, preparada a fusilar a la pareja Charming y al médico que reían a escondidas, antes de lanzarse a su vez a los labios de su sheriff adorada, decidida a aprovechar y olvidar el mundo por unos minutos.

«¡Y si vamos a comernos ese helado que me habíais prometido!»

Las dos mujeres apreciaron la intervención de su hijo que arrastró a sus abuelos fuera de la habitación, dejándoles un momento de intimidad para hundirse en su amor, tras los miedos generados por la operación y los desafíos que vendrían.

Whale comprobó las constantes, mientras le explicaba las posibles complicaciones, recomendándole a su regia paciente que no se callara sus dolores u otras molestias.

«Si algo le parece anormal, Emma, no dude en hablar con mi personal o hacer que me busquen, pues es inútil contar con esta testaruda para que lo haga ella misma» dijo él, en un tono burlón, cargado de más empatía de la que se podría haber esperado de su parte.

«Y no olvide decirle a las enfermeras, cuando puedan venir, que limpien esto» añadió él señalando las paredes antes de salir también de la habitación.

Regina observó por unos instantes las salpicaduras y los largos rastros púrpuras, recordando lo que las había provocado, antes de echarse a reír descontroladamente, cosa que desconcertó totalmente a su compañera.

Emma estudió escrupulosamente cada gesto de Regina, que pudiera explicarle tal ataque, sin olvidarse de  levantar la sábana para mirar cada centímetro de piel de su amante, lo que hizo reír más a la bella paciente.

«¿Vas a decir por fin lo que es tan divertido?» terminó por preguntar Emma, preocupada de que la alcaldesa pudiera hacerse daño, o incluso peor, caer totalmente en la histeria y la depresión.

«Parece una mala copia de “Swelling Rage”, debería quizás también yo convertirme en pintora abstracta, ocasionaría una desgracia» rio Regina imitando el gesto de pintar antes de continuar «He consagrado mi vida al arte de la magia para proyectarme en un mundo donde esta parece totalmente ineficaz. No tener una sola arruga en veintiocho años para acabar impotente contra mis propias células que han decidido volverse completamente locas, sin olvidarte a ti que no puedes apartar tus ojos de mi sublime cuerpo desde el momento en que me trajiste a Henry, e incluso lisa como una tabla, no puedes evitarlo. Y sin duda, moriré en el momento en que finalmente tengo todo lo que siempre deseé. ¿No es absolutamente grotesco y ridículo? ¡El hazmerreír de todos los cuentos de hadas!» balbuceó la Reina riendo escandalosamente, mientras que la Salvadora, desprendiéndose a su vez de toda la presión de esos últimos meses, ante lo absurdo de la situación, también se echó a reír a pleno  pulmón.

«Y he aquí la familia al completo, una desgracia nunca llega sola» vociferó una vez más la alcaldesa, llevándose con ella a la sheriff en su estallido ante los ojos desorbitados de sus allegados que habían vuelto de su escapada a Granny’s.

«Casi» se mofó Emma, mientras la estancia se cargaba súbitamente de magia negra.

«¿Me llamabais?» rio Gold haciendo su pequeña reverencia.

«Tenía razón otra vez, cariño» rio Regina, una enésima vez.

La hilaridad ambiente se apoderó rápidamente de su hijo, así como de la pareja principesca, muy felices al ver a su hija tan relajada. La atmosfera ligera y alegre encerraba algo extraño, como si alguna cosa se le escapara, incluso a él que tenía la costumbre de llevarles a sus adversarios diez pasos de ventaja. Escuchar a «su familia» divertirse de esa manera  de la situación, como si el cáncer no fuera sino una vulgar broma, sin olvidar que una extraña aura-de color desconocido-rodeaba a las dos mujeres, lo desconcertó a su pesar, aunque se contuvo mucho de mostrarlo.

«Mi querido Rumpel, ¿ves?, aún no es la hora para venir a bailar sobre mi tumba» ironizó al cabo de algunos minutos su antigua alumna con desdén.

«Deberías saber que el Oscuro sabe mostrarse paciente, muy paciente. Mientras, voy a bailar en tu despacho, porque ya que visiblemente no estás en condiciones de asegurarte el mandato, los habitantes de nuestro pueblo tienen derecho a un alcalde en plena posesión de sus facultades» le soltó con una risa burlona

«Quien ríe el último, ríe mejor, Gold» dijo la Salvadora con sarcasmo

«Oh, cuento con ello, Miss Swan, cuento con ello…» resonó la respuesta en el vacío.


	20. Nutrisco et extinguo

 

Al cabo de una semana, el doctor Whale consintió que Regina saliera del hospital, consciente de que su real paciente solo podría recuperarse en su casa y al  abrigo de miradas. Sin embargo, puso una condición no negociable, lo que valió ser transformado en un ratón por una hora, y era que tuviera a alguien permanentemente a su lado, que no fueran ni Emma ni Henry, demasiado involucrados emocionalmente para ser realmente objetivos. Felizmente, la sheriff había intervenido en su favor, si no, hubiera acabado en una trampa para ratones o peor, en el estómago de un gato.

«De todas maneras, jamás habrá suficientes voluntarios para llenar el horario» había dicho la Reina Malvada calmándose, persuadida de que todo Storybrooke ya estaba a sueldo del nuevo autoproclamado alcalde.

«En realidad, mamá, dejando fuera algunas excepciones como Albert Spencer, Robin, que ha renunciado para no herirte de nuevo, todos han firmado para estar algunas horas, renovables si es necesario, incluso Belle» respondió Henry muy orgulloso de sus conciudadanos.

Le pasó algunos folios a sus dos madres, que estudiaron «atónitas» la lista interminable de nombres: Blanca y David en cabeza, pero también estaban Granny, Leroy y sus acólitos, las hadas, Tinker y el Hada Azul incluidas, etc…Todo Storybrooke se mostraba solidario con su legítima alcaldesa, como si la  antigua Reina Malvada que había lanzado esa espantosa maldición ya no tuviera nada que ver con Regina Mills.

«Todos quieren estar en primera fila para verme fallecer» no pudo evitar decir Regina, totalmente indefensa ante su nuevo estatus, ante esa nueva relación con la populación.

«En vez de decir tonterías, ven aquí y bésame» le sonrió la Salvadora antes de hundirse en sus brazos con mucha ternura.

La mayor parte de los habitantes de Storybrooke se mostraron discretos y respetuosos, para que Regina no se diera cuenta de su presencia bajo su techo, pero eso no se aplicó a Blanca, que se transformó en una verdadera madre gallina con su nuera, cosa que ponía de los nervios a su ex madrastra.

«En serio, Blanca, ¿no puedes dejarme cinco minutos tranquila para que acabe de leer este informe?»

«El doctor Whale fue claro, hay que aplicarte este ungüento cada cuatro horas, para que cicatrice lo mejor posible. Emma y David se encargan de controlar los caprichos de Gold, tú, tú necesitas descansar» le cogió el expediente de las manos para dejarlo en una silla que tenía al lado bajo la mirada asesina de su paciente.

«De verdad hay que revisar tus prioridades, Blanca, me das la lata con esa maldita crema, mientras Gold está arruinando treinta años de mi encarnizado trabajo, sin olvidar que está amenazando con la expulsión a varios de sus deudores solo porque preparan una comida o vienen a verme una vez a la semana»

«¿Acaso crees que me da igual? Y no me digas que me presente contra Gold, intenté el reemplazo durante tres días, y sin tu intervención y la de mi hija, todos seríamos historia ahora. Mi prioridad, Regina, es la felicidad de mis hijos y de todo Storybrooke, y para ello, necesitan de ti en plena forma, así que ahora me vas a dar el placer de aplicarte esta pomada en tu tórax o si no, ¡te juro que yo misma te la pongo!»

La repentina autoridad de la Reina del Reino Blanco la sorprendió y Regina no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de orgullo hacía su ex hijastra, cuya ingenuidad la había hundido en los peores tormentos.

«En fin, ya veo de donde mi querida saca su carácter obstinado. ¡Ahora, sal de mi habitación antes de que cambie de opinión!» replicó Regina arrancándole el frasco de las manos.

Regina usó la magia para deshacerse del vendaje que cubría su pecho, para limitar el dolor físico y no verse obligada a mirar de muy cerca la planicie que había sustituido a sus bellas y generosas formas. Aplicó la grasienta materia con olor a planta con un gesto mecánico, sin ni siquiera bajar la mirada, ni ayudarse con su fiel espejo colgado en la pared.

Desde el día de la operación, Regina se había negado a mirar, y se había opuesto categóricamente a que nadie lo hiciera, a excepción del doctor Whale. Emma, aunque le repetía, día tras día, que eso no cambiaría nada de su amor por ella, Regina se había negado a desnudarse delante de ella, sin hablar de cualquier intimidad física que sobrepasara sus enfebrecidos besos, que las dejaban toralmente frustradas.

Emma nunca se quejaba. Sencillamente la cogía en sus brazos y le insuflaba toda su fuerza, acompañada de declaraciones que, aunque por momentos eran escasas en poseía y romanticismo, eran las más bellas que nunca le habían susurrado al oído. Sí, todo en la Salvadora era perfecto para ella, incluso sus imperfecciones, y Regina se obligó a esconder la depresión que se insinuaba cada vez más en su alma por amor hacia la mujer que, costara lo que costara, se quedaría a su lado. Regina dudaba cada vez más de ella misma, pero nunca dudaba del amor de la Salvadora y de su hijo por ella.

«¿Qué es todo ese escándalo en el pueblo, Ruby?» preguntaba Regina a la camarera algunos días más tarde.

«Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, mi amiga. Emma y David se encargan»

«¿De verdad? Ella no me ha hablado y ya hace tres días que noto que algo no va bien en mi ciudad, como prueba, Leroy estaba completamente sobrio esta mañana en su hora de voluntariado, lo que nunca había pasado en ese mundo desde…» Regina se quedó pensando unos segundos «…nunca ha pasado…Así que, ¿me vas a decir por fin qué está pasando?»

«Gold ha dicho que el Granny’s no sigue las reglas de higiene que rigen este estado, y según la inspección sanitaria que ha ordenado, estamos obligados a cerrar. Ya no queda sino el Rabbit Hole, totalmente a sueldo del nuevo alcalde, e incluso los enanitos prefieren pasar del alcohol antes que poner los pies allí. Los precios, por los visto, se han duplicado, aunque no lo he comprobado por mí misma»

«Pero, ¿quién se cree que es ese duende de pacotilla? ¡Debería haberlo matado hace años!» se enfadó la Reina levantándose precipitadamente de la cama, para ponerse esa ropa de este mundo que tan bien le sentada, incluyendo su prótesis de goma provisional, que aunque la hacía sufrir atrozmente, le devolvía toda su prestancia de antaño, por lo menos en apariencia.

Emma estaba precisamente a punto de pelearse contra uno de los esbirros de Gold, cuando una gran nube dorada rodeó a la multitud que se manifestaba ruidosamente  contra el cierre de su establecimiento preferido.

«¿Qué ocurre aquí?» gritó ella enviando a los hombres de Gold contra una pared «Me ausento un maldito mes y ya nada está en pie en esta ciudad donde, sin embargo, disfrutáis de todo el confort necesario en vuestra vida. ¿Cómo pudisteis sobrevivir solos en el Bosque Encantado?» siguió ella incendiando a cada uno con su simple mirada «¡Vayan, díganle a Gold que Granny’s está bajo mi protección y que si de verdad quiere ahorrar en el negocio de la restauración, que cierre ese antro de ratas que os sirve de refugio! ¡Storybrooke es mi ciudad y cualquiera que se meta con ella, se las tendrá que ver conmigo!» gritó en toda su gloria, mientras que los pocos adeptos del nuevo alcalde salieron corriendo, con el miedo en el estómago.

La energía desplegada en esa sencilla intervención amenazó con hacerla vacilar, pero la sheriff ya se encontraba a su lado para agarrarla discretamente y evitar que perdiera autoridad frente al pueblo que le lanzaba miradas llenas de admiración y reconocimiento.

«¡Volvamos a casa miss Swan!» ordenó Regina, mientras que el aura dorada ya las envolvía a las dos

«¿Voy a tener problemas?» preguntó Emma, cuando reaparecieron en su habitación

«No por esta vez, cariño, pero quiero que me prometas que me tendrás al corriente de los tejemanejes de Gold, todos, sin excepción»

«Prometido» fue la apenada respuesta, mientras Regina se dejaba caer sobre la cama, aún vestida con su traje gris extremadamente sexy a ojos de Emma, totalmente agotada y al borde de sus fuerzas.

 


	21. Reposar en paz

David, que había asistido al heroico salvamento de Granny’s  por parte de la alcaldesa legítima, se había dado prisa en contarle cada detalle a su esposa. Al igual que sus conciudadanos, él había pensado que lo que unía a su hija con la antigua Reina Malvada era un amor de reemplazo: admiración y amistad que se habían transformado con el tiempo en algo más. Pero esa resplandeciente magia-de color inédito-que había salido de Regina atestiguaba que se trataba de otra cosa lo que había entre ellas.

«Se parecía a ese antiguo mito oriental, del que hablaba August en sus delirios, mientras su cuerpo se iba convirtiendo en la madera inerte de Pinocho»

«¿La Tortuga y el Dragón?»

David asintió y Blanca-con Neal en los brazos-intentó reconstruir lo mejor que pudo ese antiguo mito chino, totalmente desconocido en su tierra natal.

_Tiempo atrás, los diferentes poderes se disputaban el trono. Durante un enfrentamiento particularmente violento entre el Bien y el Mal, los pilares que sustentaban el cielo en los cuatro puntos cardinales, se rompieron, y la cuerda que retenía a la tierra se rompió también. El cielo dejó de estar en su lugar y el sol, la luna y las estrellas se desplazaron en una mala dirección. La tierra se desvió al lado contrario y el fuego no dejó de extenderse sobre una de sus caras, mientras que por la otra las aguas se desbordaban por todos lados._

_Las fieras devoraban a las honestas personas, y los pájaros de presa secuestraban a ancianos y niños. Yu-el tirano-se esforzaba en excavar canales. Al hacerlo, llevaba delante de él a un dragón que abría el camino, y detrás, a una tortuga que llevaba sobre su caparazón tierra mágica. Pero eso era insuficiente. Así que la Madre Creadora hizo fundir piedras de colores y con la pasta que se obtuvo reparó el cielo azul. Cortó las cuatro patas de la gran tortuga de mar para hacer con ellas los pilares que soportarían el cielo en los cuatro puntos cardinales, y abatió al gran dragón negro y lo dio como alimento a las llamas. Las cenizas blancas sirvieron para detener las crecidas. La bóveda celeste fue restaurada y sustentada de nuevo por cuatro sólidos pilares, las aguas fueron detenidas, el mundo calmado, las bestias dañinas exterminadas, y el pueblo pudo, finalmente, vivir en paz. **[1]**_

«Emma y Regina» expresaron con pavor los padres de la Salvadora, comprendiéndolo todo, lo que todo eso podía significar, la Tortuga simbolizaría visiblemente a su hija y el Dragón negro con cenizas blancas a su mejor enemiga.

«¿Debemos decírselo?»

«No lo creo, pero quizás debamos pensar en acoger definitivamente a Regina en la familia» sugirió el príncipe

«Y pasar página de una vez sobre el pasado y hacer las paces finalmente» añadió Blanca

Se dirigieron esa misma tarde a la mansión. Regina no parecía tan contrariada como de ordinario y les propuso amablemente una copa de su mejor sidra, mientras que Emma prefirió su sempiterna cerveza.

«Regina» comenzó David carraspeando «sabemos que has tenido que atravesar muchas pruebas en la vida, y que en grande parte ha sido por nuestra culpa»

«Sobre todo por la mía» añadió Blanca, con el pequeño Neal dormido en sus rodillas.

Emma miró a su padre y a su madre con una nueva mirada: ¿estaban realmente haciendo eso?

«Eso lo sé, gracias, pero ¿a dónde queréis ir a parar?» se impacientó Regina, que prefería sacar sus garras, para poder absorber mejor el impacto que, lo sabía, forzosamente iba a venir.

«Pensábamos que nos habías robado nuestro destino, pero desde que Emma rompió la maldición, hemos podido ver cuánto todo esto forma parte de aquello a lo que todos nosotros aspirábamos»

«El cáncer incluido, imagino» estaba perdiendo la paciencia la Reina

«Quizás sí, quizás no, ese no es el propósito. La verdad es que mi falta de años atrás se ha transformado en algo inédito, ya que nuestra hija Emma es, sin ninguna duda posible, tu Amor Verdadero, y tú, seguramente, eres el suyo» precisó Blanca guardándose mucho de hablar de Final Feliz.

«Gracias, eso ya lo sabía» refunfuñó una vez más Regina, con una sonrisa de entendimiento que solo Emma pareció ver.

«Eres de la familia, Regina, más de lo que nunca lo fuiste en el Bosque Encantado, y nos gustaría…»

«Pedirte perdón por nuestro turbulento pasado y hacer tabla rasa de este» terminó Blanca la frase de Charming.

Regina alzó los ojos hacia su compañera, totalmente incrédula ante lo que acababa de escuchar, antes de atraer a Blanca, que apenas tuvo tiempo de pasarle el bebé a su esposo, a un fuerte y sincero abrazo.

En ese mismo momento, la última parte del corazón de Gold sucumbió a las tinieblas. Belle ya no reconocía a su esposo y menos de tres días más tarde, ella se escapó lejos de él.

Sin embargo, el Oscuro fue infectado por su huésped y su cobardía, de tal manera que golpeó a los habitantes con hipocresía, clavándoles un puñal por la espalda. Propiedades fueron quemadas, pertenencias desaparecidas, enfermedades golpeando a humanos y animales, mientras el alcalde había congelado los bienes del pueblo y mataba a cualquiera que se atreviera a entrar en el ayuntamiento para ir a quejarse.

Emma veía a su compañera debilitarse de día en día usando la magia, ni negra ni blanca, sino de naturaleza completamente desconocida, para extender lo mejor posible su protección a los habitantes de Storybrooke, así como a sus bienes.

«¿A qué parte de ti has invocado para acceder a ese poder?» preguntó Emma una mañana, cada vez más inquieta por la mujer que compartía su vida

Regina, vestida con su pijama, esta recostada contra el cálido cuerpo de su compañera, vestida esta con un top y un short.

«Sinceramente, lo ignoro. Se manifiesta cuando invoco mi amor por ti, y puedo entonces transferirla sobre quien yo quiera»

«Entonces el amor, ¿cómo aquella vez en que usaste magia blanca gracias a Henry?»

«No completamente. En realidad, ese esa parte vacía en mí que solo tú has sabido y podido llenar perfectamente. Es esa parte, que eres tú, que entra en resonancia en mí, y puedo utilizarla como escudo para extenderla sobre cualquier cosa o persona que yo quiera»

«Ya veo» respondió Emma, que no veía en absoluto nada, y Regina lo sabía

«Ven aquí, te lo voy a mostrar» la atrajo Regina a un fuerte abrazo, mientras seguían echadas en la cama, envolviéndolas  a las dos en una nube de oro.

Estar completa, una e indivisible, unida al universo, más allá del espacio-tiempo, la última verdad, la única y la misma pieza que era Regina resonó a través de todo el ser de Emma: cuerpos, almas y espíritus no formaban sino un todo. Toda duda, todo temor, todo desapareció por un tiempo de eternidad, de apartamiento, regalo reservado a ellas dos.

«Mi amor, te lo ruego, ya no te escondas de mí» suplicó Emma, mientras Regina soltaba los enganches que cerraban su vendaje y la chaqueta del pijama de seda ya se deslizaba sobre el colchón.

Los ojos esmeraldas no se desviaron ni un centímetro de los negros que la miraban de frente, transmitiéndole todo su amor, su confianza y su respecto a su compañera que sentía toda esa fuerza que su alma gemela le estaba pasando, y finalmente encontró el valor para desnudar su magullado cuerpo.

Acostadas de lado, dándose la cara, Emma se deshizo a su vez de la prenda que obstaculizaba su cuerpo, tomando cuidado para no perder contacto con las dos perlas de Tahití, y comenzó a acariciar  los hombros de su amada que enlazó sus piernas con las suyas.

Regina acercó su rostro a la mujer que amaba más que a la vida misma, y depositó tiernos besos sobre su frente, sus parpados, su nariz, sus mejillas, antes de posarse finalmente en los labios. Emma gimió de placer atrayendo firmemente a Regina, besándola con una desesperada necesidad.

Las manos de la sheriff vacilaron al desplazarse por la espalda de su Reina para acercarla más a su cuerpo, pues no quería incomodarla. Regina se estremeció ante su toque, después se separó unos centímetros, bajando la mirada, señalándole a su amante que hiciera lo mismo.

Los ojos verdes se deslizaron por la mandíbula, el cuello, el tórax. Era extraño, quizás incluso raro, pensó Emma, ver a una mujer con dos cicatrices de un rojo encendido en lugar de sus dos pechos, pero no apartó la vista, familiarizándose con la imagen, integrándola en su mente, aceptándola y amándola con todo su corazón.

A continuación Regina estaba de vuelta en sus brazos, y el contacto de su cálida piel envió una onda de pasión a través de Emma.

«Lo entendería Emma, si tú no puedes» susurró Regina febrilmente al oído de la sheriff

Como respuesta, Emma se incorporó para recostar cómodamente a su compañera sobre las sábanas, antes de besarla con fervor y hacerle el amor con pasión y entusiasmo, sus labios devorando todo el cuerpo de su amada, tomando cuidado para ser lo más tierna posible por la zona de las cicatrices, pero con el resto, Emma no se dejó invadir por la piedad, solo por el amor que las mantenía en esa burbuja de felicidad y gracia.

Al ver el deseo aún presente en la dilatadas pupilas de su valiente caballero, el corazón real dio un salto en su pecho, y la Reina comprendió finalmente que el cuerpo tenía su importancia, cierto, pero que había algo más importante, mucho más en una relación de amor. Esas cicatrices que la habían tenido enferma durante semanas le parecieron casi amistosas cuando los labios de su amante se pasearon por ellas. Después, la piel que ella creía insensible para siempre decidió despertarse, electrificándola de parte a parte, en una sensación que no describiría sino como divina.

Emma, al sentir cómo se estremecía, al borde del precipicio, subió hacia sus labios, mientras introducía dos dedos en su intimidad.

«Te amo, mi Reina, no te amaré sino a ti» murmuró ella, cuando el orgasmo atravesó a su Majestad y una aura dorada estalló, cegándolas y manteniéndolas en ese lugar lejano que no era ni de este mundo, ni de ningún otro que hubieran conocido jamás.

Se durmieron enlazadas, en una quietud total…

….mientras que a lo lejos, la última batalla se preparaba.

 

 

 

 

[1] Narración del diluvio según la mitología china


	22. Remisión

La sheriff y la alcaldesa legítima acababan de contrarrestar un nuevo golpe bajo del Oscuro cuando Blanca las llamó en pleno horario escolar. Una fracción de segundo más tarde, las dos mamás se materializaron en la enfermería de la escuela donde el médico escolar se ocupaba de su hijo.

«¡Henry!» exclamaron a la vez al ver a su hijo con la cara ensangrentada.

«Mary Margaret, ¿qué significa esto?» se enfadó Regina contra la maestra que había vuelto a retomar su trabajo.

«No lo sé, no quiere decirme nada. Todo lo que sé es que Henry se ha peleado con tres de sus compañeros de clase» respondió Blanca algo intimidada, sobre todo cuando la ex Reina Malvada utilizaba su nombre compuesto de este mundo.

«Nada roto a priori, pero habrá que estar 24 horas pendiente porque puede haber una eventual conmoción» precisó el médico escolar, mientras que Henry seguía negándose a la comunicación.

«Te quedarás sin salir hasta que nos expliques tu comportamiento» le gritó su madre adoptiva, mientras que la sheriff sospechaba que debía haber otra cosa que retenía a su hijo.

Una vez en casa, Emma calmó lo mejor que pudo a su compañera, mientras que Henry seguía encerrado en su mutismo.

«¿Por qué no quieres decir nada?» le preguntó su madre biológica una vez sola con él en el salón, ya que Regina se estaba ocupando de la comida «¿Es tan grave? ¿Debo preocuparme?»

«Solo boberías de adolescentes, nada de lo que preocuparse, Ma» tranquilizó a su madre antes de continuar «solo es que haría mucho más daño a mamá si se lo decía y no quiero verla herida de nuevo, cuando ahora está mejor»

«Bien, confío en ti, pero si se agrava la situación, quiero que vengas y me lo cuentes. ¿Entendido?»

«Entendido» prometió Henry, antes de echarse en el sofá y ponerse a ver sus series favoritas, mientras se hacía la comida.

Emma se reunió con su otra madre en la cocina donde intentó hacerle comprender-ayudada por una buena botella de Oeil de Perdrix[1], traída directamente de Suiza-que su hijo estaba en edad de enfrentarse a la situación  y de llevar a cabo sus propios combates, y que de momento no servía de nada inquietarse.

Hubo que esperar a que el timbre del horno sonara y a que la familia estuviera alrededor de una quiche, receta de Regina, para que el ambiente estuviera otra vez totalmente sereno.

«¿Estás seguro que tu cara va bien?» le preguntaron sus madres por enésima vez, mientras se disponía a subir a su habitación tras haber visto una buena película en compañía de sus madres.

«Deja tu puerta entreabierta»

«Pasaré a verte una o dos veces esta noche para nuestra tranquilidad» añadió Emma guiñándole cómplice un ojo.

Henry sonrió y les dio a las dos un beso en sus mejillas. La vida en familia no era de las más sencillas, particularmente cuando se era un adolescente en medio de personajes de cuentos de hadas, pero el joven príncipe no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo.

«¿Qué piensas de la cirugía plástica?» preguntó Regina cuando se unió a su compañera bajo las sábanas después de haber ido y venido varias veces del cuarto de baño.

«Su nariz no estaba tan estropeada, ¿o sí?»

«No para Henry, sino para mí» precisó Regina, algo incómoda

“¡Auch!”, pensó la sheriff. Hacía semanas que temía la conversación que vendría.

«Te escucho mi amor, explícame de manera que yo pueda comprender, por favor»

Regina veía muy bien que su alma gemela intentaba esconder sus miedos con todas sus fuerzas. Se culpaba por tener que imponerle ese nuevo calvario a su compañera, pero aunque iba a ser difícil, tenía que hacerlo por amor a sí misma por esta vez.

«En primer lugar, Whale introducirá por las cicatrices dos prótesis hinchables, llamadas extensores, en las que inyectará suero fisiológico con una jeringuilla cada semana y que servirán para extender le musculo pectoral, así como para dejar tiempo para que mi cuerpo produzca el excedente de piel necesaria»

«¡Silicona! ¿No es peligroso?» se inquietó la rubia mucho más pensando en todos los artículos de periódicos que había leído sobre el tema de operaciones que habían acabado en desastre.

«Si es material médico homologado, los riesgos son casi nulos. Sin olvidar que tendré controles regulares»

La sheriff inclinó la cabeza, un poco más tranquila.

«Después, Whale me quitará un trozo del músculo dorsal ancho para reparar la parte del musculo torácico que se vio obligado a recortar. Eso debilitará un poco mi tono dorsal, pero nada que un poco de ejercicios de musculación apropiados no pueda solucionar»

«¿Por qué no quitar del musculo ventral?»

«Sería mucho más doloroso, y aumentaría el riesgo de hernia abdominal, así que mejor evitarlo»

«En efecto» afirmó Emma, ya presa de sus futuras pesadillas

«Y para acabar, Whale dará forma a los pezones e  introducirá las prótesis definitivas»

«¿Cuántas operaciones se prevén?» preguntó la rubia cada vez más pálida

«Entre cuatro y seis cirugías en el próximo año» fue la respuesta sin ambages.

El rostro de la sheriff se veló, y tuvo que recurrir a  toda su energía para no entrar en pánico y salir de la habitación corriendo, cuando pensó en las largas horas que tendría que esperar, mientras Whale cortaba al amor de su vida. Haber pasado por eso una vez casi acabó con ella, así que tener que atravesar todo eso varias veces iba obligatoriamente a matarla. Emma dudaba de sus fuerzas y de su salud mental nada más de pensarlo.

«¿He hecho algo mal?» preguntó la rubia tras largos minutos en un pesado silencio «¿No estás realizada conmigo? Quiero decir, sexualmente o a cualquier otro nivel. Espero que sepas que te amo tal como eres-perdóname si no te lo he dicho bastante, pero lo puedo remediar-así que, ¿todo eso es verdaderamente necesario?»

Regina la atrajo en un fuerte abrazo, antes de besarla con una profunda ternura.

«Eres perfecta, Emma. ¡Estoy más feliz que nunca a tu lado!»

«Pero, entonces, ¿por qué?»

«No eres tú la que está en cuestión, sino yo. Mientras siga viendo cada día las secuelas dejadas por esta enfermedad, aunque me digan que estoy curada, no cambiará nada, el cáncer estará siempre ahí, más visible que nunca en mi carne» continuó la morena

«¿Lo necesitas para dejarlo definitivamente tras de ti?» precisó la Salvadora que comenzaba a comprender

«Es exactamente eso, sí»

«De acuerdo, pero déjame algunas semanas, por favor, el tiempo de integrarlo-a falta de acostumbrarme-lo mejor que pueda, cariño»

Hicieron el amor toda la noche, para tranquilizarse la una a la otra, así como para insuflarse mutuamente el valor necesario vistas las pruebas que aún quedaban por superar.

Lo que los habitantes de Storybrooke ignoraban era que el combate no acababa con resultados sanguíneos y tejidos celulares satisfactorios, sino que había que erradicar toda huella.

«¿Piensas que ellos puedan tener algo de razón?» se confió Henry a su abuelo al día siguiente

«Nadie sabe por qué la maldición no ha sido totalmente rota, Henry, pero lo que sí sé, es que el amor que las une no está ahí por nada. Al contrario, es su amor-atípico cierto-pero su amor con A mayúscula lo que nos ha salvado de la destrucción final muchas veces, tantas que yo-así como Storybrooke-ya he perdido la cuenta» respondió Charming calmadamente.

«Es exactamente lo que yo he dicho en la escuela, pero ellos continúan diciendo que si debemos continuar viviendo escondidos del mundo sin poder volver al nuestro es por culpa de Ma, porque ella se ha negado a matar a la Reina Malvada, como estaba previsto en un principio»

«¿Con qué argumentos?»

«Lo que ha sido sellado con la muerte, solo puede ser deshecho con la muerte» repitió Henry las palabras de los compañeros con los que se había pelado la víspera

«El futuro no está escrito, Henry. Y aunque Gold pretenda lo contrario, sus visiones no son sino una posibilidad-entre otras miles-de nuestro futuro, nada más. Míralo, él ambiciona gobernar este mundo por medio de la magia negra, sin embargo, ¿no es él el menos libre de todos nosotros, confinado noche y día en ese ayuntamiento que les ha robado a Regina y al pueblo?»

«Sin poder sentir las emociones que lo unían a la bufanda de papá o a la taza de Belle, no puede dejar Storybrooke sin perder inmediatamente la memoria y sus poderes» razonó el adolescente con clarividencia.

«Exactamente. No sé de lo que estará hecho el futuro, Henry, pero hay una cosa que sé con absoluta certeza, pase lo que pase mañana, y tú tampoco debes dudar de ello nunca» dijo David con pasión

«¿Qué es?»

«Que debe haber un ínfimo resplandor en el corazón mismo de las tinieblas: ¡el amor es más fuerte que la muerte, más fuerte que todo!

 

 

 

[1] Vino rosado (Pinot) originario del cantón de Neuchâtel


	23. Una perfecta jornada

El Oscuro se arrastraba por los callejones de Storybrooke como una fiera en una jaula. Había sido el Cocodrilo, temido por todos durante siglos, en cada orilla de cada reino, pero este mundo era diferente. Ya no se creía en la magia, y aquellos que aún lo hacían, ya no la temían. Ya no se hacían tratos-o muy pocos- con las fuerzas ocultas, prefiriéndose acudir a la ciencia o a la tecnología que todos podían, más o menos, comprender de manera tangible. Aunque invisible a los ojos del mundo, Storybrooke formaba parte ahora de ese mundo.

Cierto, la nostalgia del Bosque Encantado perduraba, pero ya no era una búsqueda incesante para sus habitantes. “Quitar la maldición” era imperativo para él si quería reconquistar el poder sobre todos ellos, pero el pueblo no solo había sucumbido al Perdón, sino que se apresuraba también a defender a su Reina Malvada y la pareja que formaba con la Salvadora.

Muchos perdieron la vida delante de él, y sin embargo, continuaron enfrentándosele cada día, tanto los plebeyos como los nobles.

Había intentado el último lazo que le unía aún a Belle-secuestrándola para llevarlo a cabo-para conseguir traspasar la frontera. Pero un hombre lobo se había lanzado contra él antes de alcanzar la línea amarilla, antes de que su mujer encontrara definitivamente refugio al lado de Ruby.

Había manipulado a Regina y a todos sus súbditos, así como la a descendencia del Reino Blanco durante más de medio siglo y ahora allí estaba ella, disfrutando del perfecto amor, en su perfecta mansión, en su perfecta familia, y dotada de una magia perfecta para aguantarle la partida.

Gritó de rabia quemando una vez más el manzano que estaba delante del ayuntamiento, que al día siguiente cargaría otra vez sus frutos, ya que su rival lo había protegido tras el episodio con la cortadora.

Blanca había invitado a toda la familia a una barbacoa al borde del mar.

«¡Solo es una encerrona planeada por tu madre!» se ofuscó la legitima alcaldesa, como había hecho los tres días precedentes.

«Solo es una comida en familia, mamá» intentó calmarla Henry

«¡A otra con esas! Todo Storybrooke estará ahí»

«Venga, mi amor, no vas a estar siempre sistemáticamente rechazando las invitaciones de…la suegra» se atrevió a decir la sheriff, lista para echar a correr según la reacción dado su cambiante humor.

«Para con eso, te recuerdo que no nos hemos casado» precisó la ex Reina Malvada, ante la ligera sonrisa de su compañera y su hijo.

«¿Querrías?» preguntó Emma con despreocupación

«Miss Swan, a veces dudo de verdad de su linaje» replicó Regina revirando los ojos

«Vamos, querida, no hay nadie más encantador que yo» respondió Emma con voz melosa

«¡Eso lo dudo mucho!»

«¡Henry!» se indignó la rubia

«No es nada contra ti, Ma, pero sabemos que el más encantador de todos soy yo»

Se echaron a reír, sus dos madres lo besaron, cada una en una mejilla, para vergüenza del adolescente.

Emma cogió la nevera que contenía el pic-nic que Regina se empeñó en preparar y dadas de la mano llegaron a la playa donde las esperaban David, Blanca y el pequeño Neal, así como un buen número de ciudadanos.

Los enanitos habían organizado una inmensa barbacoa en la que David impedía a cada momento que Leroy echara su cerveza sobre la carne.

«¿Estás segura?» preguntó Emma por tercera vez, consciente de que si su compañera había estado reticente en acompañarlos era porque no se sentía cómoda con su cuerpo que cambiaba casi cada día, desde las primeras intervenciones que habían empezado para el proceso de reconstrucción.

«Sí, ve a divertirte con nuestro hijo. Yo puedo quedarme sola un rato con Neal y…mi suegra» dijo ella con una diabólica sonrisa

Blanca casi se ahogó con la sidra tan generosamente ofrecida como aperitivo por la Reina. Rápidamente, el conjunto de las miradas se volvieron hacia la mujer que reía a carcajadas, mientras que el vestido de flores mojado se pegaba de forma extraña a la silueta de la maestra.

«¡Demonios!» rezongó Blanca secándose su vestido «Espero que, cuando sea verdad, nos lo anunciéis de otra manera» dijo ella

«¿Quién te dice que ya no ha pasado?» hizo una mueca la morena, pensando en la cajita que tenía guardada en su cripta.

«Ninguna de las dos lleva una alianza» fue la respuesta lógica, mientras que Regina puso cara refunfuñada, arrancando una nueva sonrisa a su «suegra»

«Definitivamente, mi hija influye más en ti de lo que hubiera podido creer, querida»

Emma se unió rápidamente a su hijo y a sus amigos para lanzarse en las aguas refrescantes, pensando también ella en el anillo escondido en la guantera de su escarabajo.

Ruby y Belle fueron a ayudar a Henry a hundir a su madre y todo degeneró rápidamente y comenzó una batalla de agua, mezclada entre risas y toses de aquellos que tragaban agua.

«Veo que lo que te cuento te interesa» se indignó de repente Blanca

«Euh…estaba…quiero decir…» balbuceó la Reina cogida en falta y poniéndose roja al momento.

«Sé muy bien lo que estabas haciendo, Regina» se rio ligeramente Blanca «La verdad es que mi hija está magnifica en ese dos piezas verde bosque»

Por miedo a que su voz la traicionara, Regina sencillamente asintió para confirmarlo.

El día pasó agradablemente. La gente se dirigía con cortesía a su legitima alcaldesa sin importunarla cada dos por tres. Regina incluso consintió ante la idea de Azul de abrir el ayuntamiento al pueblo dos o tres horas al día para retomar, poco a poco, su trabajo de Alcaldesa, para aconsejar a sus conciudadanos sobre diferentes puntos cívicos y financieros.

«Solo prométeme que te lo tomarás con tranquilidad, ¿de acuerdo? Con respecto a Gold, le va a encantar» le dijo la sheriff dejándose caer en su cama.

«Que se pudra en el infierno» fue la dura respuesta.

«Te amo» le sonrió su compañera, antes de besarla en sus labios, ardiente de deseo.

Regina respondió con fervor, temblando completamente ante la perspectiva de terminar esa perfecta jornada con una reafirmación de la unión de sus almas.

Estar al lado de Emma era una explosión de fuegos artificiales a cada momento, una sencilla mirada de su rubia bastaba para inflamar cada uno de sus sentidos. Antes de la llegada de la sheriff al pueblo, la búsqueda de la felicidad y del placer había sido parecido a una fuente de agua templada, que no calentaba en invierno y no refrescaba en verano y que, no importara la cantidad que pudiera beber, nunca calmaba su sed. Ahora, el simple hecho de estar en los brazos de su Salvadora le bastaba para atravesar todos los desiertos de la tierra.

Al no querer dejarle toda la iniciativa a su amante, que ya la había desvestido, incluso la ropa interior, se dio prisa en hacerle lo mismo, evitando recorrer a la magia, aún no muy segura de esta cuando estaba al máximo de su excitación.

En el momento que quiso pasar el top por la cabeza de su compañera, Regina sintió un violento dolor en el brazo, atravesándole desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos que la obligó a soltar la prenda, mordiéndose el labio para evitar gritar.

Su Majestad se empeñó, y al tercer intentó lanzó la prenda a la otra esquina del cuarto, mientras que Emma se deleitaba con su cuerpo castigado por la fatiga y el sufrimiento que se propagaba. La Reina no eran de las capitular, de las de pedir indulto, la arrastrara a donde la arrastrara su caballero personal, ella iba y- mucho más-tomaba la delantera para agotar a la joven mujer que compartía su lecho.

Sin embargo, a pesar de toda su voluntad para no privar a su alma gemela de un fin de día apoteósico, las lágrimas acabaron por inundar sus ojos oscuros poniendo fin inmediatamente a sus retozos.

«Lo siento tanto» sollozó Regina mientras Emma acariciaba sus cabellos que comenzaban a salir de nuevo y la abrazaba fuertemente contra ella.

«Shuuuut, mi amor, todo va a ir bien, no te castigues por esto, el día ha sido largo» murmuró su amor verdadero con dulzura y comprensión.

Ellas achacaron ese dolor al injerto muscular todavía sin cicatrizar, aunque las dos temían lo peor. Sin embargo, se abstuvieron de expresarlo en voz alta, por miedo a que sus palabras pudieran convertirse en realidad.

 


	24. El fin de la maldición

Tres días más tarde, la sheriff volvió a casa temprano. Emma silbaba alegremente al cruzar la puerta de la mansión  cuando una visión horrorosa le golpeó en pleno rostro. Regina estaba tirada, encogida, sin movimiento en mitad de la gran escalera.

La sheriff lanzó un grito de espanto, dejó caer las bolsas  de la compra que se derramaron por el suelo antes de precipitarse hacia su compañera. Con temblorosa mano comprobó el pulso en la yugular. Hizo falta unos segundos para comprobar el latido contra sus dedos, el corazón palpitaba a un ritmo lento y entrecortado, pero latía. Recuperando su propia respiración que había contenido sin darse cuenta, Emma se dejó deslizar en uno de los escalones donde se sentó antes de sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo y llamar a urgencias.

«Quédate conmigo, mi amor, la ambulancia estará aquí en un minuto» repetía ella como un mantra acariciando el cuerpo de su compañera, evitando moverla mucho por miedo a agravar la situación.

Cuando Whale entró en la mansión, acompañado de los paramédicos, no encontró a la Salvadora de Storybrooke, sino a una niña que se balanceaba de delante hacia atrás, totalmente aterrorizada e incapaz de hablar.

«Llévenlas a las dos» ordenó el médico, empujando con el pie los restos alimenticios, para que los médicos pudieran salir con la camilla donde habían recostado a la Reina.

La ambulancia atravesó Storybrooke a toda velocidad, sirena resonando al viento, mientras el sol aún en el cielo se tintaba de rojo sangre. Los ciudadanos salieron a la calle a su paso, escrutando el rojo cielo que parecía incendiar la cúpula mágica que protegía el pueblo desde hacía algo más de treinta años.

En el ayuntamiento, el Oscuro se frotaba las manos de alegría, riendo en voz alta

«Finalmente, ¡qué comience el Crepúsculo de los Dioses, mi querida Regina!»

Henry, acompañado de sus abuelos, corría por los pasillos del hospital. Encontraron a Emma en una de las salas de espera, mientras que Regina pasaba por un escáner. Sus padres tuvieron la impresión de tener un muñeco desarticulado cuando su hija se hundió en sus brazos, en lágrimas.

Las hermanas-o lo que es lo mismo, las hadas-y otros habitantes se dirigieron también al centro de salud para rezar por su legitima Alcaldesa, su Reina y su Amiga. Cuando atravesaron el hall hacia la habitación de cuidados intensivos donde había sido colocada Regina, Emma, sostenida por su hijo, distinguió algunas frases en latín, que le recordaron inmediatamente sus años de orfelinato: « _Salve, Regina, mater misericordiae. Vita, dulcedo et spes nostra, salve. Ad te clamamus, exsules filii Hevae. Ad te suspiramus, gementes et flentes in hac lacrimarum valle. Eia ergo, Advocata nostra, illos tuos misericordes oculos ad nos converte_ »

«¿Qué quiere decir?» preguntó ella a la Madre Superiora, alias Hada Azul.

«Es una antigua oración mariana que se traduciría como: _Salve, Reina, Madre de la Misericordia, Vida nuestra, Dulzura nuestra, y Esperanza nuestra, salve. Hacia ti elevamos nuestras plegarias, pobre hijos exiliados de Eva. Hacia ti suspiramos, gimiendo y llorando en este valle de lágrimas. Vuelve entonces, oh, Abogada nuestra, tus ojos misericordiosos hacia nosotros»_

«Gracias por haber venido todas, eso me emociona profundamente, pero sin querer ofenderla, Madre: Mi dulzura, mi esperanza, mi defensora, mi vida y mi salvación es ella, únicamente ella»

«Entonces, vete con ella y no pierdas la fe, hija mía»

Blanca, David y Emma se habían reunido todos alrededor de lecho donde yacía Regina, ligada a un buen número de máquinas, la tez pálida y aún inconsciente.

El doctor Whale entró en la estancia, en la que ya se preparaban para lo inevitable, una media hora más tarde. El médico que normalmente enarbolaba cierta elocuencia se quedó mudo, incapaz de la más mínima palabra, bajando la mirada, y en un gesto muy lento, dijo que «no» con la cabeza, dejando a toda la familia postrada en un profundo silencio.

«Llé…va…me…a…casa…Emma…» se alzó la voz apenas audible de la enferma

«Cariño, yo…» intentó protestar su alma gemela, a quien el alivio por su despertar no  la tranquilizó sino un segundo.

«Ya no pueden hacer nada por mí, y si tengo que marcharme, querría que fuera en mi casa y no en este lugar maldito» insistió su compañera

«De acuerdo, mi amor, haremos como tú quieras» cedió la sheriff.

«Voy a poner una ambulancia a vuestra disposición. Lo siento por no haber podido hacer más por usted, Majestad» dijo Whale inclinando con respeto antes de retirarse.

Al llegar a la mansión, Emma, ayudada por su hijo y su padre, bajaron una cama del primer piso para colocarla en el despacho de la alcaldesa, mientras que Blanca se ocupaba de otras cosas que Regina podría necesitar.

La Reina llegó a su casa acompañada de los últimos resplandores de la tarde. La perspectiva de morir era algo extraño. A lo largo de su existencia, había convertido a la muerte en su amiga, llamándola con todas sus fuerzas, desafiándola durante años sin el menor temor. Morir era un paso obligado para todos y sencillamente formaba parte de la vida «Morir de una bella muerte» cantaban los trovadores del país en que ella había nacido, como si morir fuera algo cómodo, tan banal como un nacimiento. Incluso el día en que había degollado a su propio padre, esperando inconscientemente que alguien  la atravesara con una espada antes de que pudiera alcanzar sus fines lanzando la maldición, la muerte se había retirado lejos de ella, como si su hoz cayendo sobre su cuello fuera un final demasiado dulce para la Reina Malvada.

Se la había cruzado aquí y allá por las calles de Storybrooke, sobre todo cuando la muerte de Graham o con la tarta de manzanas que casi le cuesta la vida a Henry, y sin embargo, se había quedado alejada todo el tiempo mientras ella había sido la Malvada de la historia, y ahora, venía a reclamar lo suyo el día en que la aclamaban como una Reina no ya con miedo, sino con respeto y amor.

Regina miró a sus allegados que la colocaban lo más cómodamente posible sobre su lecho de muerte, y comprendió finalmente todo lo que sus víctimas habían comprendido antes que ella: morir era tan fácil como una respiración, un aliento, después nada más.

Sí, morir era sencillo, pero era partir para siempre lejos de aquellos a quienes amaba lo que era terriblemente difícil «Nunca debería haber vuelto de la casa del lago» se dijo al ver el miedo a la pérdida escrito en cada rostro que, sin embargo, intentaba mantenerse digno delante de ella, mientras todos los momentos de felicidad de ese último año desfilaron ante sus ojos y confirmaron, a pesar de todo, que su elección de subirse en el escarabajo amarillo de Emma aquella noche había sido la correcta.

Un remolino de oscuridad la arrancó de sus pensamientos y Gold se materializó en la estancia.

«Amigos míos, ¡qué espectáculo!» dijo alegre levantando las manos cargadas de magia en dirección a la cama.

Los cuatro Charming se levantaron de un salto para colocarse entre él y Regina.

«¿Qué pensáis poder hacer para impedirme matarla con mis propias manos? ¿Habéis olvidado quién soy o solo habéis perdido el juicio?»

«Mientras un aliento nos mantenga con vida, todos nosotros te combatiremos, Gold» respondieron todos a la vez

«Sois lamentables, usted más que los demás, Miss Swan. Incluso ahora se las hace de la Salvadora, cuando su corazón se está rompiendo en su pecho. Un buen soldado sabe cuándo debe abandonar el combate»

«Me dice el cobarde más famoso de la tierra de las leyendas» replicó Emma sin pestañear, mientras que el Oscuro rehuía su penetrante mirada.

«Bah, dejémoslo estar. De aquí al amanecer, Regina estará muerta y me convertiré, finalmente, en el incontestable Señor de todos los reinos»

«¡No eres más que un cobarde, Rumpel, eso no cambiará nunca, así que en lugar de importunar a mi familia, vete a hacer de las tuyas a otra parte!» gruñó la Reina con autoridad y prestancia, mientras se incorporaba con orgullo en su cama.

«Espera y verás, Regina, subyugaré el universo entero y no estarás allí para verlo» gritó él desapareciendo de la estancia en el momento en que una majestuosa respuesta le llegó a sus oídos

«¡Incluso desde el más allá te lo impediré!»

Regina se dejó recaer en los cojines, y observó a todas las personas que habían traído la felicidad a su vida.

«¿Dónde está el pequeño Neal?» preguntó pensando en la infancia de su hijo Henry

«Al cuidado de Ruby y Belle»

«¿Pensáis que hay algo entre esas dos?»

«Me gusta creerlo» respondió Blanca sin medias tintas

«A mí también» confirmó el Príncipe para sorpresa de todos.

«Bien, bien, después de todo este tiempo, aún consigues sorprenderme, David» rio Regina, mientras el dolor se hacía más intenso, rápidamente cortado por una dosis de morfina que Blanca le administró.

«Pues parece que Emma y tú me habéis abierto los ojos, y creo que ellas han tenido que sufrir mucho a lo largo de sus vidas, así que si finalmente son felices, a mí me vale, sin olvidar que son super sexys juntas»

«¡Charming!» se ofuscó Blanca por el vocabulario elegido por su esposo, mientras Henry y sus madres, aunque la situación era grave, se echaron a reír abiertamente.

«Me hubiera gustado deciros que lamento todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, y a su manera, así es, pero al mismo tiempo…»

«No te preocupes por eso, comprendemos» respondió el Príncipe

«Gracias por haberme dado a Emma, aun no mereciéndomela»

«No, no te la merecías, no más que yo, Regina» añadió Blanca antes de que se produjera un malentendido «Si el amor se mereciese, nadie sería digno de él, y habría desaparecido de la tierra hacia milenios»

«Es un regalo que se ofrece» concluyó su esposo, mientras Blanca abrazaba a la mujer que ella había admirado tanto cuando niña, y que ahora, en sus brazos,  admiraba aún más, prometiéndose a sí misma que cuidaría lo mejor de su familia cuando Regina se hubiera ido.

Dieron las doce de la noche en el reloj de la ciudad cuando un poderoso viento se elevó. La bóveda estrellada desapareció, tapada por un espeso velo cargado de oscuridad y de magia negra. Rápidamente, rayos rasgaron el cielo, mientras que la cúpula de la ciudad se replegaba, poco a poco, sobre sí misma.

«Me hubiera gustado ser un mejor hijo para ti, mamá, sin perder todos esos meses en que te rechacé antes de que la verdad estallara»

«Y yo lo siento por las sesiones de terapia con el doctor Hopper, debería haberte hablado y confiado en ti mucho antes, Henry, después de todo, eres el verdadero creyente»

Esas palabras tiraron de una cuerda hundida en el corazón de su hijo, que se relajó un poco, mientras observaba por la ventana los callejones llenarse de agua.

«Debería haberte dicho mucho antes lo que sentía por ti, y no haber perdido tanto tiempo en futilidades. Dedicarte más tiempo, cubrirte de regalos y de ternura, simplemente amarte más, mi amor» dijo finalmente Emma, golpeada-sobrepasada-por la degradación tan rápida del estado de salud de su alma gemela, cuando hacía cuatro días nadaban todos en la felicidad a orillas del “lago de los cisnes”, como ella lo había bautizado en su cabeza.

«No lamentes nada, cariño. He tenido la suerte de encontrarte en medio de este infierno. ¿Qué más hubiera podido pedir? Estarás siempre a mi lado, mi mejor mitad, mi alegría y mi fuerza» pronunció su compañera con voz cada vez más huidiza, mientras que las convulsiones se ampararon de todo su cuerpo.

Emma y Henry se acostaron a su lado, rodeándola con sus brazos, negándose a dejarla sola, murmurándole palabras de amor y de sosiego hasta que  un último sobresalto se apoderó de su mamá y  amante, y ella exhaló por una última vez. Regina acababa de morir.

Blanca y David corrieron a la estancia, y descubrieron el cuerpo sin vida de la Reina, su hija y su nieto derramando todas las lágrimas que hasta el momento los dos habían contenido.

«¡Emma, el diluvio se abate sobre el pueblo, hay que marcharse enseguida, antes de que muramos todos ahogados!» gritó su padre, mientras el violento viento hacía volar las ventanas de la mansión en pedazos.

«¡Llevaos a Henry, yo me quedo aquí!»

«¡Emma!» gritó Blanca a su vez

«¡No insistáis, me niego a dejarla, mi decisión está tomada!»

Henry depositó un beso en el apacible rostro de su mamá, antes de rodear fuertemente con sus brazos a Emma.

«Nos volveremos a ver, y seremos de nuevo felices: ¡Es una promesa, Ma!» dijo él con seguridad antes de unirse a sus abuelos. Su madre asintió mecánicamente sin haber comprendido la más mínima palabra.

Los habitantes de Storybrooke corrían hacia todos lados, mientras el agua les llegaba ya hasta las rodillas, mientras los rayos por encima de sus cabezas se intensificaban, iluminando la ciudad mágica como si fuera pleno día.

Algunos intentaron alcanzar la frontera del pueblo, prefiriendo la amnesia a la muerte, pero las ráfagas de viento les impedían el acceso. Después, las tinieblas se elevaron desde la tierra, hundiendo a todo el mundo en una noche glacial y aterradora.

«¡Finalmente, mi venganza es perfecta!» retumbó la voz del Oscuro a través de la tormenta, y a continuación un pesado silencio.

En esa noche que anunciaba el fin del mundo, dos piedras preciosas comenzaron repentinamente a brillar con intensidad, una con un brillo azulado, sin duda, un zafiro, cerca de la mansión; la otra verduzca, probablemente una esmeralda, en el centro del cementerio municipal.

Las dos piedras entraron en fusión cuando la cúpula se desintegró totalmente y un rayo cegador emanó del cadáver de Regina, rasgando el firmamento y haciendo desaparecer Storybrooke de la superficie de la tierra.

Solo una extraña línea amarilla indicaba aún vagamente su localización. Un anciano estaba inclinado sobre ella, con un raro bastón en la mano, buscando en vano respuestas  a sus numerosas preguntas: ¿dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía ahí, en medio de ningún lado?  Y lo más importante: ¿quién era él?

 

 


	25. Allí abajo

Cuando volvió en sí, tras haber versado toda su alma durante una eternidad, se sintió totalmente desorientada por el lugar en el que se encontraba. Recostada en medio de un lecho de baldaquino con telas violáceas, con su cuerpo desnudo, enrollada en finas e inmaculadas sábanas de satén, escrutó la inmensa estancia que no se podría calificar de otra manera sino de «regia»

La infraestructura reposaba sobre columnas de mármol blanco, de las que sobresalían arcadas que uno encuentra por encima de los dinteles de las puertas y ventanas. Las paredes estaban decoradas con los más hermosos tapices de Flandes y repostados en ellas, unos muebles de madera maciza, bastante raros, esculpidos con gusto y finura, sin ninguna duda por el mejor de los ebanistas del mundo.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que su completa existencia desfilara por delante de sus ojos, mientras efluvios de perfume vinieron a cosquillear en sus fosas nasales. Madera de sándalo y esencia de manzana, su mente lo habría reconocido entre miles, y sin embargo, sabía que nunca más tendría la ocasión de ver el rostro para quien ese perfume había sido creado y nuevas lágrimas perlaron sus pestañas.

Sin embargo, se recobró rápidamente, negándose a dejar aparecer su inconsolable dolor ante el dueño de esos aposentos paradisiacos.

Se dejó recaer en el colchón, cuando su mirada se perdió en el trabajo de madera que decoraba el cabecero de la cama. Incorporándose sobre sus codos, observó la escultura con más detenimiento. Al principio, no comprendió lo que sus ojos veían, su mente era incapaz de dar sentido a las diversas formas, pero al final lo vio: el corazón formado por el cuello retorcido de dos cisnes que estaban cara a cara, aureolados con una única corona.

Inmediatamente giró el rostro, sus ojos perdiéndose a través de la cristalera ligeramente escondida por una cortina que debía dar a una terraza.

Con su corazón martilleando  cada vez más rápido en su pecho, creyó entrever, escrutando el horizonte, una silueta familiar dibujándose en sombra chinesca tras el tejido opaco.

Salió de la cama dando un salto, arrancando la sábana del lecho principesco para cubrirse, ya que no encontraba ninguna otra cosa que ponerse. Con paso vacilante, se acercó a la abertura en la pared, mientras que su temblorosa mano apartaba la traba.

Ella estaba ahí, de pie, en ese pequeño balcón en medio de torres y techos de un inmenso castillo renacentista, vestida con uno de sus más hermosos vestidos azul petróleo, más majestuosa que nunca, admirando el sol que iba a nacer dentro de poco sobre su Reino.

«Regina» murió el nombre tan llorado en sus labios, mientras que los gritos y las palabras se quedaron también prisioneros en su garganta.

Tambaleando, Emma atravesó los pocos metros que la separaban aún de su alma gemela.

Regina guardó silencio cuando los fuertes brazos de su amor verdadero la abrazaron por la cintura y la cabeza de Emma reposó en su hombro, para admirar con ella el espectáculo del nacimiento de un nuevo día.

Algunas mujeres se dirigían al pozo a sacar agua, más allá un cochero uncía  dos caballos a su diligencia al pie de una de las torres, los artesanos se encaminaban a sus establecimientos, mientras a lo lejos las granjeros segaban los campos y reunían a sus rebaños que pastaban inocentemente en las vastas praderas.

Las manos de Emma ascendieron por la cintura de su compañera, haciéndose más firme el agarre, como para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

Dos maravillas de la naturaleza despuntaban a través del corsé debido a sus caricias y Emma supo con certeza que no se trataba de la vil silicona.

No pudo contener por más tiempo sus sollozos y Regina, habiendo tenido, por lo que se veía, más tiempo para digerir todo eso, se giró con presteza para estrecharla en sus brazos.

«¡Dios mío…Regina…te he llorado tanto…¿me estoy volviendo loca o algo parecido?»

«No, mi amor, no estás loca y no estás soñando» se anticipó la Reina a la próxima pregunta de su compañera cuyas piernas flaquearon bajo su peso, teniendo que ser sujetada por Regina que tuvo que descender con ella hacia el suelo para evitar que Emma se hiciera daño.

«Pero, ¿cómo…? ¿Cómo es posible?....No entiendo»

«Por lo que parece…» la Reina vaciló, luchando ella también con sus sollozos «mi muerte-lo siento, aún me cuesta decirlo-ha hecho desaparecer la maldición, borrando la existencia de Storybrooke con ella, trayendo de vuelta a todos los que se había llevado, así como a sus descendientes, a nuestro reino»

Emma se fue calmando poco a poco, dándose cuenta de que no solo su dulce mitad estaba sana y salva, sino que su hijo, Henry, sus padres, así como el conjunto de sus amigos estaban vivos. Pero de repente los rasgos de su rostro se endurecieron.

«¡El Oscuro incluido, me imagino!» escupió con cólera y odio.

«Eso es lo más sorprendente, si dejamos fuera mi propia presencia, evidentemente. Los habitantes de los cinco reinos lo llevan buscando desde hace una semana, pero parece que es el único que no viajó hasta aquí»

«Regina, no me digas que ha encontrado el modo de quedarse en mi mundo» se preocupó inmediatamente la Salvadora.

«Me temo que sí, princesa» se oyó una extraña voz desde la habitación de la Reina.

«Sidney, ¿lo has localizado por fin?» preguntó Regina, mientras volvían a la estancia en la que el genio de Agrabah apareció en uno de los tres espejos que ornamentaban los aposentos reales.

«¿Cuántas ciudades  ha destruido ya?» preguntó Emma cada vez más de los nervios.

«Ninguna, vuestra Alteza, parece que el Oscuro ha perdido sus poderes a la vez que sus recuerdos»

«¿Dónde está ahora?» preguntó la Reina a su vez

«En un centro médico para personas mayores con Alzheimer y otros problemas seniles en un barrio de Boston, vuestra Majestad»

Una sonrisa satisfecha pasó por el rostro de Emma al pensar en el fin tan poco deseable que le esperaba a Aquel que había hecho tanto mal a su compañera y a toda su familia.

«Gracias, Sidney, ahora puedes dejarnos» le dio permiso Regina

«Y Sidney» llamó su atención Emma, «la próxima vez que me llames Alteza o Princesa, rompo el cristal que te sirve de casa, ¿entendido?»

«Entendido, princesa» respondió él con desenvoltura, mientras Regina se reía de su compañera.

Emma la hizo callar inmediatamente con un beso antes de empujarla con dulzura, pero con prisa hacia la cama, donde contaban quedarse durante días y noches hasta saberse de memoria cada esquina de sus cuerpos y de sus almas, para volver a  comenzar de nuevo.

Regina que, evidentemente, no tenía ninguna objeción ante esos asaltos apresados de su amante, se dejó caer sobre la cama con gracia, respondiendo febrilmente a los labios que tanto había echado de menos.

Estaban aún en los preliminares cuando la puerta de los aposentos privados se abrió en un estruendo.

«Evidentemente, tendría que haberlo pensado antes, ¿dónde iban a estar las enamoradas si no es retozando en su cama?»

«¡Mamá!» se indignó Emma cubriendo la desnudez de su compañera.

«Oh, por favor, cariño, soy una mujer, no hay nada que no haya visto ya»

«Déjame que lo dude» murmuró Emma pensando en el cuerpo absolutamente perfecto, desprovisto de toda cicatriz-a no ser la tan adorable marca encima de su labio superior- de la Reina, antes de volver a hablar con más claridad «Pero para empezar, ¿qué haces aquí?»

«Menuda pregunta, vengo a buscaros, vuestras amigas os esperan desde casi dos horas para las pruebas, y no olvidemos el peinado y el maquillaje»

«Cielo, ya es hoy, con lo que te ha costado despertarte-mojada, helada y totalmente agotada por tu paso por el Bosque Encantado-he perdido la noción del tiempo» exclamó Regina haciendo aparecer rápidamente dos vestimentas sencillas, para cubrir sus cuerpos.

«¡Stop! Rebobinemos. ¿Qué es lo que pasa hoy?» dijo Emma, que sentía horror de no enterarse de nada.

«La boda» respondió Blanca ligeramente descorazonada

«¿La boda de quién?»

«La vuestra, por Dios»

Emma estaba a punto de incendiar a su madre cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba efectivamente un anillo con una esmeralda en su anular izquierdo. «Del color de tus ojos, me llevo mucho tiempo encontrarlo» había dicho Regina en un buen número de sus sueños.

Ella recordó también que algo la había ligeramente arañado en la espalda cuando Regina la había abrazado contra ella. Sus ojos encontraron rápidamente el culpable, un zafiro de un azul más profundo y límpido que todas las aguas que había visto en su vida, decoraba majestuosamente la mano de su alma gemela.

Emma había imaginado tanto ese momento en que le pidiera la mano a Regina, que no supo realmente si realmente esto correspondía con la realidad o si sus sueños de una vida juntas habían sido tan fuertes e intensos que sencillamente se habían encarnado en esa realidad cuando la maldición fue rota.

« _En caso de duda, haz lo que dicte tu corazón_ » recordó uno de los numerosos consejos de su padre.

«Ya vuelvo» dijo dirigiéndose hacia los pasillos que serpenteaban por el castillo

«Emma, no me digas que debo anular las fiestas, cuando ya la mitad de la población de los cinco reinos ha franqueado las fronteras del Reino negro» suplicó Blanca, dubitativa frente a la extraña reacción de su hija.

«No os mováis, vuelvo en cinco minutos» repitió la rubia desapareciendo de la estancia, mientras que las dos Reinas se miraron asombradas.

Los empleados del castillo abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos cuando se cruzaron con la princesa Emma, que solo llevaba una túnica de lino, corriendo por los pasillos para dirigirse a los rosales donde cortó una sencilla flor de un rojo escarlata antes de volver a subir tan rápidamente como había bajado la escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de su Soberana.

Regina apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse y ya Emma había posado una rodilla en el suelo, ofreciéndole la rosa más hermosa de su tierra como presente, a la que ella acarició con emoción, mientras las palabras pasaron con calidez y devoción a través de los labios de los que ella era tan devota.

«Regina, mi tan ansiado amor, mi mente está aún algo confundida tras los sucesos acaecidos desde hace poco más de una semana. Pero da igual la neblina que perturba aún mi memoria, hay una cosa que sé con certeza absoluta: ni las enfermedades de mi mundo de adopción, mucho menos los monstruos de este, ni el Oscuro y ni siquiera la muerte podrán jamás separarnos. Somos tú y yo, juntas, pase lo que pase, unidas para la eternidad. Así que no me dejes pasar una hora más en tu presencia sin responderme a esa cuestión que debería haberte hecho desde la primera vez en que te vi con tu traje gris super sexy»

Emma hizo una pausa, buscando aún la mejor manera de expresar su pedido, cuando una sonrisa se apoderó súbitamente de sus mejillas.

«¿Y si aprovechamos el hecho de que mi querida y tierna madre ha invitado a todos los súbditos de los diversos reinos-incluso aquellos de los que no somos soberanos-para finalmente casarnos?»

Blanca movió la cabeza, lamentándose por dentro del extraño concepto que tenía su hija sobre el romanticismo, mientras que Regina se echaba a reír frente al humor fuera de lugar  que tanto había echado de menos y que amaba tanto desde sus primeros enfrentamientos, mucho más atrás de lo que nunca confesaría.

«¿Quién se resistiría a mi caballero blanco? Sin duda, yo no, así que evidentemente que quiero que nos casemos hoy, cariño»

Besó con fervor a la rubia, para sellar una vez más su «Sí» antes de retomar la palabra

«Ahora, démonos prisa, Ruby y Belle te esperan desde hace un siglo, y yo ya estoy escuchando a Abigail y Maléfica riéndose de mí por mi necesidad de hacerme desear»

 


	26. El Reino de los Cisnes (1ª parte)

 

Con el fin de poder acoger a todos los invitados, se había previsto que la ceremonia de la boda se celebrara en la Iglesia del pueblo antes que la capilla del castillo. Henry y David estaban encargados de dar la bienvenida a todos los invitados llegados de todas las comarcas del Bosque Encantado, de Neverland, del País de las Maravillas, así como una delegación llegada de Arendelle.

Mientras las campanas tañían, una carroza entró en la plaza, David abrió la portezuela para ayudar a su hija a descender. Emma llevaba un magnifico uniforme de oficial, blanco, compuesto de una chaqueta ceñida de costuras y botones dorados, una falda recta, perfectamente ceñida a su cintura y que le llegaba bajo las rodillas, acompañada de medias, zapatos, guantes y gorra que llevaba ahora bajo el brazo. Sus cabellos dorados atados por encima de sus charreteras de Comandante de la guardia.

«Estás sublime, cariño» dijo él dándole un beso y pasándole una vaina que contenía la espada con la que él había matado en otro tiempo al dragón.

«Gracias» dijo ella besando también a su padre, sus ojos brillantes descansaron sobre el objeto, mientras se lo ajustaba a la cintura.

«¿Estás lista?»

«Tanto como se puede estar, imagino» respondió Emma, cuyas entrañas estaban hechas un nudo, aunque Belle había insistido dos horas antes para que comiera algo, diciéndole que sería más embarazoso que perdiera la consciencia en mitad de la celebración.

«Estás en el lado equivocado…»

«Qué importa, ¿no sois dos mujeres?» preguntó Charming, que no tenía la menor idea del protocolo a seguir.

«No tiene nada que ver, si llevo esta espada, tengo que estar a la izquierda para no molestarte a ti, así como a mi prometida»

«¿Cómo sabes eso?»

Emma se rascó la oreja, avergonzada, después respondió

«Digamos que cuando era pequeña, adoraba las películas de Romy Schneider»

«Oh, ya veo, ¿y quien hacía palpitar tu corazón, Franz o la bella Sisi?» preguntó él con una sonrisa

«Aún ni sabía montar a caballo» respondió Emma de manera evasiva, mientras se ponía colorada y el corazón de su padre se encogía un poco más.

Un último abrazo y el gran órgano hizo resonar las primeras notas de la Tocara en Re menor[1], invitando a padre e hija a avanzar por el gran pasillo hasta el altar donde los esperaba Reul Ghorm, autoridad suprema de la magia, vestida completamente de azul.

Películas de cine, de televisión y series la había ayudado a sobrellevar su desdicha a lo largo de su existencia hasta que conoció a la carismática Alcaldesa de Storybrooke, y sin embargo, ni lo mejor de Hollywood la había preparado para la imagen que se presentaba frente a sus ojos mientras se agarraba firmemente al brazo de su padre.

No entraba en una iglesia, sino en un jardín donde las más variadas y bellas flores que jamás había visto la transportaban a un Edén original que no habría sabido imaginar, ni describir. Caballeros armados, nobles, plebeyos, nobles damas, cortesanas, sirvientes y niños se habían vestido con sus mejores galas, y las más sencillas de las prendas habrían costado una fortuna en el otro mundo.

Una multitud de estandartes cubrían el pasillo central, mientras que el conjunto de los escudos de armas de sus dos familias habían sido colocados en un lugar de honor en el sanctasanctórum.

Emma le dio un beso a su padre y sonrió largamente a su madre que se había sentado en la primera fila al lado de las damas de honor, entre las que se encontraba la famosa Maléfica a la que ella veía por primera vez después de que Regina le hubiera hablado tanto de ella.

Cuando se escuchó la Fuga, todos los invitados acompañaron la mirada esmeralda hacia el nártex[2] desde el que surgió el príncipe Henry, conduciendo orgullosamente por las riendas a un magnífico caballo castaño sobre la que se erigía la más hermosa novia que el universo hubiera conocido.

Su Isabel de Baviera-Emperatriz de Corazones- montaba a lo amazona llevando un magnífico vestido trapecio en satén blanco de escote cuadrado y mangas cortas. El corsé estaba cubierto de tul rojo decorado con motivos en forma de hojas y flores de manzano. Pequeños mitones y no olvidemos el colgante Red Delicious que decoraba su cuello recordando ese fruto prohibido que la había hecho tan famosa.

Regina había optado para hacer su conjunto aún más asombroso con un imponente sombrero, una pamela de organza y plumas de cisnes, así como una Glamelia[3] de pétalos de rosas blancas, que hacía sobresalir la rosa roja que Emma le había regalado por la mañana y que la Reina había hecho colocar en su centro.

Henry, como perfecto caballero, ayudó a Regina a bajar de su montura.

«¿Quién entrega a esta mujer?» preguntó el Hada Azul con un guiño divertido

«Yo» respondió el Príncipe con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, mientras colocaba la mano de su mamá en la de su madre, perdiéndose inmediatamente la una en los ojos de la otra, olvidando totalmente a los familiares principescos, a sus dignatarios y al conjunto del pueblo reunido al que Reul Ghorm saludó afectuosamente en sus nombres.

Recobrando conciencia del mundo que la rodeaba, los ojos de Regina se perdieron en las banderas que habían sido colocadas en un lugar de honor, cuando un emblema casi le arrancó un grito.

«¿A quién pertenece ese blasón? Nunca lo he visto» preguntó susurrando

«¿El diente de león estilizado?» preguntó Emma, sorprendida

«Esa cuasi flor con plumas de Taraxacum plateadas» rectificó Regina

«Como tú digas» le sonrió su futura esposa mientras aclaraba «El blasón pertenecía, según mi padre, a un antigua corporación de taberneros de la que mi abuela paterna formaba parte. Parece que su sopa de trigo con diente de león fue hace tiempo muy famosa, casi lamento no haberla podido probar» se burló ella

«Tenía ella razón después de todos estos años» rio Regina de buena gana también, buscando a Campanilla que le hizo una señal con la cabeza desde el estrado donde se había colocado el coro, mientras Blue se disponía a comenzar con la parte solemne.

«Mis queridos amigos, estamos aquí, ante Dios, el Amor perfecto, el inventor de la magia, el Creador de todas las cosas. También es Él quien nos ha reunido en este día para que rodeemos a Emma y a Regina- salvadoras y legitimas soberanas-con nuestra Amistad. No se trata ni de un permiso, ni de una regularización, sino de la sencilla afirmación de una verdad que sobrepasa todo lo que la mente humana podría ni siquiera imaginar, un regalo inalterable de la vida ofrecida a la vida misma. Por eso, que nadie rompa lo que Dios ha unido desde la creación del mundo, versando su esencia sobre estas dos almas, para que no vaguen más por los tormentos de la discordia, de la duda y de la muerte, sino para que se reúnan bajo una sola y única bandera, ejerciendo su gobierno bajo una misma corona»

Después, dirigiéndose a Emma y Regina

«Cada una, a vuestra manera, habéis sido los patitos feos del mundo donde nacisteis. Rechazadas por todos, obligadas a afrontar múltiples desdichas completamente solas, sin la menor ayuda, siendo presas muy a menudo de las maquiavélicas fuerzas y de aquellos amigos de muy mal consejo. Pero ese tiempo ya está olvidado. Tampoco las generaciones futuras hablarán ya del Reino Negro, sino del Reino de los Cisnes, pues ese es el emblema que la magia primitiva ha atribuido a vuestra casa»

Regina entregó su ramo de novia a Maléfica, mientras que Emma hacía lo mismo, entregándole a Ruby su gorra  y sus guantes a Belle, y se colocaba frente a su compañera. Sus manos y sus ojos se reunieron a la velocidad de un rayo, mientras Reul Ghorm retomaba.

«Regina, siempre te he conocido como una persona determinada, que siempre va hasta el final de lo que emprende, así que si me dices que has decidido unir tu vida a la de Emma, sé que nada ni nadie, ni ninguna forma de magia podrá jamás hacerte desviar de ese camino. Así que, ¿es tu decisión irrevocable la de unir tu destino al de Emma?»

«Sí» pronunció Regina con fuerza.

«Emma, cuando te conocí, eras el ser más perdido que nunca me había encontrado, huyendo ante tus propias emociones. Sin embargo, poco a poco, te has fortalecido, has demostrado tu valor y tu abnegación, combatiendo por cada uno de nosotros. Una persona estable en mitad de la tormenta, fiel a toda costa y una amiga con la que se puede contar por encima de todo. ¿Es unir tu destino al de Regina tu elección irrevocable?»

«Sí, sin duda sí» respondió Emma con determinación.

Reul Ghorm dio un paso hacia sus manos izquierdas unidas, y las cubrió con una cinta dorada que había hecho aparecer con una fórmula mágica que solo ella conocía. Las dos amantes sintieron un ligero calor rodeando sus anulares, después el Hada retiró la tela, dejando aparecer dos alianzas idénticas: la esmeralda y el zafiro habían sido partidos por la mitad, y cada una llevaba la mitad de la otra. Azul dejó instalarse el silencio por un momento, mientras Emma temblaba de impaciencia, lo que no se le escapó a Blanca que rio junto con las damas de honor.

«Podéis besaros»

Aún no había acabado la frase y Emma ya besaba apasionadamente a la mujer de su vida, olvidándose las dos, por el instante de una eternidad, del resto del mundo, antes de que los aplausos, los silbidos y las aclamaciones las hicieran aterrizar otra vez frente a altar.

Blanca se adelantó, mientras que Belle dejaba un cojín de ceremonia delante de Emma, para que se arrodillara ante su madre, que ya estaba dirigiendo unas palabras a la asamblea, mientras que la recién casada prefería perderse en los ojos de su Reina y de su hijo que le llevaba una corona, a la que de cierta forma, temía, porque tendría que llevarla en un futuro. Menos mal que Regina conocía todas las facetas de su posición social, pues Emma no se veía para nada reinando sobre miles de almas.

«Mi hija bien amada, por voluntad divina, hete aquí: Guardiana del Bosque Encantado, Salvadora de las Tierras de los Cuentos, Comandante de los Ogros» Blanca añadió algunas distinciones al uniforme de su hija antes de continuar «Princesa heredera del Reino Blanco, Soberana del conjunto de islas de Neverland, Reina el País de las Maravillas y Reina del Reino de los Cisnes»

Blanca depositó la corona sobre los cabellos rubios rodeada de un silencio religioso. Emma intentó memorizar lo mejor que pudo todos sus títulos, sobre todo cuando había que añadir otros títulos de menor importancia a la lista interminable pronunciada por su madre.

Cuando se incorporó, la totalidad de sus súbditos se arrodilló, mientras los heraldos del Reino hacían resonar las trompetas.

Algunos minutos más tarde, la Iglesia se fue vaciando poco a poco mientras el coro de hadas entonaba un último canto

 

_Los héroes se alzan, los héroes caen_

_Se vuelven a levantar, para ganarlo todo_

_¿En vuestro corazón, no sentís esa gloria?_

_A través de nuestra alegría, a través de nuestra pena_

_Podemos una vez más desplazar mundos_

_Tomad mi mano, bailad conmigo, bailad conmigo_

_Quiero consagrar mi vida entera a amaros_

_Aunque sea lo que haga para siempre_

_No deseo nada más en mi existencia_

_Si puedo consagrar mi vida entera a amaros **[4]**_

 

Emma decidió salir sin su corona, prefería aparecer ante su pueblo como una recién casada antes que como una Reina. Al salir, dadas de la mano, a la plaza, fueron acogidas por una arcada de sables orquestada por sus damas de honor. Las aclamaciones ya no querían extinguirse, mientras que los niños lanzaban desde lo alto de las murallas-en ruinas desde la última guerra contra los ogros-decenas de palomas y tórtolas.

 

 

[1] Uno de los fragmentos para órgano más célebre de Jean Sebastián Bach

[2] Vestíbulo que esconde la entrada en ciertas Iglesias.

[3] Rosa gigante compuesta por los pétalos de decenas de tosas, ramo de novia particular, generalmente  presentado en forma de cetro.

[4] Marc Anthony y Tina Arena: I want to spend my lifetime loving you (canción de la banda sonora de La máscara del zorro)


	27. El Reino de los Cisnes. 2ª parte

 

Cuando entraron en la sala de té del castillo, Emma no dio crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Había visto fotos de lujosos castillos europeos, entre ellos la célebre residencia del Rey Sol, pero ni la Galería de los Espejos de Versalles habría podido rivalizar con la belleza y riqueza que se reflejaba en esa estancia.

«Es magnífico, pero no tanto como tú, mi amor» le deslizó a Regina en el oído

La cena planificada por Granny fue suculenta. Animación, charlas, felicitaciones se encadenaron, dejando poco respiro a las heroínas del día.

«Y si nos eclipsamos unos minutos» propuso Emma en algún momento entre el plato principal y el postre.

«¡Vamos!» la arrastró Regina, cansada de los interminables discurso de algunas personalidades presentes, hacia una estancia cercana, que no era utilizada.

«¿Dónde estamos?» preguntó Emma, señalando la vasta estancia bañada por una tamizada luz.

«La sala del trono, Vuestra Majestad» rio Regina empujándola hacia el extraño asiento recargado.

Medio recostada en el asiento, Emma acogió a su mujer, que ya la besaba con deseo, en sus brazos, antes de que Regina se sentara a horcajadas sobre ella para poder tener un mejor acceso al cuerpo que tenía debajo.

«Mi mujer» ronroneó ella mordiendo su labio superior con avidez.

«Me habías escondido el pedazo partido que eras»

«Confieso que yo misma me había olvidado de todo esto, pero no tiene la mínima importancia: ninguna corona, ningún título igualará jamás ser tu mitad en todos los sentidos del término»

«Exacto»

La nueva Reina se hundió en el encaje rojo y blanco, liberando el sublime pecho del corsé que encerraba ese inestimable tesoro. Emma mordisqueó la carne del cuello real, trillando un camino hasta el esternón bajo el cual el corazón de su amante estaba ya a punto de salir de su caja torácica, mientras sus manos se maravillaban con esos dos globos que encajaban perfectamente en sus palmas.

Rápidamente, sus labios se unieron a sus dedos, mordisqueando y chupando los endurecidos pezones con el entusiasmo de un recién nacido, arrancándole una oleada de placer a su compañera.

Ante los repetidos asaltos de su dulce torturadora, Regina se aferró salvajemente a la chaqueta del uniforme cuyos botones dorados cedieron y se desperdigaron alrededor del trono de los cisnes, permitiendo a la Reina abalanzarse a su vez sobre el pecho más pequeño, pero tan apetitoso de su esposa.

Emma se abandonó por un instante a esa caricia que pensó que nunca volvería a sentir, ofreciéndose sin resistencia a esa boca de oro que ya no se resistía a marcarla por debajo de la clavícula antes de encerrar los montículos rosados entre sus dientes, mientras sus manos ya se afanaban en la hebilla de su cinturón.

De repente, Emma se negó a estar pasiva, así que se abrió camino bajo las telas del suntuoso vestido, antes de ascender con precisión hacia el centro de placer de Regina cuyas pulsiones reclamaban intensamente la presencia de sus dedos que no se hicieron de rogar para penetrarla firmemente.

Su Majestad se sobresaltó, pero se negó a ceder, pasando una mano bajo la cinturilla de la falda de su esposa, haciendo que la espada se reuniera con los botones en el suelo.

Emma recolocó lo mejor que pudo el cuerpo que tenía encima para tener un mejor agarre, bombeando con fuerza en esa cavidad que se estrechaba peligrosamente entorno a ella.

«¡Oh no, cariño, esta vez lo haremos juntas!» se obstinó Regina perdiéndose a su vez entre los empapados pliegues de su esposa.

¿Era el matrimonio, el Bosque Encantado o la «resurrección» lo que amplificaban sus sensaciones? Ninguna de las dos habría sabido decirlo, pero era evidente que jamás habían sentido tal conexión entre ellas y eso no era más que el comienzo de una noche que prometía ser larga. Sin olvidar el viaje de luna miel al País de las Maravillas, así como una eternidad de felicidad como se decía en todos los cuentos.

La respiración de la Comandante se hizo cada vez más entrecortada, mientras que el cuerpo que tenía encima se arqueaba bajo la tensión que se había acaparado de sus músculos y nervios, al límite de romper las falanges de su compañera que empujó una vez más.

«¡Mírame! ¡Juntas!...» gritaron las dos a la vez, mientras los violentos espasmos las atravesaban de parte a parte y se abandonaban al éxtasis absoluto.

Se derrumbaron jadeantes y sin voz sobre los cojines de terciopelo y Emma habría jurado que uno de los cisnes del emblema real que estaba también incrustado en la madera del trono le había guiñado un ojo. Sacudió la cabeza sonriendo ante sus alucinaciones, estrechando más firmemente entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su compañera que la estaba aplastando, aunque eso no le molestaba.

«Te amo» dijeron en cuanto sus respiraciones se fueron calmando, antes de que sus labios se reencontraran durante unos minutos, y antes de que los ruidos del castillo las hicieran volver a la realidad.

Con un estallido de dedos, Regina reajustó sus ropajes y salieron de la sala del trono para volver con sus invitados.

«Ah, aquí estáis» exclamó Ruby saliendo de las cocinas, mientras que Belle-con el rostro rojo como un pimiento-la seguía de cerca.

«Consejo de amiga, harías bien en volver a abrocharte la blusa antes de entrar con nosotras ahí» le deslizó Emma al oído, mientras que Ruby, confusa, se afanaba en corregir lo más rápido posible su ropa bajo las miradas divertidas de las dos casadas.

Las inmensas arañas de cristal dejaron paso a una iluminación más acogedora cuando Granny introdujo la pieza cumbre de su banquete: una tarta de diez pisos, cada uno de ellos de un sabor distinto, coronada con el emblema real hecho de azúcar, los dos cisnes, símbolo incontestable del amor que unía a las dos mujeres.

Se divirtieron cortando juntas el primer trozo del suculento pastel bajo las aclamaciones de sus invitados, después, un poco más tarde, la orquesta de cámara entonó las primeras notas de «Leyenda del Bosque»[1] invitando a las recién casadas a abrir el baile que duraría hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

«Creía que no sabías bailar» le dijo Regina, mientras Emma la hacía dar una vuelta por encima de la pista de baile

«Belle me ha enseñado»

«¿En una mañana?»

Emma sonrió

«No, hace meses en Storybrooke. Se lo pedí el día en que compré el anillo, al día siguiente de la primera cirugía. Esperaba el momento idóneo, pero este  no existe. El Amor será siempre la diana privilegiada de las fuerzas del mal, así que no hay que esperar el momento perfecto, sino decretarlo y conservarlo. Lo comprendí demasiado tarde, pero la vida me ha ofrecido una segunda oportunidad, así que prometo hacer que-pase lo que pase-cada día sea perfecto para nosotros y nuestra familia»

«¿Es gracias a tu madre, sabes? Maldita dichosa mujer por haber logrado esta hazaña en apenas una semana. Blanca es una gran reina, pero no se lo repitas» añadió Regina estrechándose aún más en los brazos de su esposa, mientras que otras parejas se iban uniendo a las casadas.

«¿Me concedería este baile, Majestad?» llego a interrumpirlas Killian al comienzo de la tercera pieza.

Regina se retiró para dejar a su compañera unos instantes a solas con el pirata, quien retomó la palabra.

«De hecho, es a vos, Regina, a quien pido este favor, aunque no es que no quiera bailar contigo, Emma» se excusó él avergonzado.

Regina se dejó llevar durante unos pasos por el marino, mientras David arrastró a su hija para ese cara a cara  que él había esperado toda su vida.

«Entonces, Killian, ¿cansado ya de vuestro nuevo título?» preguntó la Reina consciente de que el nuevo almirante de su reino tenía algo importante que decirle.

«Sé que vuestros hombres han encontrado la daga del Oscuro bajo las ruinas de la mansarda en la que Milah vivía  feliz en otra vida junto a su hijo Bealfire. Así que quería ofrecerme para hundirla definitivamente en las profundidades del océano que nos separa de Neverland»

«¿Un último homenaje?»

«Algo parecido, sí»

«Cuidado, Killian, vuestra reputación de hombre duro podría recibir un duro golpe» le sonrió Regina que no había olvidado que era el pirata quien  había ayudado a Emma a ver claro sus sentimientos con respecto a ella. «Si Emma está de acuerdo, la encontrareis en vuestra cabina mañana tras haber zarpado»

«Os doy las gracias por la confianza, Majestad, al igual que por este baile» se inclinó con respeto antes de retirarse.

Henry y Blanca bailaron por turnos con las dos recién casadas, permitiendo que Ruby se sintiera más cómoda para invitar a la ex esposa del Oscuro bajo la enternecida mirada de la familia real.

«Estoy feliz por ellas» murmuró Emma, teniendo de nuevo a su esposa acurrucada contra su pecho.

«Creo que el conjunto del Reino lo está, mi amor» se sonrieron, y bailaron hasta el comienzo de la madrugada cuando se dirigieron a sus aposentos para una loca noche de amor y de pasión.

Las festividades continuaron durante días en todo el Reino, y los heraldos alcanzaron los confines de las Tierras reales con esas palabras.

«El Reino Negro y su Reina Malvada han muerto. ¡Vivan las Reinas del Reino de los Cisnes: Emma y Regina!»

 

**FIN**

**No os asustéis, hay epílogo.**

 

[1] Vals vienés  compuesto por Johann Strauss


	28. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chicas, llegamos al epílogo de este particular fic. Una cosa, la historia en sí ya ha acabado con la palabra fin del capítulo anterior, este epílogo no añade nada a la historia de las chicas, pero es un epílogo algo particular, ya veréis. Según su autora es una pequeña idea de olla, jajajajaj, pero le quedó bastante imaginativo. Espero que os gusté.

Cuando era pequeña, mi padre me hizo descubrir las cuentos llegados de aquí y de allá: Grimm, Andersen, Perrault, Sherezade, los cuentos de Oriente, de África, de los indios de América e incluso de los aborígenes, nada faltaba a su repertorio.

Pero los años escolares llegaron demasiado pronto, destruyendo con cada lección un mundo imaginario, así como a sus personajes, hasta que una mañana solo dichos y leyendas. Un tiempo perdido, un periodo de la vida olvidado para siempre, al menos es lo que yo pensaba, hasta encontrarme con Él, un excéntrico hombre del geriátrico donde residía mi abuela a quien iba a visitar regularmente acompañada de mi pareja y de mis hijos.

Un día, este iluminado del geriátrico lanzó esta pregunta a todas las personas presentes en la cafetería

«¿Saben ustedes cómo se llama el duende que convierte la paja en oro?»

Nadie parecía querer responderle, aunque sospecho que nadie sabía la respuesta, excepto mi hija, que contestó con orgullo

«Rumpelstilskin»

«¿Quién te lo ha dicho? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?» preguntó él dando saltitos como un loco por toda la estancia.

«Mi mamá» gritó ella señalándome con el dedo

Él me miró de arriba abajo durante un momento antes de acribillarme a mil y una preguntas sobre el mundo de los cuentos, como si me estuviera haciendo un examen universitario o una entrevista de empleo para una importante firma.

«Falso, falso otra vez» se irritó dándome de paso algunos golpes con el bastón, mientras que los enfermeros corrían para controlarlo e inyectarle un potente sedativo.

Cada vez que nos cruzaba en un pasillo, volvía a empezar, a preguntarme, asombrándose y lamentando a su vez del saber primordial a sus ojos que yo, al igual que mi padre, había sabido transmitir a mis hijos. Cada cierto tiempo, él corregía mis palabras, inventándose aquí y allá algunos pasajes inéditos antes de que, un día, me dijera

«¿Quiere usted conocer un relato que nadie ha tenido aún la oportunidad de escribir y que, sin embargo, es la estricta verdad?»

Yo asentí con un movimiento de cabeza más para darles el gusto a mis hijos que por un verdadero interés por sus fantasiosas palabras. Pero mis hijos habían acabado por adoptar a ese extraño anciano y adoraban, por lo que se veía, las historias que les contaba con un gran talento para la retórica y persuasión. Y así es cómo él introdujo ese nuevo relato, que iba, sin que yo lo supiera, a cambiar un poco mi vida

«Hace no mucho tiempo existía un pueblo en Maine en el que todos los personajes de cuentos de nuestra infancia eran prisioneros entre dos mundos, bajo el control de una terrible maldición que solo una persona podía romper…»

Se mostraba como un orador sin rival, poniendo toda su alma en este relato más que en los otros que ya había contado, y yo estaba recuperando mi alma de niña con cada frase que pronunciaba.

«Ahora, responda a la pregunta y le ofrezco esto» me dijo una vez concluida la historia, dejando un pequeño cofre delante de mí.

No esperaba que la pronunciara en vez alta, muy consciente de que él estaba probando mi capacidad de deducción. Reflexioné por un instante antes de expresarme con mis ojos embargados de estrellas.

«El Oscuro tenía razón, solo la muerte podía romper la maldición. Sin embargo, el cáncer es una enfermedad de nuestro mundo, inexistente en el mundo de los cuentos, así que la enfermedad, como todas sus consecuencias desparecieron instantáneamente del cuerpo de Regina cuando fueron transportados al otro mundo. El Amor de sus almas, una e indivisible, envió una descarga eléctrica al cuerpo muerto, haciendo que el corazón de Regina latiera de nuevo como con un electroshock. El Oscuro intentó contener la magia emanada durante la transferencia para quedarse en nuestro mundo, pero su desmesurado orgullo le hizo olvidar que la daga volvería a su mundo de origen. Sin estar ya ligado a su fuente de poder, el Oscuro perdió inmediatamente todos sus poderes al igual que su memoria cuando cruzó la frontera»

«Perfecto, compruebo que los secretos que rigen los mundos encantados no tienen ningún misterio para usted» dijo alegre ofreciéndome el cofre dentro del cual descubrí un tintero y una magnífica pluma de cisne que tenía la particularidad de enarbolar un lado negro y otro blanco.

«Bienvenida a la familia de los autores de SwanQueen o del universo de las Reinas de los Cisnes, si lo prefiere» añadió él al cabo de algunos minutos.

Lo miré durante un rato, así como a la extraordinaria pluma que me acababa de confiar. ¡Escribir cuentos modernos poniendo en escena una pareja única y maravillosa cuya historia de amor me había impactado de lleno, así como permitir a otros vibrar también con el contacto sobre el papel como sobre la tela! Acababa de ser investida con una misión-digamos más un pasatiempo-que me arrancó una enorme sonrisa.

Después, mi extraño interlocutor añadió

«Si en el futuro, se cruza con un tal Isaac, queriendo  presentarse como el único autor, no lo crea. No es más que un impostor y desgraciadamente sus adeptos crecen de día en día. Los autores son elegidos según sus capacidades para mantener la mente y el corazón lo suficientemente abiertos para saber vislumbrar el amor con A mayúscula cuando este se manifiesta en vuestro mundo, da igual el sitio, la forma o la manera en que su magia haya elegido expresarse. ¡Así que no cometa el mismo error que yo y mantenga sus orejas y ojos bien dispuestos y atentos en toda circunstancia!»

«¡Lo haremos!» prometió mi hija mayor en nombre de nuestra familia

«Señor Gold» llamé su atención, cuando ya se había dado la vuelta «Ha sido el señor Glass el que le ha permitido recobrar la memoria, ¿verdad?»

«La primera enmienda es una formidable invención de su mundo, sírvase de eso  y de que las generaciones futuras siempre trabajen por su preservación» me respondió solemnemente

Me di cuenta, una vez más, de la suerte que tenía de vivir en un país donde la libertad de expresión me estaba garantizada, y me hice la promesa a mí misma de a partir de ese momento poner más atención en eso.

«Lo que no comprendo, por el contrario, es por qué  ellas le han permitido revelar todo esto» añadí sinceramente interesada

«Le toca a usted decírmelo» me contestó dándome un último guiño antes de desaparecer como por arte de magia.

Me quedé mirando a mi pareja y a nuestra descendencia antes de que todos dijéramos a la vez

«Para que  su historia perdure y  se sepa más allá del espacio y del tiempo que ellas vivieron felices para siempre»

 

**FIN**


End file.
